Story zu verschenken, ehemals veröffentlicht unter Kikiochan
by blueeyeMoony
Summary: Harry findet einiges heraus, was ist gut was ist böse. Und was hat es mit seinen träumen auf sich. wenn jemand interesse an dieser Geschichte hat und sie fortführen möchte bitte sage mir bescheid. Aus Gesundheitlichen gründen habe ich kein elan sie fortzuführen.


Prolog

Wieder hatte er diesen Traum, schon seit Jahren bekam er ihn, aber da er sehr Angenehm war hatte Harry sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht. Traumanfang: Harry fand sich in einem großen Raum wieder der ein in Grün gehaltenes Schlafzimmer war, er lag auf einen schönen geräumigen Himmelbett und wurde von zwei Männern im Arm gehalten der eine Weißhaarig und Grünäugig, der andere Schwarzhaarig und Rotäugig.

Sie streichelten ihm über das Haar und Harry fühlte sich einfach nur wohl leise sang der Schwarzhaarige ein Kinderlied das Harry sehr wohl kannte (denkt euch La Le Lu) und immer driftete er in einen ruhigen Schlaf, Traumende.

Wenn Harry aufwachte war er ausgeruht und konnte sich immer gleich viel besser an die Hausarbeit bei den Dursleys machen. Auch schimpfte sein Onkel zwar wie immer viel mit Ihm aber er konnte es gelassener nehmen. Seit dem sein Patenonkel von Ministerium für Unschuldig erklärt wurde hatte er auch seine Ruhe vor Tante Petunia die Sirius noch in sehr guter Erinnerung hatte und wusste dass er es sehr Persönlich nimmt wenn seinen kleinem etwas Passiert. Und Dudley? Der wurde nach dem Zwischenfall mit den Dementoren in die Geschlossene geschafft. Weil er sich nie von den Schrecken erholt hatte beinahe Opfer einer Knutschattacke von ner Schwarzkutte geworden zu sein.

Nun könnte man denken Harry hätte doch jetzt ein beinahe angenehmes Leben, aber leider war dieser in Letzter Zeit in einem Großen Zwiespalt und hatte Große bedenken wen er nach Hogwarts zurück kehren muss.

In der Zeit in der er nun weitgehend seine Ruhe hatte dachte er immer wieder an seinem Traum. In diesem kam ein Mann mit Roten Augen vor und hatte die nicht nur Voldemort? Wie also kann es sein das er im Traum keine Angst vor ihm hat? Auch war er nicht mehr sicher ob er Dumbldore wirklich Trauen konnte. Er wusste von Anfang an das Harry unter der Treppe schlief, wusste von der Prügel und den Essensentzug, warum hatte er nie etwas getan?

All diese Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum, und warum? Dank des Traumes wusste er dass es auch anders geht und wurde nun Langsam Rebellisch, er wollte nicht mehr im Ligusterweg bleiben, und herausfinden was es mit dem Traum auf sich hatte. Noch sechs Wochen Ferien standen dem Fünfzehnjährigen bevor und er hatte sich schon einen Plan zurecht gelegt wie er von Ligusterweg weg laufen konnte…

Weglaufen

Es war 23 Uhr und Ihm Hause Dursley schlief schon alles, alles außer Harry dieser fand es an der Zeit seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Erschnappte sich seine Verkleinerten Sachen und versteckte sich unter seinen Tarnumhang, er wusste genau das heute Tonks Wache schob, den das war es ja worauf er gewartet hatte. Seit er ankam war nämlich nur Mad eye Moody da gewesen. Was gar nicht gut war konnte dieser doch unter den Umhang sehen.

Aber nun hielt ihn nichts mehr hatte er doch zu lange gewartet! Um Hedwig brauchte er sich auch keine Sorgen zu machen diese war bei Sirius wunderbar Untergebracht. Der Plan war denkbar einfach und daher auch schnell ausgeführt. Tarnumhang über aus den Haus schleichen und so viel abstand wie möglich zwischen seiner muggelverwandschaft und Wächtern, tja. Das ging auch alles soweit gut nur hatte Harry nun keine Ahnung wo er war, lief dieser doch aufs geradewohl los.

Nach ein paar Stunden sah er sich das erste mal um „Scheiße, wo bin ich den hier gelandet" sagte er Frustriert zu sich selbst, gedanklich schimpfte er sich einen Idioten und lief weiter den Feldweg entlang kurz vor Tagesanbruch gelangte er in ein kleines Örtchen namens Eastbourne dort suchte er sich eine Pension und fand auch schnell eine Absteige. Der Wirt sah Harry erst mal komisch an " ich kann bezahlen, ich hätte gerne ein Einzel Zimmer inklusive Frühstück" sagte Harry, der Wirt erwiderte darauf nur " Darum geht es mir ja gar nicht, aber bist du nicht ein bisschen Jung um so Spät oder auch Früh durch die Gegend zu laufen, Du siehst aus als wärst du weggelaufen!" „ Stimmt aber nicht, ich habe mich verlaufen, ich wollte meinen Patenonkel besuchen er lebt in London, und da dachte ich könnte laufen, nur war es weiter als ich dachte."

„Na gut lassen wir das mal so stehen, ein Zimmer mit Frühstück kostet 15 Pfund, soll ich dich wecken?, das wäre im Preis mit drin" der Wirt war zwar immer noch nicht überzeugt aber der Junge vor ihm schien stur, also warum sich rumärgern, Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf ` Schlafen` war das einzige was er noch denken konnte. Im Zimmer machte er sich schnell Bettfertig, und kurz bevor er einschlief fiel ihm ein das er den ganzen Mist den er erlebt hatte nicht passiert wäre wenn er nicht Kopfüber losgelaufen, sondern ein paar Straßen von Ligusterweg Stan und den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen hätte. `Morgen, ja Morgen rufe ich Ihn und lasse mich gleich an mein Ziel absetzten`

Als Morgens die Sonne ihm Örtchen Eastbourne aufging schlief ein schwarzhaariger Junge noch Seelen ruhig, da konnte sich die Sonne noch so anstrengen, erst am frühen Nachmittag wurde besagter Strubbelkopf wach, dieser sah sich erst mal Orientierungslos um. Als ihm aber alles wieder einfiel, wusch er sich, zog sich an und holte seine Sachen die wieder verkleinert in seiner Hosentasche landeten. Danach bekam er sein spätes Frühstückt und verabschiedete sich von dem Wirt. Als Harry aus dem Örtchen war suchte er nach einer stelle die möglichst nicht gleich entdeckt werden kann zückte seinen Zauberstab und signalisierte Stan das er Kundschaft hat. Kaum fünf Minuten später erschien dieser auch.

„Hallo Neville, schön dich zu sehen wo willst du hin?" grüßte stan, Harry hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht seinen richtigen Namen zu sagen, und wollte es auch in Zukunft nicht tun " Hey Stan ich will nach Riddle Manor, falls dieses überhaupt existiert?" Stan sagte ja und fuhr auch schon los, Harry bezahlte sein Ticket und setzte sich nach hinten. Mulmig war ihm schon sollte er doch mit dem Mann reden der seit 15 Jahren Feindschafft mit ihm geschlossen hatte, jedoch musste er seinen Träumen auf dem Grund gehen da kam er um Tom Vorlost Riddle nun mal nicht Drumherum.

Harry schluckte, seit er vor Zehn Minuten von Stan verabschiedet hatte stand er nun da und sammelte seinen Gryfindormut, gedanklich feuerte er sich selbst an 'Los Mann, was soll er schon tun dich foltern? Das hast du doch auch bei den Dursleys, und ava kadavren kann er dich nicht du bist Immun! Und der crucio! Alter der ist unangenehm nicht Tödlich! ` So in sich selbst vertieft merkte Harry nicht das er von einen Schwarzhaarigen Mann mit roten Augen beobachtet wurde, der sich belustigt fragte wann der kleine Gryfindor es schaffte an der klingel zur Schlangengrube zu läuten.

Und Harry tat eben genau das, und wartete auf Reaktion, kurz darauf erschien eine Hauselfe und öffnete die Tür. „ Wen darf Jingle den Herren melden?" Harry schluckte kurz und sprach „ Melde bitte Harry Potter, möchte in friedlicher Absicht Lord Voldemort sprechen." „Jingle wird dies sofort tun, möchten Master Potter solange Bitte im Besuchersalon platznehmen?"

Derweil bei Voldi:

Ein Stockwerk höher saß der Dunkle Lord und überlegte sich warum seine Todesser solche Nieten waren, was hatte er eigentlich falsch gemacht? sie hatten doch nur einen einfachen Befehl auszuführen gehabt! Bewacht Potter und versucht ihn lebendig und in einem Stück zu schnappen. Und jetzt? Harry war unauffindbar Snape war heute Morgen aufgeregt bei ihn angetanzt und erzählte das dieser Plötzlich von jetzt auf gleich verschwand. Er sah auf als es klopfte „Ja!" „Ich bin es Jingle, Master Riddel ein Harry Potter möchte sie in Friedlicher Absicht sprechen, er sitzt im Besuchersalon."

Der Dunkle Lord war geschockt da suchte die halbe Zauberwelt nach dem Bengel und dieser saß bei ihm eine Etage tiefer und wollte mit ihm reden? „Jingle hol ihn sofort her!" „Ja Master Riddle Sir!" eingeschüchtert verpuffte die Hauselfe um dem Befehl umgehend nachzugehen. Seufzend lehnte sich Tom zurück nun kam ein Gespräch auf ihn zu das nicht einfach werden würde. Still sann er darüber nach ob er glauben würde was er den kleinen gleich erzählen wollte, zum Glück gab es verasatium, und er kam bei der Geschichte wohl nicht darum herum es zu nehmen. Er ging zum Kamin und Flohte Snape an damit dieser den besagten Trank vorbei bringen soll.

Kapitel 2 Gespräche

Als Harry von der Hauselfe durch die Korridore des Manors in den ersten Stock geführt wurde krampfte sich alles in ihm zusammen, seine Hände fühlten sich eiskalt und klamm an seine grünen Augen fokussierten alles und nichts, und innerlich hatte er das Gefühl sein Magen krampft sich zusammen, es war schon ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl von Nervosität das sich in ihm Ausgebreitet hat. Zweifel und Angst fassten bei Harry Fuß tat er das richtige? was wenn alles was er vermutete ein Irrtum war, vielleicht waren Rote Augen damals ja ein Modegag?

Er bemerkte das er Unsinn dachte ‚Modegag? Harry Alter, komm schon, und dieses Jahr trägt der Mann von Welt Schlangenhaut als Gesichtsverzierung, Reiss dich zusammen mehr als schiefgehen kann es ja gar nicht! 'so in sich selbst gekehrt merkte er gar nicht das er vor der Tür des Arbeitszimmers angekommen war. „Master Potter können sofort hineingehen, Jingle hat Sie bereits angemeldet" Harry atmete tief durch nun ist es also soweit! „ Danke Jingle, du kannst gehen!" danach klopfte er kurz und betrat gleich darauf den Raum.

Nur um zurück zu weichen als er Professor Snape am Schreibtisch sah, dieser saß mit dem Rücken zu Harry, konnte aber leicht an seinen schmierigen Haaren erkannt werden. Vor Snape saß ein etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit schwarzen Haar und Roten Augen(wer sich jetzt fragt, wer das an dem Tor war, es ist nicht Tom!). Harry wusste gleich das dieser Riddle sein musste, und fragte sich wie er sich bei dem Giftmischer erschrecken und bei dem Dunklen Lord so entspannt bleiben konnte.

Aber kurz darauf zuckte er gedanklich die Schultern, es gab jetzt Wichtigeres, und er hatte ja vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel versteckt, Nun schaute er Riddle direkt an und sagte „Wir sollten Reden, und glaub mir versuch ja nicht mich zu belügen, ich kann Lügen sofort durchschauen, versuchen Sie es also erst gar nicht!" „ Nette Einleitungsrede Harry, aber ich hatte auch niemals vor zu Lügen, deswegen ist Snape hier. Er sollte mir einen Wahrheitstrank bringen, um dir von Anfang an Beweisen zu können das alles was ich dir nun sage der Wahrheit entspricht"

„Nun den Brauchen Sie nicht zu nehmen, wie gesagt ich bin ein wandelnder Lügendetektor" Verwirrte Blicke trafen ihn aus Schwarzen und Roten Augen, aber Harry hatte keine Lust das jetzt zu erklären. Er setzte sich einfach frech auf den anderen Stuhl vor Toms Schreibtisch und Stürzte sich mit Löwenmut in seine Geschichte, als er den Traum erzählte und von seiner Flucht aus dem Ligusterweg verrollten die Männer vor ihm die Augen Typisch nur ein Gryfindor konnte sich so verlaufen, und nicht mal an die einfachsten Dinge denken! Wohlweislich sagte das aber keiner der beiden laut.

Harry hatte seinen Bericht beendet und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers, dieser jedoch dachte über Harrys Traum nach, denn was er da erzählte, hätte er jetzt nicht erwartet, ausgerechnet über diese beiden musste der Junge Träumen! Hatte er vorhin gezweifelt, war er jetzt am verzweifeln, wie sollte er nur einen Anfang in dieser verworrenen Geschichte finden? Begann diese doch weit vor Harrys Geburt. ‚Am besten fang ich bei seinen Eltern an‚ „ Also Harry, über deine Träume kann ich dir schon einiges erzählen, aber erst einmal sollte ich dir sagen das diese keine Träume sondern Erinnerungen sind!

Deine Eltern sind und bleiben Lilly und James, aber James hatte keine Problem mit mir und Snape im Gegenteil wir verstanden uns sehr gut, allerdings hatten James und Severus eine Scharade in Hogwarts gespielt um in Dumbledore keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen!" Harry war verwirrt und wollte schon mit Fragen loslegen, als Tom seine Hand in einer schweigensgeste hob.

Automatisch blieb Harry ruhig und Riddle fuhr in seiner Geschichte fort. „ Lilly und James hatten in dieser Zeit auch öfters Streit aber nur weil James seinen Freund in der Schule so mies behandelten, James versuchte ihr die Sache mit Dumbledore darzulegen traf aber auf kein Verständnis! Du musst wissen Lilly hatte heraus gefunden das sie adoptiert wurde sie war in Wirklichkeit eine Dumbldore, geschockt Harry? Aber es geht sogar noch besser dieser war und ist noch Verheiratet mit keiner anderen als Minerva McGonagall! Nun denkst du sicher was das mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat?" Harry dachte aber gar nichts er saß einfach nur geschockt da und mühte sich damit ab das eben gehörte zu verdauen.

In ihm sammelten sich schrecklich viele Fragen an, aber die wichtigste für ihn war nur Warum? Warum hatte Dumbledore zugelassen das er zu den Dursleys kam wen dieser doch wusste dass er sein Großvater war? Harry fragte ob er sich einen Moment ausruhen dürfe, und beide Männer bejahten. Professor Snape gab ihn zusätzlich einen Beruhigungstrank den Harry mit Todes Verachtung und angewiderter Miene schluckte. In Harrys Kopf summte es aber langsam wurde er wieder klarer, er sah Voldemort auffordernd an. „Sprechen sie weiter" und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Sicher? Na gut, nun deine Großeltern wissen nicht das du ihr Enkel bist! Sie gaben Lilly ja weg und wussten nicht wohin sie kommen würde nachdem sie ihr Kind abgaben. Dazu musst du wissen das Dumbledore keine große Wahl hatte! Grindelwald hätte deine Mutter ohne zu zögern gegen ihn benutzt, es war also eine Tat aus Liebe! Man das hört sich aus meinen Mund Dämlich an, aber es war nun mal so! Nur hat der Krieg etwas in ihm zerbrochen, er wurde danach immer manipulativer, ging gegen Magische Geschöpfe an und verbot die schwarze Magie an Hogwarts Komplett."

Der Junge-der-Lebt unterbrach Tom „ Aber was hat das alles mit meinen Eltern und damit das ihr anscheinend Freunde wart zu tun? Warum bitte schön hast du sie dann angegriffen? Wusste Sirius davon? Warum wollte die Lestrange ihn dann durch den Bogen…" Tom hob abwehrend die Hände und rief „ sachte Harry ich versteh ja deine Wissbegier, aber immer alles schön der Reihe nach, du kannst mich Später alles fragen und bekommst Antworten, aber jetzt hör einfach nur zu."

Harry nickte dazu nur erwiderte aber „ Komm aber Langsam mal zu meinen Eltern das hält ja keiner aus!" Nun machte der Snape mit einen schnauben auf sich aufmerksam „ Mister Potter würden sie nicht ständig unterbrechen, hätten sie wohl schon mehr Antworten" Harry guckte nur bockig, sah aber den Lord auffordernd an, damit dieser fortfährt.

Der fuhr auch gleich fort: „ Deine Eltern hatten nie etwas gegen schwarze Magie wussten sie doch das diese ein Ausgleich für die weiße bildet, wie erklär ich das am besten? Harry kennst du das Ying und Yang Symbol?" Harry nickte. „ Gut beide heben sich sozusagen gegeneinander auf, Magie hat weiße und schwarze Magier beide Seiten sind notwendig und halten sich in Ihrer Häufigkeit die Waage. Deine Eltern sind das Beste Beispiel wo James Schwarzmagier war, hatte Lilly Weißmagie in sich und doch ergänzten sich beide und hatten keine Schwierigkeit, damit klar zu kommen! James war meiner Seite auch zugeneigt weil Remus ein Werwolf ist, Dumbledore nahm ihn nur auf in der Hoffnung an Remus Pack zu kommen, dieser hatte jedoch keines, das Rudel von Fenrier wollte ihn zwar aber Lupine hatte zu viel Angst vor seiner Wolfsseite! Als er jedoch James, Sirius und Peter traf und diese ihn so nahmen wie er ist, freute er sich fast auf seine Umwandlung, den seine Freunde standen ihm als Animagus zur Seite. An einer dieser Nächte sind wir uns begegnet!"

Der Dunkle Lord lies mit einen Schlenker seiner rechten Hand ein Glas Wasser erscheinen, was er auch sofort trank, danach fragte er seine Gegenüber ob sie auch etwas wollten, beide verneinten, und Voldemort erzählte weiter.

"Ich bin in dieser Nacht im Verbotenen Wald gewesen um mit den Zentauren ein Bündnis einzugehen, und kam auf dem Weg zurück an der Heulenden Hütte vorbei. Ich gebe zu eine fast Gryfindor hafte Neugier hat mich gepackt, den zu meiner Schulzeit, war diese Hütte nur ein Lagerraum, als ich darauf zuging kamen mir vier Schüler entgegen, diese zogen erschrocken ihren Zauberstab und wollten mich schon Angreifen, als ich ihnen die Stäbe mit einer Handbewegung entzog"

Harry bekam langsam Leuchtende Augen das war eine Geschichte ganz nach seinen Geschmack!

„Als ich das Wappen ihrer Schule und ihre Häuserzugehörigkeit sah, kam ich um ein paar Gemeine Bemerkungen nicht herum, °Was machen Dumbledore Lieblinge zu so später Stunde noch auf dem Gelände, hat das Rot eures Schlafsaales euch nicht schlafen lassen? Lasst das bloß nicht den Direktor hören, der weint ja sonst! ° ich weiß das war schon Kindisch aber als Slytherin muss man eben den Traditionen entsprechen. Die Marouders waren aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen! Der Blauäugige konterte auch schon° Wenn wir schon in unserem Schlafsaal nicht schlafen konnten, jetzt geht es gar nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich werden wir die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, weil wir uns Über einen Ehemaligen Slytherin, der sich wie ein Kind aufführt kaputtlachen werden!°

Autsch! Das hatte gesessen, als ich mich wieder eingekriegt hatte lud ich die vier „zum Eberkopf" ein sie waren mir auf Anhieb sympathisch und ich erhoffte mir trotz Hausfarbe Freundschaft! Warum? Keine Ahnung, ich hatte mit einem vierstimmigen °Nein° als Antwort gerechnet, der Schwarzhaarige Strubbelkopf sagte aber nur °O.K. ° und das schien für alle zu gelten. Als wir im Eberkopf saßen herrschte erst mal Stille keiner der vier wollte den Anfang machen, also bestellte ich erst mal Butterbier für die vier Rumtreiber und ein Bier für mich, dies löste Gemaule aus, aber ich wollte ihnen kein Bier ausgeben und murrend nahmen sie es hin! Als ich sie auf den Grund warum sie mitten in der Nacht auf dem Gelände sind und nicht in ihren Turm schliefen ansprach, sagten sie das sie mich ja kaum kannten, und es mir vielleicht irgendwann mal sagen würden, aber wir stellten uns nun erst mal gegenseitig vor, und ich ließ mir von der Schule erzählen."

Harry platzte dazwischen" Waren die vier denn gar nicht misstrauisch? Sie kannten dich doch gar nicht, du hättest alles Mögliche vorhaben können!"

Tom lachte, ja ein richtiges lautes ehrliches lachen, Harry sah nun dumm aus der Wäsche, wann sah man schon einen Dunklen Lord lachen. Selbst Snape schaute ungläubig. „ Nun, ich denke schon dass sie misstrauisch waren, aber sie hatten ja ihre Zauberstäbe wieder, und wir befanden uns an einen öffentlichen Ort! mich konnten sie nicht erkennen ich trug ein Glamour, Remus kannte mich nicht so konnte seine feine Nase sie auch nicht warnen, danach trafen wir uns fast jedes Wochenende, wir redeten über Gott und die Welt, aber auch über ernste Themen, sieh mich erstaunt als sie mir darlegten das schwarze Magie nicht schlecht sei, und Magische Kreaturen und Geschöpfe genau so ein Recht auf normales Leben wie Muggel und Magier haben.

Als ich das hörte fand ich es an der Zeit mich richtig vorzustellen. Und lud sie über die Sommerfeien auf mein Manor ein, sie sagten auch alle ja, und so kam es das ich ihnen in den Ferien alles offenlegte wer ich bin was meine Ziele sind, sie waren anfänglich erschrocken. Aber das legte sich und ich erfuhr das der Grund für ihre Vollmondspaziergänge Moony hieß auch zeigten sie mir ihre Animagus Gestalt. Ich erklärte ihnen Dumbledore und meine Feindschaft, das ich ihm nichts Böses wolle aber auch nicht Akzeptieren konnte das er die schwarze Magie vollständig abschaffen will, und Magische Wesen auszurotten ist in meinen Augen nun mal Völkermord! Der Weißmagier gehört meiner Ansicht in ST. Mungos nicht auf den Direktorenstuhl."

Harry hakte nach:" Ist die Zaubergesellschafft den so Blind, das sie das nicht merkt? Das ist doch auffällig, wenn eine Person stur nur auf ihre Meinung behaart!"

„ Leider haben die Leute durch Grindelwald eine beinahe abnorme Angst gegen schwarze Magie und Magische Wesen, da kommt ihnen einer wie Dumbledore gerade recht, er schafft es ihnen weis zu machen das alle Problem der Zaubergesellschafft sich lösen wenn er sich darum kümmert, da kommt es ihm zugute das er wie ein gütiger alter Großvater wirkt! Sie wollen ihm glauben."

Harrys schultern sanken runter ‚was rege ich mich eigentlich auf, ich bin ja genauso, Lügen kann ich erst seit kurzem durchschauen, und vorher habe ich Dumbledore auch blind vertraut. ´

Voldemort konnte sich denken was Harry da dachte und versuchte ihn zu trösten. „ Harry woher solltest du es besser wissen? Du hattest von der Zauberwelt bis zu deinen elften Lebensjahr keine Ahnung, Dumbledore hat dich für seine Zwecke benutzt und du warst ja noch ein Kind, also denke nicht allzu schlecht von dir!"

Der Junge nickte, war aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. Der Lord seufzte innerlich auf ‚da kam noch Arbeit auf ihn zu. ‚ „ weißt du was ich erzähl mal weiter! Und du Severus gehst bitte zurück an die Schule es wird sonst auffällig, falls der Alte fragt ob du eine Spur von Harry hast sag Ihm er wurde noch nicht gesichtet, das aber die Todesser auf suche sind!" Snape nickte und Flohte zurück nach Hogwarts. Voldemort fuhr seine Erzählung fort:

„ Lilly kam erst nach dem sechsten Jahr hinzu, James hatte sie bis dahin ja Ignoriert, als die beiden sich aber verlobten, offenbarte sich James ihr und erklärte alles was mich betraf, sie war einfach nur traurig hatte sie doch durch einen Bluttest erfahren das Dumbledore und McGonagall ihre Eltern waren, hatte sie erst kein Verständnis für den scheinbaren Verrat an den Direktor, ihr wurden erst die Augen geöffnet, als dieser die Elben zum gefährlichen Geschöpf deklarierte, diese waren danach zur Jagd freigegeben.

Das ausgerechnet dieses Friedliche harmonische Volk gefährlich sein sollte wollte ihr gar nicht in den Kopf kannte sie doch einige von ihnen, und wusste das Sie sich nur verteidigten aber nie angriffen!"

„"Tief enttäuscht von deinen Großvater offenbarte sie sich ihm nie, und so weiß er auch nicht das du sein Enkel bist. Nun zogen sie nach der Schule nach Godric Hollow und nach einem Jahr kamst du! Du warst ein aufgewecktes Baby und kamst öfter mit nach Riddle Manor zu Besuch. Sirius wurde dein Patenonkel, aber dein zweiter der war aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht eingetragen, der bin ich!"

Harry sah Tom nun Baff an das war nun wirklich eine Neuigkeit. „ Nicht böse sein, aber können wir eine Pause einlegen? Mir wird grad alles zu viel, die Informationen die ich von dir habe wirbeln alle in meinen Kopf Durcheinander und ich kapier auch schon gar nichts mehr." Und hunger hatte Harry auch das Frühstück lag mittlerweile schon eine Ewigkeit zurück! Sein Magen grummelte und entlockte den Lord ein Lächeln, dieser stimmte sofort der Pause zu und lud Harry zum Mittagsessen ein.

Beide gingen in den erstens stock wo in einen gemütlichen Salon in überraschend hellen Farben das Mittagessen das Tom für beide geordert hatte wartete (was für ein Satz). Beide fingen still an zu essen, Harry war bleich um die Nase herum und wirkte beinahe schon unnatürlich in seiner Ruhe, und der Dunkle Lord war besorgt dass er den kleinen zu viel zugemutet hatte. So verlief das Essen recht schweigsam.

Nach dem Essen lies Tom eine Hauselfe das Geschirr abtragen und wollte Harry nun seinerseits Fragen stellen, er wollte dadurch von dem Gespräch vorher ablenken, und hoffte auch dadurch ein bisschen mehr von Harry zu erfahren.

So fragte er Harry nach etwas was ihm die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf ging: „Harry würdest du mir erklären was es damit auf sich hat das du Lügen erkennst? Das ist eine Gabe nicht jeder hat!"

Harry dachte kurz nach und sah keinen Nachteil darin es zu erzählen schließlich konnte der Dunkle Lord nichts gegen seine Gabe tun, und hatte ihn bisher auch nur die Wahrheit gesagt.

„alles fing ihm fünften Schuljahr an, plötzlich konnte ich Schleier um die Leute um mich herum erkennen diese hatten verschieden Farben, mein Freund Ron hatte einen Hellroten Schleier um sich, obwohl Schleier ein falsches Wort ist, ich glaube Aura trifft es besser, Die Grundfarben sind schwarz und weiß aber je nach Charakter hat jeder eine andere Farbe, Malfoy Jr. hat ein dunkles Grün, das an Wälder erinnert, und so weiter, aber die Auren ändern sich wenn jemand Lügt! Ein Hässliches schmutzig gelb mischt sich dann dazu, das fiel mir als erstes bei Hermine auf als ich sie fragte ob sie mich verfolgt! Danach wurde ich aufmerksamer und bemerkte was die Farben bedeuten."

Toms Augen wurden nach jedem Wort größer, er wusste was Harry ihn da darlegte zu deuten und sagte Harry auch gleich was es mit seiner Gabe auf sich hatte.

„Harry du bist ein Aurenleser, deswegen kann dich auch keiner belügen, das ist eine Fähigkeit die nur in der Gryfindor Linie herrscht, das heißt James war wirklich mit Godric verwandt, was vorher nur eine Vermutung war ist nun bestätigt, aber darum mach dir keine Gedanken es ist eine nützliche Gabe und kann von niemanden wahrgenommen werden, auch weis Dumbledore nichts davon."

„dann ist es ja Gut das ich ihm das nie gesagt hat, können wir auf unser Gespräch zurück kommen? Warum hat Dumbledore Aura eine Lüge angezeigt als er wieder einmal betonte dass Sie meine Eltern umgebracht haben? Ich hatte doch Erinnerungen davon?"

Der Lord dachte kurz nach, nun würde Harry das Erfahren vor dem ihm die ganze Zeit gebangt hatte, Harry würde das wohl nicht so gefasst aufnehmen! Aber ein Dunkler Lord kennt kein schmerz, Augen zu und Durch!

„Harry was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist schwierig zu Glauben es könnte trotz deiner Gabe sein das du zweifelst und das ist auch in Ordnung! Nur lass mich bitte zu Ende reden, dann bin ich bereit alle deine Fragen zu beantworten, also deine Eltern sind nicht von mir sondern von Peter Pettigrew getötet worden, als diese ratte damals erfuhr das deine Eltern in den Kreis der Inneren todesser kamen wurde er rasend vor eifersucht, er kam zu deinen Eltern und ab da verlief alles wie in deiner Erinnerung auser das nicht ich sondern Peter deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte, auch warst du gar nicht zuhause! Du warst bei meinen Vater und seinen besten Freund Godric Gryfindor, mein Vater heißt Salazar Slytherin! Die Erinnerung die du hast, und für einen Traum hieltest war das was du in dieser Nacht wirklich erlebt hast! Harry. HARRY!?"

Harry hatte es Umgehauen er sank Bewusstlos auf seinen Stuhl zusammen, Tom hob ihn auf und trug ihn in ein Gästezimmer. Vorsichtshalber flößte er ihm ein Traumlostrank ein, zauberte ihn die Kleidung weg und einen Schlafanzug an, steckte ihn ins Bett und verließ leise das Zimmer….

Kapitel 3 Verarbeiten  
Langsam wachte Harry auf, Orientierungslos blickte er sich um und versuchte soweit wach zu werden, dass er seine Brille greifen konnte. Er setzte sie auf und blickte sich nun richtig im Raum um, `schön, wenn auch sehr Grün` Er wusste auch nicht mehr so genau wo er überhaupt war, irgendwas wichtiges entzog sich seiner Erinnerung, nur was? Ein Klopfen lies ihn aufblicken „Herein" und in der Tür stand Tom Vorlost Riddle.

In Harrys Kopf machte es KLICK und es stürzte alles was gestern geschehen war auf ihn ein, er stieß einen richtigen Urschrei aus und Tränen liefen wie kleine Sturzbäche seine Wangen hinunter. Der Dunkle Lord wusste gar nicht was los war und versuchte ihn zu Beruhigen „Harry was hast du denn, tut dir was weh?" Harry sah ungläubig den Lord an, als er auch schon Los brüllte: „OB MIR WAS WEHTUT; HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE!? DU HAUST MIR HIER WAHRHEITEN UM DIE OHREN, DIE VOLL HEFTIG SIND! UND FRAGST OB MIR WAS WEHTUT" Harry sprang aus dem Bett auf Voldemort zu ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und fing an auf der Brust von Tom einzuboxen dabei schrie er : „ WARUM MUSSTE ICH BEI DEN DURSLEYS BLEIBEN? SIRIUS UND REMUS WAREN DOCH BEIDE TODESSER HÄTTEN SIE MICH NICHT EINWEIHEN KÖNNEN!"

Tom fühlte sich hilflos zwar taten die kleinen Fäuste kaum weh, aber er konnte es kaum mit ansehen wie Harry sich quälte, er musste sich eingestehen das er gestern die Geschichte wie ein emotionsloses Arschloch erzählt hatte, die Reaktion war also voll verdient Trotzdem Harry musste sich beruhigen „ Harry ich kam gestern nicht dazu all deine Frage zu beantworten, wenn du dich..." „Was!? Mich beruhige? Dazu hab ich jetzt aber Grad gar keine Lust, alle denen ich vertraut habe wussten es, aber mir wurde es verheimlicht! Weißt du wie ich mich Fühle? VERATTEN! SIRIUS HÄTTE ES MIR ERZÄHLEN MÜSSEN, ABER NEIN ER HAT MICH AUFLAUFEN LASSEN, WAS WENN ICH NICHT ZU DIR GEKOMMEN WÄR? HÄTTEST DU MIR DANN IRGENDWANN AUF DEN SCHLACHTFELD GESAGT °HARRY LASS UNS AUFHÖHREN ZU KÄMPFEN DEINE ELTERN STANDEN AUF MEINER SEITE!° " Harry lachte Hysterisch auf, er war fertig und wollte sich nur noch zusammenrollen und weinen.

Tom wurde nachdenklich sollte es wirklich so schlimm bei den Dursleys gewesen sein? Er dachte bisher Harry würde leben wie ein kleiner Prinz und müsste keinerlei Sorgen leiden, er nahm sich fest vor Harry über seine Familie auszufragen. Dieser hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben sich einigeln zu wollen, der Lord war immer noch da. Harry sah sich um als er eine Kommode entdeckte wo lauter nippes und auch eine Vase stand rannte er dahin schnappte sich die Vase und schmiss Sie dahin wo Lord Voldemort stand.

Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und schmollte „ So! Ignoriere mich nicht, erst darf ich nicht meine Ruhe haben und dann stehst du nur dumm da!" Tom sah leicht Pikiert auf das Wesen vor ihm das sich Harry James Potter nannte und wischte sich eine Imaginäre Staubfluße von seinem Umhang, Gelassen zog er seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Reparo" und die Vase fügte sich wieder zusammen, nahm sie auf und stellte sie an ihren Platz.

„Harry du benimmst dich wie drei, ich weiß du hast viel zu verarbeiten aber Du kannst Froh sein, dass du mein Patenkind bist jeder andere hätte dafür den Aveda Kadavra empfangenen, das Bad ist rechts neben der Kommode gehe dich Fertig machen ich suche derweil Frische Kleidung für dich raus und lasse sie auf dein Bett legen, in einer halben Stunde hole ich dich zu Frühstück, und bis dahin zügele dein Temperament!" mit wehenden Umhang ala Snape drehte er sich um ging hinaus und knallte dabei die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry stand einen Moment da und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, dann zuckte er die Schultern, ging ins Bad und wusch sich, putzte sich die Zähne und überlegte was wohl mit ihm los war das er so aus getickt ist.  
Wieder im Zimmer zog er sich an und wartete brav auf Lord Voldemort.  
`Wenn ich gestern richtig zugehört habe waren die zwei Gründer Slytherin und Gryfindor mal meine Babysitter, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist das ich mich an die Ermordung meiner Eltern Erinnere aber selbst gar nicht dabei war, ich werde Riddle fragen was es damit auf sich hat, vorausgesetzt er redet nach diesen Peinlichen Auftritt noch mal mit mir`

So nachdenklich fand Tom sein Patenkind vor, leise trat er an das Bett wo der Schwarz haarige Strubbelkopf im Schneidersitz saß, kniete sich vor ihm hin und fragte sachte: „Na abreagiert? Ich bin dir nicht Böse, ich denke das war einfach alles zu viel für dich, nun komm Frühstücken" stumm nickte Harry stand auf und lief Riddle hinterher, auf dem weg zum Speisesaal lugte Harry immer wieder zu Tom hoch, dieser Sah Harry fragen an.  
Harry schluckte kurz und sah schnell wieder weg, er war immer noch verlegen hatte er sich doch wie ein Kleinkind aufgeführt, jetzt nahm ihn der Dunkle Lord bestimmt nicht mehr ernst. Tom sagte dazu nichts er konnte sich denken was in Harry Vorging.

Kurz darauf kamen sie am Speisesaal an, bevor sie jedoch hinein gingen sagte Tom zu Harry: „ Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich"  
Harry wollte fragen was für eine als er schon im Speisesaal von einer Umarmung beinahe erdrückt wurde, als er sich Freigekämpft hatte, konnte er in dem Attentäter Sirius erkennen.  
Bevor er allerdings etwas sagen konnte legte dieser auch schon in gewohnter Manier los. „Harry was bin ich Froh, ich hätte dir so gerne schon früher alles erzählt, aber ich durfte es nicht, als Tom dann gemerkt hat, das ich es erzählen wollte, hat er mir heimlich eine Blockade verpasst. Ich war Sauer! Aber das war schon gut so, stell dir vor Dumbledore hätte das mitgekriegt! Was meinte Tom damit das du mir Böse bist? Etwa wegen den Dursleys ? Aber ich wollte dich doch diese Sommerferien sowieso zu mir holen, was war ich erschrocken ich stand gestern vorm Ligusterweg 4 und du warst nicht da. Ich bin sofort zu Tom und siehe da, dieser sagte mir doch glatt du bist hier." Zufrieden strahlte Sirius seinen Kleinen an.

Dieser fühlte sich durch den Wortschwall etwas betäubt, als er wieder zu sich kam, setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch, die beiden Männer taten es ihm gleich, nachdem jeder von ihnen seinen Teller gefüllt hatte, fühlte sich Harry in der Lage Fragen zu stellen.

„ Zuerst einmal Entschuldigung Tom, ich wollte nicht so austicken und weis auch gar nicht was mich geritten hat, Sirius ich freue mich voll das du hier bist, und muss auch bei dir sagen das es mir Leid tut, ich hab dich beschuldigt ohne die Fakten zu kennen, aber du hast mich grad eines besseren belehrt."  
Die beiden Männer nickten nur, und warteten das Harry fort fuhr.  
Dieser stellte auch gleich eine Frage die ihn die ganze zeit Beschäftigt hatte: „Was ich aber immer noch nicht verstehe, wie können die beiden Gründer auf mich aufgepasst haben? Müssten die den nicht Tot sein? Und wie kann es sein das ich zwei Erinnerungen habe?"  
„Das mit der Erinnerung ist soweit ich weis eine Falsche Information die dir von Dumbledore eingepflanzt wurde, statt mit Wormtail halt mit Tommy-Boy, damit wollte der Alte dafür sorgen, das sein kleiner Goldjunge, den Großen Bösen Lord so richtig hasst, aber die Gründer, muss dir Tom erklären." Fröhlich verwies Siri auf Tom.

Dieser war zwar gerade damit beschäftigt Sirius mit Blicken zu erdolchen, hörte aber bereitwillig auf um Harrys Frage zu beantworten: „ Wie ich dir gestern bereits erzählte ist Salazar Slytherin mein Vater, Godric Gyfindor ist sein bester Freund, eigentlich sind sie als bestes mit Brüder im Geiste beschrieben, als ich damals auf dich aufpassen wollte kamen mir ab und zu Todesser -Versammlungen dazwischen und Dad hat sich dann bereit gefunden auf dich zu Achten."  
„Aber war dein Vater kein Riddle? Und wieso leben die Gründer überhaupt noch?"Harry fand zwar eine Frage beantwortet, aber nur um die nächste aufgeworfen zu sehen.

„In der Menschenwelt würdest du es Pseudonym nennen Harry, stell dir vor ein eigentlich Toter würde durch die Gegend rennen das gäbe einen Massenauflauf, und diesen Decknamen habe ich dann halt übernommen, warum die Gründer noch leben ist etwas schwieriger, beide sind Magische Wesen, mein Vater ist ein Vampir ein Daywalker um genau zu sein, das zeug mit Knoblauch und Weihwasser wirkt also kein bisschen bei ihm, daher auch die Roten Augen, Blut saugt er übrigens nur von schlechten Muggeln beispielsweise Vergewaltigern, Dealern, Männer die Frauen schlagen, Ric ist ein anderes Kaliber, er ist Unsterblich, in seinem Blut ist das Volk der Elfen vertreten, aber bei dir nicht mehr zu viele Generationen liegen zwischen dir und Ric, daher bist du ein ganz Normaler Zauberer."

Harry nickte nur nochmal wollte er nicht mehr als Kindisch auffallen, weswegen er nur dasaß und stumm verdaute. Deine nächste Fragen waren auch noch fällig."Und weswegen wollte Bellatrix Lestrange Siri durch den Bogen schicken? Sie muss doch gewusst haben das Sirius ein Totesser ist?"  
Tom und Sirius sahen sich an, keiner wollte so recht mit der Antwort rausrücken, aber Sirius merkte an Harrys blicken, da dieser nicht locker lassen würde, sich windend sah er zu Tom dieser grinste nur fies und sein Mund Formte stumm das Wort `Rache` und Sirius musste sich geschlagen geben.

„Also Harry das war so, meine Cousine Bella war schon immer auf Tom scharf, dieser allerdings nie auf sie, er steht auf Männer, vorzugsweise schwarzhaarig, Blauäugig und umwerfend Gutaussehend, kurz auf mich! Das wollte sie aber nie wahrhaben, deswegen hat sie bei dem Vorfall im Ministerium auch versucht mich durch den bogen der Gerechtigkeit loszuwerden, und tadaa! Als Tommy-Boy das rausfand wurde Rasteban Lestrange Glücklicher Witwer."

Harry jedoch war nicht geschockt, er hatte nichts gegen schwule, er wars ja selbst.  
Harry kam noch einmal auf die Gründer zurück „Leben Helga Huffelpuf und Rowena Ravenclaw eigentlich auch noch? Und sind Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryfindor nicht eigentlich verfeindet?"

Ein lautes lachen ertönte, Harry drehte sich zur Tür und dort stand ein Großer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen dieser schlenderte auf die drei Männer zu und setzte sich an den Tisch." Guten Morgen alle Miteinander, gut schaust du aus Harry ein bisschen Dünn, aber mit genügend essen kriegen wir das schnell hin, bist du verwirrt? Tom hat dir sicher von mir erzählt ich bin Salazar Slytherin, aber du kannst mich Sal nennen."  
Harry fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt, es war eine Sache über die Gründer zu reden aber eine völlig andere mit einem zu Frühstücken, er beäugte den Slytherin unter seinen halb geschlossen Wimpern und konnte sich nicht losreisen, dieser bemerkte das und meinte grinsend. „Na Harry, gefällt dir was du siehst?" dieser schaute verlegen weg.

Salazar jedoch feixte nur und kam auf Harrys Frage zurück: „Um auf deine Frage eben zu Antworten, nein Helga und Row leben leider nicht mehr, Sie waren Normale Hexen und starben nach einem Ausgefüllten Leben an Altersschwäche aber beide haben Nachkommen die heute noch ihre Linie fortsetzen, der streit der zwischen mir und Ric in der Geschichte Hogwarts zu lesen ist, war wirklich, wir streiten heute noch über alles mögliche, es macht uns einfach Spaß, im Buch steht aber eine Verdrehte Fassung."

Harry und die anderen aßen fertig tranken den Kaffee aus und gingen zusammen auf die Terrasse. Dort entschuldigte sich der Dunkle Lord der noch zu Arbeiten hatte, Sirius entschuldigte sich auch, er wollte sich mit Remus in der Winkelgasse treffen, versprach aber noch am Abend wieder zu kommen. Harry saß nun mit Salazar allein da und hatte keine Ahnung was nun weiter geschehen soll...

Shopping

Harry saß nun mit Sal alleine auf der Terrasse und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was man mit einem der Berühmtesten Zauberer Überhaupt so reden könnte. Der Vampir fand das Amüsant und wollte Harry noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Aber nach Fünf Minuten wurde es doch Langweilig und er eröffnete das Gespräch  
„Nun? Soll ich dir ein bisschen von früher erzählen? Ich kann dir auch sagen wie es zu deiner Narbe kam."

„Meine Narbe, und danach von Früher" war alles was Harry heraus bekam.  
„Also Tom hat dir ja von den Abend an Halloween berichtet, aber das du Plötzlich bei den Dursleys gelandet bist, ist noch nicht erklärt. Nachdem Tom auf eine Notfallsitzung der Todesser berufen wurde, boten Ric und ich an auf dich aufzupassen du warst ein echt süßes und Quirliges Kerlchen, als es Zeit wurde dich in Bett zu bringen hast du geweint und warst gar nicht zu beruhigen als Ric meinte wir beide sollten uns gemeinsam auf mein Bett legen was wir auch taten, ich sang ein Lied das Tom immer dazu gebracht hatte einzuschlafen. Tatsächlich hat das auch gut Funktioniert, gegen Mitternacht kam Peter Pettigrew und sagte er sei auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords hier um dich zu den Potters zu bringen, ich fragte ob du den nicht hier übernachten könntest, jedoch wurde dies gleich verneint, die Potters hätten darauf bestanden das Harry sofort heimkommt, das konnte ich nicht so recht glauben als Ric auch schon aufwachte, dieser Hörte die Worte der Ratte und enttarnte sie gleich als Lüge, jedoch hatte Peter dich schon ergriffen und mit einigen Plopps Tauchten Dumbledore und seine Lakaien aus den Phönixorden auf, er hatte die Koordinaten durch die verräterische Ratte erfahren, Ric und ich kämpften aber der Orden war in der Überzahl, derweil schlichen Dumbledore und die Ratte nach Hogwarts und versuchten dich ebenfalls zu Eliminieren, Dank einiger Schutzzauber sowohl von Ric und mir als auch von Tom und den Potters kamst du mit dem Leben davon, wurdest jedoch zu den Dursleys gebracht um Später eine Waffe für die Vernichtung meines Sohnes Tom zu sein."

„ Das war also der Traum den ich hatte, so Langsam glaube ich, ich kriege den Durchblick, magst du mir noch ein bisschen von Früher erzählen?"  
Dies lies sich Salazar nicht zweimal sagen und schon erzählte er Harry witzige Anekdoten aus der Gründerzeit es war schon gegen Mittag als Harry schmunzelnd darüber nachdachte das der Gründer sich wohl gerne selbst reden hörte, das war aber kein Problem für ihn dieser erzählte so fesselnd, das die Zeit wie im nu verging, und Harry mehr als einmal in Lachen ausbrach.

Unbemerkt von den Zweien kam ein Hochgewachsener Weiß haariger Mann mit Grünen Augen auf die Terrasse, er beobachtete die beiden und dachte darüber nach , ob er seinen Besten freund jemals so gelöst gesehen hatte, nachdenklich betrachtete er die Aura von Harry und überlegte wo er eine solche schon mal gesehen hatte. `James` schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, `Das also ist der Sohn von Lilly und James `er ging gemütlich auf die zwei zu, als der Slytherin auch schon den Kopf hob, dieser Sprang auf eilte auf Godric zu und Umarmte ihn , danach zog er den Gründer zu Harry an den Tisch.

„Harry darf ich dir Godric Gryfindor vorstellen? Er ist wie du weist der Gründer deines Hauses, Ric das ist Harry Potter ein Vollblut Gryfindor." Auf diese Bemerkung wurde er aus zwei paar Grünen Augen misstrauisch beäugt, als Gryfindor war man niemals sicher ob ein Slytherin dies nicht als Beleidigung meinen kö besagter Slytherin aber nur arglos lächelte, dachten die beiden sich nichts mehr dabei.  
Ric setzte sich Harry gegenüber und nahm diesen genau unter die Lupe, was er sah war einfach nur Grauenhaft! Ein schmaler hübscher Junge mit strahlend Grünen Augen, Glänzendes Schwarzes strubbeliges Haar, soweit so gut, aber die Klamotten! Eine alte gammelig viel zu große Jeans, die einem Walross sehr gut gepasst hätte, der Pullover 10 Nummern zu Groß und löchrig, die Farbe ein ekliges Matchbraun! Das ging gar nicht, er gab Sal unauffällig zu verstehen, was er wollte dessen Augen fingen an zu funkeln, hatte er doch die selbe Idee.  
Harry sah Sal und Ric an und versuchte zu verstehen worüber die beide sich ohne Worte zu Unterhalten schienen, kam aber nicht drauf, allerdings zeigte die Aura von beiden keine Bedrohung weswegen er sich in Sicherheit wiegte. Doch das sollte sich schnell ändern, beide sahen ihn an und riefen gleichzeitig „Shopping" Harry sah sich suchend um doch hinter ihm stand keiner.

„Meint ihr mich? Ich wüsste nicht warum?" „Das ist nicht dein ernst Harry, du brauchst was anständiges zum anziehen.." „Sal ich habe doch Kleidung, ich Hasse Einkaufen." „Ric Sag was!" „Harry so kannst du nicht rumlaufen, und sieh es mal so, du machst Sal und mir eine Freude, Wir lieben es einzukaufen" Harry merkte das er am nachgeben war,Unglücklich den es Stimmte, er hatte nichts zum anziehen, aber er hasste Einkaufen, dass das kein Argument war merkte er auch selbst und nickte gequält. Schnell sagte Sal seinen Sohn bescheid, und sprach einen Glamour über alle drei, dann schnappte er sich Harry und Apparierte ihn die Winkelgasse, direkt neben Ihnen tauchte Ric auf, dieser ergriff die andere Seite Harrys und rief „ auf zu Madam Malkins, danach zur Nocktunalley und dann in die Muggelwelt in in die Boutiquen."  
Gesagt getan, Harry dachte geschlagen darüber nach das dieser Tag die Hölle werden würde.

Als sie in dem laden ankamen, kam schon die Besitzerin auf sie zu und Fragte ob sie helfen könne, Sal hob Harry auf ein Podest ( hach, ich will auch) auf dem Madam Malkins die Maße nehmen kann, er und Ric gingen um Harry herum und sagten fachmännisch was sie für ihn wollten, Ric sagte „ Eine Robe in Rot mit Goldenen Applikationen, zwei im schlichten Schwarz , und einen Umhang für den Sommer und einen für den Winter." Sal nickte und meinte " Über das rot kann Mann streiten aber sonst in Ordnung, es fehlt noch eine Robe in Grün mit silbernen Verzierungen."  
Harry wurde nicht gefragt, dieser fragte sich ob es den ganzen Tag so weiter gehen sollte.

Die Besitzerin sagte es würde etwa einen halben Tag dauern dann wäre die Bestellung fertig, die Männer nickten, und zogen Harry auch schon Richtung Nocktungasse, dort steuerten sie auf einen Laden zu der auch Schuhe und Muggelkleidung im Angebot hatte. Mit Harrys Maße ausgestattet suchten sie Kleidung zusammen die dieser anprobieren sollte, was er auch brav tat. Dabei waren Jeans in Bleached Blue, Schwarz, und Blau, Kordhosen ihn den Farben Schwarz und Grau. Hemden, T- shirts und Pullover in Blau, Schwarz, Rot, Grün, Silber weis. Er Probierte alles tapfer an und seine selbst ernannten Modeberater beschlossen alles gleich mitzunehmen, danach musste er Schuhe anprobieren.  
Beide waren sich bei den Schuhen schnell einig, und so kam Harry in den Besitz von ein Paar Turnschuhen, ein paar Stulpen stiefeln `wann soll ich die anziehen?`laut sagte er das aber nicht, ein paar normale Straßenschuhe, Hausschuhe, und Stiefel die bis an die knie mit gingen schwarz und mit Riemen verziert die ihm auf Anhieb gefallen hatten.

Es war schon früher Nachmittag, als die Zauberer in der Muggelwelt ankamen, dort steuerten sie auf eine Mall zu und schon ging das einkaufen weiter, Harry bekam Schlafanzüge, Unterwäsche und Socken, und auch da lief er einfach mit und lies die beiden machen. Danach aber schwor er nie wieder mit den beiden zu reden, wenn er nicht sofort eine Pause bekäme. Da die beiden sowieso nur noch zum Juwelier, Tierladen. Zaubertrankgeschäft und zum Buchladen wollten liesen sie sich breitschlagen.

Seufzend setzte sich Harry mit den beiden an die Straßenterrasse einer Pizzeria, Sal und Ric folgten ihm als auch schon der Kellner kam dieser nahm die Bestellung auf.  
Nach dem alle satt waren und Ric bezahlt hatte wollten sie schon gehen als jemand bekanntes auf die Pizzeria zusteuerte, Diese setzten sich genau neben den Tisch der drei Zauberer und fingen eine Interessante Unterhaltung an, Harry saß wie festgefrizzt auf seinen Platz und war sehr Dankbar für den Glamour. „ Dudley-Schätzchen was willst du essen?" „Eine Große Familien Pizza, Lasagne, und eine große Portion Tiramisu." „Sicher mein Schatz du bist sowieso zu Dünn." Grunzend gab Vernon seine Zustimmung und Unterhielt sich mit Petunia „ Ich hab den Direktor der Freakschule Kontaktiert, aber noch keine Antwort erhalten, Dieser undankbare Freak ist jetzt schon zwei Tage weg, wenn der wieder kommt geht mir sein Pate am Arsch vorbei und ich nehm das Balg in den Keller und prügele in die Dankbarkeit ein, unser Haussklave wird dann schon wieder Parieren, keine Angst Petunia, wenn er wieder da ist macht er wieder die ganze Hausarbeit." „ Das will ich auch hoffen, nicht mal das Geld vom Dumbledore macht wieder gut einen Freak haben zu müssen." Als das essen kam hörte man nur noch gefräßiges schweigen.

Sal und Ric kochten vor Wut, konnten sie sich doch anhand von Harrys Blässe denken welches Balg gemeint war. Beide nahmen Harry und Verliesen das Restaurant. Anders als vorgehabt Apparierten sie sofort nach Hause. Dort marschierten sie direkt zu Sirius und verlangten eine Erklärung von ihm, dieser war einfach nur verwirrt, er wusste das Harry sich bei den Dursleys nicht wohl fühlte hatte aber keine Ahnung über die Missstände gehabt. Alle drei sahen auf Harry, dieser winkte aber nur Müde ab und sagte es wäre vorbei. Das fanden die anderen drei gar nicht, sie schlossen sich um Harry und Apparierten direkt in eine Todesser Versammlung hinein, bevor der Dunkle Lord etwas sagen konnte, sprudelte das Erlebnis mit den Dursleys aus ihnen heraus, die Todesser standen da und wussten nicht ob sie angreifen sollten oder nicht.

Tom fasste einen Entschluss: „ Alle Todesser her hören! Diese Zauberer sind in Ruhe zu lassen, ja da steht Harry Potter aber er kennt jetzt die Wahrheit. Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, haben seine Verwandten ihn böse mit gespielt, findet Sie, Fangt Sie, bringt sie in die Kerker, Versagen wird Hart bestraft! Geht!" sofort machten sich alle Todesser auf den weg den Befehl auszuführen.  
Harry sagte in den Raum hinein „ Müsste Dudley nicht in der Irrenanstalt sitzen? Warum war er draußen?"

Versöhnung

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später berichtete Lucius Malfoy , das er die drei Menschenähnlichen Individuen in den Kerker gebracht hat, darauf nickte Voldemort und rief seine Todesser wieder zurück, als alle da waren wurde ihnen gesagt das die Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt wurde allerdings nicht von ihnen, dafür lies er die Todesser die das Pech hatten in der ersten Reihe zu stehen den Crucio spüren.  
Der innere Kreis stand nur unbeteiligt daneben und wartete bis, ihr Lord die äußeren entließ.

Danach bestellte er seine Inneren in den Großen Salon, dort wollte er ihr weiteres vorgehen planen. „ Nun Lucius die Dursleys müssen bis heute Abend warten, du versuchst im Ministerium so viele Informationen über Harrys Aufenthalt bei ihnen wie möglich zu finden, komm doch heute zum Abendessen vorbei bring deine Frau und Draco mit.  
Bis heute Abend."  
Nachdem der Malfoy sich verabschiedet hatte, winkte Voldemort noch Severus Snape zu sich „ Mylord, Dumbledore sucht immer noch nach dem Jungen, mittlerweile durchforstet der Orden die Winkelgasse und die Umgebung um den Ligusterweg, Molly Weasley und ihr Mann machen Dumbledore das Leben schwer und fordern das sollte der Junge wohlbehalten zurückkommen, dieser nie wieder zu den Dursleys muss, Lupin schlägt in die selbe Kerbe, Tonks und Kingsley denken sogar darüber nach ob der Orden sich genug um Harry gekümmert hat, und das man hätte kontrollieren müssen wie es ihm geht. Dumbledore verliert an Boden!"

Tom dachte kurz nach „Severus versuche Mrs. Weasley zu beruhigen, tue so als hättest du Harrys Verstörtheit nie mitgekriegt, und mache bei Dumbledore Boden gut wir können nicht gebrauchen das er misstrauisch wird, mach es aber so, das seine Leute von Phönixorden es werden, hilf ihm so das er noch Dümmer da steht."  
Snape nickte und Flohte direkt in den Fuchsbau.

Als er fertig war ging Tom Müde in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er Sirius fand der auf der Besuchercouch eingeschlafen war, er setzte sich auf den gegenüber stehenden Sessel und dachte lange nach, nun fiel ihm auch wieder ein das er Harry wegen den Dursleys befragen wollte, fand es aber nun Sinnvoller diese direkt unter Veritas- Serum selbst zu fragen, sollte sich seine Vermutung bestätigen, würde das Rache geben.

Derweil bei Harry :

Harry war nervös, die Gründer hatten ihn auf sein Zimmer gebracht und gesagt er sollte sich erst mal vom Einkaufen erholen, aber nachdem er den Befehl des Dunklen Lords gehört hatte machte er sich sorgen nicht um die Dursleys sondern darum das er wenn er die Situation richtig eingeschätzt hatte bald für drei Morde verantwortlich sein würde.  
`Ich muss etwas unternehmen, wo könnte Voldemort jetzt sein? Ich könnte Jingle Fragen` „ Jingle" „ Master Potter haben gerufen? Was kann Jingle für den Master tun?"

„ Jingle, bringe mich Bitte zu Master Riddle." „ Ja Master Potter" einige Minuten Später stand Harry vor der Tür Klopfte kurz und ging hinein.  
Drinnen erwartete ihn ein ungewöhnliches Bild Sirius lag schlafend auf der Couch und Tom saß ihm Nachdenklich gegenüber . Harry schlich leise auf die Beiden zu und tippte den Lord Behutsam an die Schulter, dieser schreckte auf legte seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und deutete Harry ihn zu dem Schreibtisch zu folgen.  
Als Harry und Tom saßen , schaute Tom kurz zu Sirius ob er noch schlief dann fragte er was er für Harry tun könne.

„ Wissen Sie ich hab eure Wut heute mitbekommen, daher hab ich das Gefühl wenn ihr die Dursleys habt bringt ihr sie um."  
„Harry zu aller erst Duze mich doch,du pendelst eh dauernd zwischen du und Sie. Was die Dursleys betrifft, ja ich glaube da wollen einige inklusive mir Blut sie werden noch mit Veritas- Serum befragt und das entscheidet über ihr Leben."  
„Tom du musst verstehen, selbst wenn ihr alles erfahrt und dann bin ich sicher, das ihr sie umbringen wollt, will ich das nicht wenn ich Tod währe, wäre das was anderes aber ich Lebe. Ich..Ich könnte mit dem Gedanken drei Morde auf dem Gewissen zu haben nicht Leben. Bestrafe Sie wie du willst Grausam, Fantasievoll und Gemein! Aber bitte Töte sie nicht!"  
`Mist das wirft meine ganze Planung durch den Haufen, das ist so durch und durch Gryfindor`

„Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen, aber Bluten werden sie, auf die eine oder andere weiße, so wecke jetzt bitte Siri in einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen."  
„Damit kann ich Leben, Danke."  
Harry stand auf und ging auf die Couch zu, er rüttelte sanft an der Schulter seines Paten, aber der reagierte nicht, also schüttelte er ihn etwas fester und rief „ Sirius aufwachen!" Aber Sirius schlief seelenruhig weiter. Dann hatte Harry eine Idee „ MISTER BLACK 10 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFINDOR!" Aber Sirius schlief weiter gerade als Harry gereizt einen Aqua sprechen wollte, rief Tom fröhlich: „ Sirius essen fassen" Wie der Blitz sprang Sirius hoch „Wie, Was Wo?" blickte sich suchen und zog einen Flunsch als er Tom und Harry Lachen sah. Als sich beide beruhigt hatten, sagten sie Sirius das es Zeit zum Abendessen sei und schon war er Versöhnt.

Im Esszimmer angekommen erwartete Harry eine Überraschung dort saßen drei Blondinen die ihm sehr bekannt vor kamen einer dieser Platinblonden Schönheiten fielen fast die Grauen Augen aus. „ Ist das Potter was hat der hier zu suchen! Potty hast du dich verirrt" „Malfoy wie er leibt und Lebt, du wirst drüber weg kommen Frettchen!" „Ruhe!" beide sahen erschrocken auf, Voldemort sah sie Belustigt an „ Wenn das auf Hogwarts Standard ist, Tut mir Dumbledore fast Leid, aber nur Fast. Sprecht euch aus schließlich ist hier kein Kindergarten."

Harry setzte sich genau Draco gegenüber, beide warfen sich Giftige Blicke zu und die Erwachsenen fragten sich wie lange das gehen sollte.  
Nachdem Harry keine Lust mehr hatte Draco nieder zu starren, sah er sich am Tisch um, dort saßen die Malfois, Ric und Sal, Tom und Sirius sowie Severus, dadurch das er sich von Malfoy hatte ablenken lassen hatte er gar nicht bemerkt wer alles dort saß.  
Sal saß neben ihn und er hatte es nicht mal bemerkt, allerdings war Draco nieder starren eine Sache die erledigt werden wollte, dieser sah ihn schon wieder an und hatte einen merkwürdigen Blick drauf. Nach dem Essen wollte Harry gleich auf sein Zimmer gehen als Tom ihn bat Draco mit zu nehmen, er wäre im Kerker nur im weg.

Widerwillig stimmte Harry zu und ging mit Malfoy auf sein Zimmer dort setzte sich Harry aufs Bett und Malfoy auf einen Sessel. Beide schwiegen sich eine Weile an, bis Draco anfing: „Pot... nein Harry, wie sag ich es nur? Zuerst einmal du bist an allen Schuld weil du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast!" „ Ich soll schuld sein? Du hast doch meinen ersten Freund in der Zauberwelt beleidigt, wie hättest du den Reagiert?" „He, es war das erste mal das ich von mir aus meine Freundschaft angeboten habe.." rutschte es aus Draco raus, dieser verstummte und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens Harry.

„Du warst beleidigt? Und deshalb dieser Jahrelange Kleinkrieg?" „Ja, ich war verletzt und dachte wenn du schon nicht mein Freund werden willst und Lieber mit dem Wiesel rumhängst, dann werden wir eben Feinde!" „Nenne Ron nicht Wiesel das hat er nicht verdient, er hat mir immer beigestanden (das trimagische Turnier ignoriere ich einfach mal) und einiges an Gefahren für mich in Kauf genommen...aber ...wenn du mir versprechen kannst das du wenigsten Versuchst ihn zu Akzeptieren können wir über einen Waffenstillstand nachdenken, später vielleicht sogar über eine Freundschaft!"

„Ich bekomme deine Freundschaft wohl nur wenn ich die Bedienungen annehme? Ich verspreche es, es wenigstens zu versuchen."  
„O.K. Mehr kann ich wohl nicht erwarten, aber mal was anderes sind deine Eltern bei dem Verhör meiner Pseudo Verwandten dabei?"  
„ Pseudo? Aber ja sie sind dabei, wieso?" „Weil ich gerne wüsste warum so viele Leute dabei sein müssen, was geht all denen meine Vergangenheit was an!"  
„Ich glaube der Lord will zeugen und mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium da kann er eine Akte anlegen und Beweise gegen den Direktor sammeln."  
Nach einen etwas schwierigen Start redeten die beiden ganz normal mit einander und Harry erzählte sogar ein bisschen aus seiner Kindheit, dafür gestand Draco das er in einen Slytherin namens Blais Zabini verliebt sei, dieser allerdings nur einen Freund in Ihm sehe.

Zur Gleichen Zeit in den Kerkern:

Vernon und Petunia Dursley knieten beide gefesselt am Boden der Zaubertrank Professor hatte beiden einen Wahrheitstrank verabreicht und zur Befragung bereit erklärt.

(ich werde ab nun im Frage und Antwort Stil schreiben)

Tom: „Stimmt es das Harry James Potter als Baby bei Ihnen abgeben wurde?"

Vernon und Petunia: „Ja"

Sirius: „Warum habt ihr Harry so mies behandelt"

Vernon: „Weil er ein Freak ist und man die Freakheit aus ihm heraus treiben muss."

Sirius: „Crucio, falsche Antwort"

Lucius: „Wie haben sie ihn den Bestraft?"

Petunia: „Wir haben ihn ab seinen dritten Lebensjahr im Schrank unter der Treppe wohnen lassen, er bekam nur eine scheibe Brot und eine Flasche Leitungswasser am Tag, er musste für uns Kochen und den Haushalt schmeißen, an Feiertagen musste er uns ein Festmahl kochen und bekam nur die Reste durch eine Katzenklappe unter die Treppe geschoben. Wenn er frech war hat Vernon sich um ihn gekümmert."

Narzissa : „Wie haben sie ihn Bestraft Vernon?"

Vernon: „ Ich habe ihn gezwungen im Keller zu schlafen ohne Licht, zu essen gab es in der zeit nichts, und nur zur Hausarbeit habe ich ihn wieder hoch geholt, manchmal habe ich ihn im Winter mit Eiskalten Wasser im Garten Nass gespritzt. Wenn seine Freakheit hoch kam habe ich ihn auch mal verprügelt, oder auch Dudley auf ihm losgelassen."

Tom: „ Crucio!, Crucio!, Crucio!"

Lucius: „ Haben sie jemals von Dumbledore gesagt bekommen, das sie Harry in Ruhe lassen sollen."

Petunia: „ Nein, wir haben Geld von ihm bekommen um ihn durch zu bringen, er hat uns den Auftrag erteilt das Balg klein zu halten, wie ist egal. Wir durften ihn nur nicht Töten da er die Waffe für Du- Weißt- schon -wen sein soll."

( ab hier wieder Normal)

Tom wollte noch eine Frage stellen, aber das Serum hatte Aufgehört zu wirken, er verfluchte bitter die Tatsache das er Harry versprechen musste die Dursleys nicht zu Töten. Diese Brüllten laut drauflos von wegen Freiheit Beraubung und was von Anwalt, keiner hörte hin.

Der Dunkle Lord sagte seinen Anhängern das diese den Walross und das Pferd zwar Quälen aber nicht Töten dürften. Das gab zwar Gemurmel aber keiner sprach den Aveda Kadavra , während seine Anhänger schneide - Flüche,und Selbst peitschende Peitschen herauf beschworen und die Dursleys auch sonst sehr Fantasievoll quälten, überlegte der Lord sich eine Strafe schlimmer als der Tot, er Verlies kurz die Zelle und kam mit einen Diabolischen Grinsen wieder zurück. Sirius hatte gerade einen besonders fiesen Spruch gesprochen der über die Dursley die Illusion legte sie würden bei Lebendigen Leib verbrennen, dies genoss der Lord noch, dann Befahl er aufzuhören.

„Eine Frage noch wieso ist euer Sohn wieder bei euch? Harry hat gesagt er ist in die geschlossene Anstalt gewandert?"

„Er wurde vorzeitig entlassen, sagte er wisse nun das alles nur ein Böser Streich von Harry war und Dementoren gar nicht existieren." sagte Vernon schadenfroh.  
Sal und Ric hatten sich die ganze zeit im Hintergrund gehalten, eigentlich hatte Ric einfach nur alle Hände voll zu tun Sal davon abzuhalten die Dursleys zu Lynchen, aber nun wurde es diesen zu viel „ Tom sag auf der stelle was du für die drei geplant hast sonst bringe ich sie um, ich habe gar nichts versprochen!"

„Vater bleib Locker, meine Strafe hat es in sich hör zu und dann urteile:" Er drehte sich zu den Kerker Insassen und erklärte ihnen ihr weiteres Schicksal „ Ab sofort wird ihr Sohn in einem Boot- Camp leben dort wird er hart gedrillt, wenn er dort wieder zu einen Jungen gemacht und kein Babywal mehr ist kommt er auf eine Militärakademie für schwer Erziehbare Jungen, wenn er dort unschön auffällt wandert er sofort in den Jugendknast, und wenn er erwachsen ist, direkt wieder hierher in den Kerker" Petunia brüllte auf das man das ihren Baby nicht antun könne. Aber der Lord war noch nicht fertig und Fluchte ihr und Vernon einen Silencioauf.

„Auch für sie Beide habe ich das passende, sie werden bei einen Freund von mir untergebracht, Vlad Tempest ein Herziges Kerlchen, dort werden sie im Rang unter den Hauselfen stehen, sie werde jeden Tag um Vier Uhr aufstehen und bis Zwölf Uhr Mitternacht arbeiten, alles was man ihnen aufträgt, sie bekommen nur ein Liter Wasser am Tag und eine scheibe Brot die sie sich Teilen müssen, Sie werden dort in den Kerkern untergebracht und von Zwölf bis Halb Vier von Vlad höchst persönlich gefoltert! Viel Spaß in ihren zukünftigen Leben!" Alle im Raum außer die Betroffenen bewunderten die Fantasie des Lords, er hatte im Rahmen seines Versprechens aus den vollen geschöpft.

Sie verließen den Kerker und Apparierten in den Salon, dort gratulierte Salazar seinen Sohn für die Problemlösung, und auch die anderen waren voll einverstanden, sie tranken noch einen Feuerwhisky und gingen anschließend schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen bei Tom und Sirius, beide lagen noch zusammen gekuschelt ihm Bett als Sirius etwas einfiel „ Du Tommy- Boy , unser Patenkind hat übermorgen Geburtstag."  
Tom blickte Sirius strafend an, stand aber auf, ausnahmsweise folgte Sirius ohne zu meckern die Beiden trafen sich noch vor den Frühstück mit Salazar, Godric , den Malfoys und Severus ein Plan wurde ausgetüftelt wie man Harry am besten ablenken könne, den es wurde eine Überraschungsparty geplant. Draco sollte Harry Morgen ablenken, und in der zeit würde die Party vorbereitet.

Der Tag verlief ruhig und auch der nächste sollte entspannt laufen, Harry lies sich ablenken. Draco hatte ihn nach den Frühstück nach draußen geschleppt um Quidditch zu spielen, das taten sie bis zum Mittagessen, danach zwang Draco Harry dazu mit ihm Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben zu machen, was bei Harry tatsächlich bis zum Abendessen dauerte, aber dank Dracos hilfe gelang ihm der Aufsatz einigermaßen, Snape würde kaum was zum Meckern haben.

Beide hielten das Abendessen mit mühe durch und waren einfach nur froh als sie in Ihren jeweiligen Betten verschwanden.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry das Gefühl das etwas in der Luft liegt konnte es aber nicht genau benennen, es war ein Gefühl von Spannung, allerdings Positiv weswegen er sich keine Gedanken machte, er lag im Bett und dachte über eine bestimmte Person nach, er wusste das er ihn mochte war sich aber nicht sicher, immer wenn er in seiner nähe war hatte er Schwierigkeiten ein Wort raus zubringen, seine Beinen wurden zittrig und er hatte das Gefühl tausend Schnatze surrten in seinem Bauch.  
Aber war das nicht mehr als nur mögen? Nur in seiner nähe fühlte er sich geborgen, nicht die geborgenheit eines Vaters wie bei Sirius, oder eines Freundes, auch hatte er sich noch nie so Komisch gefühlt wenn er jemanden zu nah kam, nicht so wie bei ihm, ob er Krank wurde? Herzrassen ein komisches nicht unangenehmes Gefühl sobald er ihm auch nur etwas näher kam, war das Liebe ? Hatte er überhaupt eine Chance?

Aber diese Roten Augen von ihm schienen ihm mit Zuneigung zu begegnen, Harry kam zu der Überzeugung das der ältere den ersten Schritt machen musste, er war zwar ein Gryfindor, aber diesen Schritt über lies er gerne dem Slytherin.

Mit dieser Entscheidung zufrieden, sah er auf die Uhr, es war zeit aufzustehen bald schon würde es Frühstück geben, und Tom legte wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Er ging ins Bad machte sich fertig und kam nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Zimmer zurück. Am Kleiderschrank angekommen überlegte er was er heute anziehen sollte, seit er eine Auswahl hatte machte ihm das Anziehen richtig Spaß.

`Das erinnert mich das Sal und Ric noch mal mit mir Shoppen gehen wollten, hoffentlich hab ich Glück und sie vergessen es` er verdrängte den Gedanken und entschied sich für einen Schwarzen Rolli und eine gleichfarbige eng anliegende Jeans, dazu zog er die schwarzen Riemen Stiefel an. Zufrieden mit sich schlenderte er ins Frühstücks zimmer, dort saßen alle miteinander, doch was Harry überraschte war eine Große Torte, sie stand da wo Harry normal saß er ging auf seinen Platz zu und las sich die Aufschrift auf der Torte durch, dort stand Happy Birthday Harry und genau sechzehn Kerzen zierte die Torte. „ Für mich?" ungläubig sah Harry alle an er hatte seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen. „Blase die Kerzen aus und wünsche dir was" kam es von Sirius.

Harry tat das, aber erst nach den dritten versuch waren alle Kerzen aus. Lachend wurde ihm versichert das das auch zähle, und nach dem Frühstück wollte ihm jeder sein Geschenk überreichen. Zuerst gab Tom ihm aber die Geschenke die per Eule von seinen Freunden geschickt wurden. Harry war einfach nur froh das er von diesen nicht vergessen wurde. Von Ron bekam er ein kehrpacket mit allerlei magischen Süßigkeiten, von den Zwillingen ausnahmsweise keine Scherzartikel sondern ein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste, und Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm einen sehr schönen Pullover in Grün mit einem silbernen Basilisken Gestrickt, von Hermine kam nichts, aber das hatte er irgendwie erwartet.

Nachdem er alles ausgepackt und beiseite gelegt hatte, bekam er die Geschenke der Anwesenden, Draco schenkte ihm ein Buch über Animagi, Harry bedankte sich erfreut, das wollte er sowieso haben. Von Dracos Eltern bekam er einen Einkaufsgutschein für den Buchladen, er bedankte sich auch da Artig, und bekam das nächste Geschenk von Tom und Sirius einen Nagelneuen Nimbus 2001 und ein besenpflegeset.

Godric schenkte Harry den Familienring der Familie Gryfindor mit der Bemerkung, sie seien ja Verwandt , weswegen Harry der Ring zu stünde. Harry streifte ihn sofort über, er passte perfekt.  
Zum Schluss gab Salazar Harry sein Geschenk es war ein Großes grau schattiertes Ei.  
Harry nahm es vorsichtig entgegen, und sah Salazar fragend an.

„ Nun Harry, das Ei beherbergt einen Schattenphönix, dieser wird dir bestimmt ein guter und treuer freund, auch kann er dich beschützen. Das beste ist, er unterhält sich auf telepathischen Weg mit seinen Besitzer. Und keine Angst er und Hedwig werden sich gut verstehen."  
Glücklich umklammerte Harry das Ei, er brachte es in sein Zimmer und legte es dort vorsichtig auf sein Kissen. Danach kehrte er auf sein Fest zurück und Feierte dort mit den anderen bis Mitternacht, danach wurden die Teenager ins Bett geschickt und auch die Erwachsenen gingen zu Bett.

Hogwarts

Die Wochen vergingen nach der ganzen Aufregung ziemlich schnell, Harry hatte sich eingewöhnt und verbrachte viel zeit damit das Manor zu erkundigen auch war er oft draußen und Spielte Quidditch. Und noch etwas geschah er wusste nun das er in Salazar verliebt war, er hatte Draco von seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten erzählt und dieser versprach auf Sal´s verhalten zu achten wenn dieser in Harrys Nähe war, der Anführer der schlangen hatte allerdings ein Pokerface. Tom und Sirius kümmerten sich viel um Harry, sie sorgten dafür das er sich wie zu Hause fühlte und brachten ihm nahe seine Kindheit zu genießen. Tom machte ihm klar das er ein Teenager währe und als solcher in einem Krieg nichts verloren hatte.

Es war nur noch eine Woche dann würde Hogwarts wieder beginnen, Harry hatte schon einige Diskussionen hinter sich, er wollte unbedingt seine Schule in Hogwarts zu ende machen, Sal hielt das für zu gefährlich und Sirius stimmte ihm zu. Zu aller Unzufriedenheit blieb Harry aber stur, was er nicht sagte war das er versuchen wollte herauszufinden wer seine wahren Freunde sind und wer nicht, Ron stand außer Frage aber was mit den anderen war konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

„Harry, Dumbledore hat dich die ganzen Ferien über gesucht, glaubst du nicht er würde alles versuchen dich wieder zur Waffe zu machen?" Sirius war Sauer, hatte er doch das Gefühl bei Harry gegen die Wand zu reden. Auch Sal war kurz davor einen Schreikrampf zu bekommen dieser Junge war so unglaublich Stur. `Das ist einer der Gründe, warum du dich verliebt hast` meinte seine innere Stimme nur. Sal schnaubte es war nur eine der Eigenschaften Harrys die ihn anzog, aber er wusste wann man sich geschlagen geben musste.

„Sirius lass es für jetzt, Tom will mit uns reden, mit dir auch Harry." Sirius nickte und als sie alle zusammen bei Tom saßen hoffte er das dieser eine Lösung hätte. Er hatte eine... Aber Harry sah nicht Glücklich aus, er reagierte auch nicht so!

„SLYTHERIN!?" Nein Harry war nicht Glücklich, aber das war die Bedienung. „Ich darf also nur nach Hogwarts zurück wenn ich wechsle? Warum tut ihr mir das an, die Schlangen werden niemals einen Löwen in ihrer Mitte dulden, ich bin ja so was von Tod!" „Harry du übertreibst, niemand wird dir dort etwas tun, ich habe alle Slytherin´s schon Informiert. Das einzigste was dir noch gefährlich werden kann ist dein Unglaubliches Geschick für Missgeschicke aller Art." Harry wollte Tom empört widersprechen wusste aber das er ärgerlicherweise recht hatte.

Sal war zufrieden, bei den Schlangen würde Harry nichts Passieren `Und wenn irgendeiner in diesen Raum glaubt mein Kleiner geht allein nach Hogwarts hat er sich grob verschätzt` Er würde nämlich den Teufel tun seinen kleinen Gefährten alleine zu lassen. Er hatte es noch keinen gesagt aber er war sich sicher das Harry James Potter sein war, und Seins würde er nicht mehr hergeben. Da der Junge aber noch ein Teenager war wollte er es langsam angehen lassen, auch wenn er ziemlich sicher war das Harry seine Gefühle erwiderte, er hatte Draco´s verhalten gemerkt und die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Dieser sollte wohl in Harrys Auftrag spionieren.

Tom und Sirius liesen Sal links liegen dieser kochte seit einiger zeit sein eigenes Süppchen, Tom wusste aus Erfahrung das es besser war sich nicht einzumischen. Also wandten sich beide lieber den schmollenden Harry zu der immer noch der Meinung war nach Gryfindor zu gehören, als Ric rein kam um Tom die neusten Narichten rund um Hogwarts zu erzählen bot sich ihm ein merkwürdiger Anblick: Sirius und Tom versuchten ihren Patenkind klar zumachen das es kein Verrat an Gryfindor sei zu wechseln, wenn man die Wahl zwischen zwei Häuser hatte und Sal wirkte als würde er in fremden Sphären schweben.

Er wurde sofort in die Diskussion einbezogen, und er dachte über beide Argumente nach: „ Es ist kein Verrat und ich sage das nicht nur weil du in Slytherin sicherer bist. Harry du hattest die Wahl zwischen zwei Häuser dadurch bist du Gryfindor und Slytherin. Und du hättest den Vorteil das Severus dir nicht mehr mutwillig Punkte abzieht." Harry merkte wie sein widerstand zu bröckeln begann, wollte aber noch einen versuch wagen, eigentlich nur aus trotz damit niemand denkt er währe leicht umzustimmen.  
„Dumbledore wird dem niemals zustimmen!" „Doch, er wird müssen. Du musst nicht mal den Hut aufsetzten, es reicht wenn du in der Großen halle den Tisch wechselst." wand Sal ein, dieser kam gerade aus den La-La- Land und hatte Harrys Einwand gehört.

Harry hob kapitulierend die Hände hoch, stand auf und ging. Die einhellige Meinung der noch Anwesenden war das dies ein Ja sein sollte. Harry derweil stapfte durch die Gänge auf der suche nach Draco, den wen er schon wechseln musste konnte er Draco auch genauso gut mit Zabini helfen, ein Schlachtplan musste her. Er suchte etwa eine Stunde, bis er McNair über den weg lief als er diesen fragte ob er Draco gesehen hätte meinte er Malfoy Sr. nahm ihn mit nach hause. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, da hätte er ja noch lange suchen können.

Aber nachdem er nun keinen Draco mehr zu Verfügung hatte machte er sich auf zur Bibliothek, dort wollte er alles über Vampire nachschlagen. Er fand auch schnell was er suchte:

Vampire sind schwarz magische Wesen die sich von Blut ernähren, es gibt verschiedene Vampire unter anderen Daywalker und Nightwalker, bei den Daywalker handelt es sich um geborene Vampire, Nightwalker sind sind gebissene Vampire die jedoch nur entstehen wenn der gebissene bewusst Umgewandelt wird ohne der Gefährte des Daywalker zu sein. Gefährten eines Daywalker können gebissen werden und weiterhin das Tageslicht genießen, wenn der Vampir seinen Gegenpart gefunden hat ernährt er sich nur noch von diesen, weswegen der Gefährte die Menschlichen Eigenschaften beibehält, er wird jedoch unsterblich und nimmt auch spezifische Merkmale eines Vampirs an: Schnelligkeit, über entwickelte Sinne, Nachts sehen nur um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.

Harry hoffte das er Chancen hatte, war aber nicht sicher ob er es wert war, oder das Salazar ihm eine Ewigkeit um sich haben wollte. Er seufzte schwer, wenn er doch nur wüsste was der Sly für ihn empfand wäre es leichter aber so! =Das kleine Menschenkind hat Probleme, oder warum seufzt es so tief= Harry sah runter, Nagini schlängelte auf ihn zu, in der zeit wo er schon hier war fand er heraus das sie eine wirklich gute Zuhörerin war. =Hallo Nagini, ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht was ich gelesen habe, das hat mir nicht gefallen.= zischelte Harry.

Nagini zischelte zweifelnd, lies es aber auf sich beruhen, sie hielt nicht viel davon ungebetene Ratschläge zu erteilen, Harry wusste ja das er jederzeit mit seinen Problemen zu ihr kommen konnte. Einträchtig saßen die beide noch eine Weile zusammen und schwatzten einfach so. Als es zeit war zum Abendessen zu gehen verabschiedete Harry sich und machte sich auf den weg. Er kam am Gästezimmer des Tränkemeisters vorbei, er wollte schnell weiter gehen konnte er diesen doch nach wie vor nicht leiden egal ob ein guter Freund seines Vaters oder nicht, hielt jedoch inne als er ein untypisches Geräusch hörte. Da! Da war es schon wieder, ein schluchzen drang aus dem Zimmer. Harry wusste es wäre besser weiter zugehen, aber seine Neugier war größer.

Er trat so leise wie möglich näher an die Tür und hoffte mehr zu erfahren, der Professor nuschelte jedoch zwischen dem Weinen nur leise vor sich hin, so das er sich enttäuscht entfernen wollte, er war im begriff sich abzuwenden als er leise einen Namen hörte, er dachte er hätte sich verhört! Aber nein, da war er wieder! Es war nur der Nachname aber es reichte völlig das Harry die Beine in die Hand nahm und ins Esszimmer flüchtete. `Snape liebt einen Weasley? Verdammt welchen? Hätte er nicht den Vornamen benutzen können, das half ihn nicht weiter es gab da nämlich ganz schön viel Auswahl`

Harry war Traumatisiert er hätte viel erwartet, aber das? So bekam er vom Gespräch beim Abendessen nicht viel mit. So verpasste er auch leider das er in Gedanken versunken zugestimmt hatte morgen mit Ric und Sal einkaufen zu gehen. Als er merkte was er zugestimmt hatte konnte man seinen gequälten Schrei bestimmt auch im weit entfernten Galaxien hören aber das zog leider nicht. Er sah bettelnd zu Sirius aber sein Pate schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf, bei Tom das selbe.

Murrend stand Harry auf und ging ohne Umwege auf sein Zimmer die letzte Einkaufstour noch gut in Erinnerung machte er sich Bett fertig und ging nachdem er nach seinem Phönixei geschaut hatte ins Bett, wenigstens gut ausgeruht wollte er morgen sein. Merkwürdige Träume suchten Harry heim, Snape stand am Eingang vom Gryfindorturm und rief alle Weasleys aber diese waren gerade dabei Harry mit Weasleys Zauberhaften Scherzartikel zu foltern weil dieser nun ein Slytherin sein würde, Tom und Sirius zuckten nur bedauernd die Schultern und meinten er hätte doch nur mit den Gründern einkaufen müssen.

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry, er hoffte das er wieder einschlafen würde. Da hörte er ein leises klackern, er sah verwundert Hedwig in der nähe des Phönixeis. Das Ei ruckelte hin und her Hedwig bewachte es mit Argusaugen und auch Harry konnte den Blick nicht losreisen sein Phönix schlüpfte! Ein Stück schale brach ab, Harry wollte schon helfen, aber Hedwig gab ein warnendes Klackern von sich, das lies Harry zurück weichen, und er erinnerte sich das Vögel es ja alleine schaffen müssen.

Fasziniert sah Harry zu, mittlerweile war schon der Kopf zu sehen und kurze zeit darauf war es geschafft, „Jingle!" „Ja, Master Harry?" ein müder hauself erschien, aber Harry sah nur seinen Phönix „Schnell bring mir rohes Fleisch und Obst, das Fleisch muss in feine streifen geschnitten sein." der Hauself verschwand um kurz darauf mit dem gewünschten aufzutauchen. Harry bedankte sich abwesend und kümmerte sich um das kleine das auf seinem geschmiegt war und Hungrig fiepte. Er nahm etwas Fleisch und Gierig stürzte sich der Kleine drauf und schlang es runter. Nachdem das Frisch geschlüpfte satt war, gab Harry Hedwig das Obst welches sie dankbar verputze.  
Danach legte Harry das kleine vorsichtig ihn das T-shirt das schon das Ei warm hielt, und deponierte es neben sein Kopfkissen, müde schlief er kurz darauf ein.

Bei Dumbledore:

„Minerva Liebes der Orden hat Harry immer noch nicht gefunden." „Albus, ich mache mir sorgen, erst verschwindet Mister Potter und nun auch seine Verwandten, du hast gesagt er wäre dort sicher und nun ist er seit Fünf Wochen verschollen."  
Dumbledore saß in der Zwickmühle er konnte ja schlecht sagen das er wusste das Harry alles andere als Sicher war, wo die Dursleys in der Nähe sein würden, aber es war ihm auch egal gewesen, der Junge hatte Tom ausschalten sollen, was danach geschah sollte ihm nicht scheren aber alles lief schief.

Nachdem er seiner Frau gesagt hatte das er zu einem wichtigen Termin müsse, machte er sich auf um Informationen aus seinem anderen Spion zu holen, er traute dem Jungen Sev nicht mehr, dieser schien mehr und mehr an die Dunkle Seite zu fallen, da kam es ihm gerade recht einen neuen Überläufer aus Voldemorts Reihen zu haben.

Riddle Manor:

„Hast du gesagt, was du sagen solltest?" „Ja, Lord Voldemort." eine verhüllte Gestalt antwortete dem Dunklem Lord, dieser stieß ein zischendes lachen aus „Gut, er hat auch sicher keinen verdacht?" die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf. Braune Augen Blickten sicher in Rote. „ Ausgezeichnet, du kannst gehen!"

Als Harry durch ein Zwitschern wach wurde, war er das erste mal in seinen Leben kurz nach den aufwachen Hellwach, er setzte seine Brille auf, und nahm das durch Frische zauber noch erhaltene Fleisch und fütterte seinen Phönix, nun kam er auch dazu ihn genauer zu betrachten sein Schnabel uns seine krallen waren pechschwarz seine Augen schillerten in einem eigenartigen violett, das Federkleid wirkte auf dem ersten Blick grau, aber sah man genauer hin waren es alle erdenklichen Grauschattierungen, dazwischen blitzte es Schwarz und Weiß. Er war einfach wunderschön. Harry nannte ihn Grey

Er kam gerade aus dem Bad, wo er sich auch umgezogen hatte er trug eine Bluejeans ein eng anliegendes schwarzes T-shirt und darüber ein weißes Hemd, dazu hatte er einfache Turnschuhe angezogen in Erwartung was heute kommen würde. Es klopfte und nach einem Herein standen die Gründer vor ihn „Morgen Harry, wie ich sehe bist du ja auf Heute vorbereitet!" Harry sagte darauf nichts wenn Ric meinte dumme Kommentare abgeben zu müssen, war es besser gar nichts darauf zu erwidern. Er verfolgte lieber Sal mit Blicken dieser hatte Grey gefunden, er ging auf ihn zu kniete sich vorm Bett und begutachtete den Phönix stauend, so einen hatte er noch nie gesehen, Ric machte mittlerweile das gleiche.

Harry war Stolz auf seinen kleinen, er konnte sich denken das zwei so alte Wesen nur noch sehr schwer in erstaunen zu versetzten waren, aber der kleine hatte es geschafft.  
Nachdem die beiden sich an dem Phönix satt gesehen hatten verabschiedete Harry sich noch schnell von ihm und Hedwig die am Pfosten des Bettes wache hielt. Das Frühstück wartete, danach flohten die drei zu Tom den Wirt um von da aus die Winkelgasse und die Noctunstraße unsicher zu machen. Als erstes ging es zu Gringotts dort wurde die Barschaft aufgefüllt, als Harry aber Geld holen wollte wurde ihm gesagt das er eine Erlaubnis seines Vormundes brauchen würde. „Was für ein Vormund? Ich habe zwei Paten und die haben es mir erlaubt! Sehen sie Bitte einmal genauer nach."

Der Bankkobold war bestürzt mitteilen zu müssen das Dumbledore sich als Vormund ausgegeben hatte „Es tut mir sehr Leid Master Potter,, wir haben vor ein paar tagen einen Brief ihres rechtlichen Vormundes erhalten, dieser hat ihnen volle Verfügung über ihre Verliese gegeben, dieser Fehler ist mir sehr unangenehm, wir haben den Brief einfach übersehen." „ Kein Problem, schauen sie einfach nach ob etwas unrechtmäßig entwendet wurde sollte dies der Fall sein, schreiben sie dies meinen Paten Tom Riddle" Der Kobold stimmte dem zu und gab Harry auch gleich einen sich selbst mit Gallonen füllenden Geldbeutel mit. In der Muggelwelt tauschte dieser automatisch auf Muggelgeld.

Danach wurde die Buchhandlung aufgesucht, und auch wenn Harry es unter selbst unter Todesandrohungen nicht zu gegeben hätte es machte ihm Spaß! In der Buchhandlung war auch einiges was ihn ansprach er fand Bücher über Verteidigung und nahm diese gleich mit, zwei Bücher über Magische Wesen und auch ein Buch über Zaubertränke fand seinen weg in den Einkaufkorb, der Titel hieß zwar Zaubertränke für Tränkesquibs aber es war ein Fortschritt.  
Danach wollte Salazar in einen Laden wo es Zaubertrank Zutaten gab, die beiden Gryfindors warteten freiwillig solange vor der Tür, Harry wollte noch zu Weasleys Scherze laden um den Zwillingen Hallo zu sagen Sal war kritisch ob die beiden nicht eher Dumbledore zugehörig waren, aber Harry meinte als Vorschlag zur Güte, das sollten sie seinen Glamour durchschauen wenigstens eine Chance verdient hätten. Brummelnd willigte Sal ein, Ric hielt sich raus war er doch der Meinung das Harry seine Freunde ja kennen müsse.

Überraschung

Harry stand vor den Laden der Zwillinge, Ric und Sal hatten gesagt wenn ihn die Zwillinge erkennen, könnte man ihnen vielleicht alles anvertrauen, aber nur vielleicht. Nervös weil er nicht wusste wie sie reagieren würden ging er hinein. Entschlossen betrat er den Laden hinter sich die Gründer, die Zwillinge kamen begrüßend auf sie zu.  
„Willkommen..." „tretet ein..." „Schaut euch um..." „und sucht aus was euch gefällt."Fred und George wussten nicht warum aber der kleine Zauberer schien auf etwas zu warten, beide musterten in etwas genauer als dieser an seiner Brille spielte, das kam den Beiden Spanisch vor, konnten sie doch gar keine sehen, aber da machte es auch schon Klick! „Harry?" synchron riefen sie einen Namen, lachend nickte dieser „Ich wusste ihr würdet mich erkennen, aber woran?" „Es war wie du mit deiner Brille gespielt hast obwohl man keine sieht, es war einfach eine Typische Marotte von dir." meinte Fred und George sagte „ Wir schließen den Laden für heute, nimm deine Freunde und begleite uns nach hinten, sonst belauscht uns noch jemand."  
als alle saßen übernahm Harry die Aufgabe die Zwillinge in das bisherige geschehen einzuweihen. Die Weasley Zwillinge reagierten entsetzt und als sie hörten das Harry der Enkel dieses Wahnsinnigen der sich Direktor schimpfte war, gratulierten sie Lilly Potter das sie damals den Mund gehalten hatte. „Ach noch was Leute darf ich euch Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryfindor vorstellen?"

Die Gründer streckten ihre Hand aus und die Zwillinge schüttelten sie allerdings eher automatisch, und das „Sehr erfreut" klang eher ungläubig, als sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatten, sahen sie sich die Gründer genauer an, es gab Porträts der Gründer und die beiden sahen den Beiden wirklich sehr ähnlich,aber „ Müssten sie beide nicht schon lange Tod sein?" Ric und auch Sal hatten diese Frage erwartet weswegen sie auch nur ein Müdes grinsen dafür übrig hatten „Wir sind Magische Wesen, das wurde aber nie laut gesagt weswegen es auch niemand weiß, wir würden es zu schätzen wissen wenn sie sich bereit erklären einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten das sie alles bisher gesagte für sich behalten würden."

Harry wollte gerade auffahren das, das nicht nötig sei, und das sie beiden den Mund halten könnten, aber bevor er das machen konnte stimmten die Zwillinge zu, Harry traktierte Ric für die Unverschämtheit, das er die Zwillinge das Petzen zutraute trotzdem mit bösen Blicken. Ric lies das kalt und nahm den Weasleys den unbrechbaren Schwur ab. „Gred und Foerge es gibt da etwas was ich noch nicht gesagt habe, ich kann verstehen wenn ihr mich danach raus schmeißt... ich werde in diesem Schuljahr nach Slytherin gehen." in Erwartung das die beiden nun Sauer sein würden senkte er den Kopf, beide schauten erst auf sich und dann auf die Jammergestalt namens Harry.

„Du bist unser Freund..." „Teilhaber des Ladens..." „und selbst ernannter kleiner Bruder..." „Wenn du dahin musst, ist es O.K." meinten die beiden, Harry schaute hoch und sah ihre Auren sie meinten es ernst. Er Atmete erleichtert auf. Die erste Hürde war genommen, aber noch standen ihm die Gryfs in Hogwarts bevor, als er das laut sagte meinten die beiden, das wahre Freunde über die Häuser Zugehörigkeit hinweg sehen könnten. Harry hoffte das die beiden recht hatten, Sal stimmte den beiden zu und meinte das Harry so raus finden würde wer seine Freunde sind.  
„Aber was ist wen die Gryfindors und Slytherins nur sehen das ich mein Haus verrate, ihr seht das so einfach mir wäre wohler wenn ich in Gryfindor bleiben dürfte." der kleine Löwe klang fast schon weinerlich. „Harry du weißt das wir dieses Gespräch schon hatten, glaub mir selbst wenn die Gryfindors quer schießen mein Haus wird zu dir halten, alleine wegen der Tatsache das mein Sohn es Befohlen hat, und später wegen deiner Selbst." „Aber Sal, ich..." „Nichts da aber Sal du kommst in mein Haus, ende der Debatte." Harry wusste das jetzt jedes Wort zu viel wäre und hielt die klappe Er glaubte Sal ja aber dieser verstand nicht das Harry einfach Angst hatte.

Sal verstand sehr wohl. Er war nicht freiwillig in Harrys Kopf eingedrungen, aber er hatte seine Gedanken fast geschrien und er konnte nicht weghöhren wenn die Gedanken so laut waren. Daher wusste er um Harrys Angst, es war gut das er seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatte.  
Harry würde sich bestimmt freuen, er war sehr gespannt auf Harrys Gesicht wenn er es heraus fand.  
Es war schon Spät als die drei von den Weasleys aufbrachen, und Ric wollte noch auf ein Butter zu Tom den Wirt, als die so saßen brachte Harry vorsichtig seine Vermutung Snape betreffen an. „Kann schon sein warum sollt Severus nicht verliebt sein?" „Aber Ric er würde sich doch bestimmt nicht in Ron oder Ginny verlieben, er behandelt sie wie jeden Gryfindor auch." „Harry, er tut vielleicht nur so um über seine Gefühle hinwegtzuäuschen, kann doch sein? Du sagtest es gäbe mehrere Weasleys also kann auch sein das es einer der Älteren sind"

„Harry wir wissen ja noch nicht mal ob er verliebt ist, vielleicht hat Snape auch nur aus Verzweiflung über soviel Dummheit beim Tränke brauen geheult, steigere dich da nicht rein, und du Ric hör auf ihn auch noch zu unterstützen." Zwei Gryfindors schauten ihn Böse an und Sal zuckte die Schultern, die beiden wollten nicht hören, blieb nur die Hoffnung das Sie Snape in Ruhe ließen. Das Butterbier wurde noch leer getrunken, dann gingen die drei nach Hause. Dort gab es noch Abendessen und danach ab ins Bett. Morgen ging es nach Hogwarts und da sollte Harry ausgeschlafen sein. Auf den weg in sein Zimmer traf Harry eine vermummte Gestalt sie kam ihm bekannt vor, man sah nur die Augen, aber er war sicher diese Braunen Augen schon öfter gesehen zu haben. Als der vermummte um die Ecke ging blieb Harry kurz stehen wartete einen Moment und schlich in hinterher. Der Braunäugige ging in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers von Tom er schien es eilig zu haben, den er sah sich kein einziges mal um.

Harry zog die frisch erworbenen Langziehohren aus seiner Tragetasche und setzt sie auf, er wollt wissen was da gesprochen wurde, konnte ja sein das er erkannte wer das war. Der Alte hat nichts gerochen, er glaubt das ich auf seiner Seite stehe, er denkt ich währe wegen Lilly und James übergelaufen Gut, ich denke die Informationen die du ihm gegeben hast Spielen uns den Direktor direkt in die Hände, er denkt ja nun er hat alle Trümpfe in der Hand, bald ist Vollmond kommst du zurecht? Wenn nicht kann Severus dir noch einen Trank mitgeben Nein danke ich habe genug der vermummte verabschiedete sich, das war für Harry das Zeichen schnell das weite zu suchen. Wenn er richtig dachte wusste er genau wer der vermeintliche Überläufer war, und auch warum dieser das alles wegen seiner Eltern auf sich nahm.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, machte Harry sich Bett fertig und legte sich nachdem er nach Grey gesehen und ihn gefüttert hatte hin. Hedwig war nicht mehr da , sie flog wohl auf Jagd. Als Harry wieder wach wurde, wollte am liebsten nicht aufstehen heute war der Tag der Wahrheit um Draco machte er sich keine sorgen. Der würde sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit eher freuen, aber die anderen machten ihm Sorgen, vor allem Ron bei ihm war nie klar wie dieser reagieren würde. Hermine hatte er bereits schweren Herzens aufgegeben, sie hatte ihm nicht nur nach spioniert nein schlimmer sie hatte über den Grund gelogen, ja er würde wohl so oder so herausfinden wer seine Freunde waren, das Aurenlesen würde ihm helfen. Und das Dumbledore sein Großvater war und McGonagall seine Großmutter wollte auch bedacht werden, der alte hatte die Ratte auf seine Eltern angesetzt, das würde er noch bereuen!

Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber Dumbledore würde Bluten, Familie war der sicher nicht, Großvater hin oder her, was Gonny betraf war er unsicher, sie mochte ihn, sie war zwar ein strenger Hausvorstand, aber sie hatte immer gewollt das es ihm gut ging also auch das er sich nicht Hals über Kopf ins Abenteuer schmiss. Nachdem er seiner Meinung genug Gedanken gewälzt hatte stand er auf und packte was noch zu packen war er trödelte dabei ein bisschen aber hatte ja noch zeit. Als er fertig war verschwand er ins Bad, danach zog er sich an, und ging Frühstücken. Das Frühstück verlief ruhig, Harry ignorierte alle, und keiner wollte ein Gespräch beginnen, weil jeder befürchtete eine neue Tirade von Harry auszulösen, Sal fehlte beim Frühstück völlig.

Als Harry zum Hogwartsexpress musste fiel allen auf das Sal fehlte, aber da es zeit war mussten sie eben ohne ihn gehen. Harry wurde richtig niedergeschlagen alle gingen mit, Sirius als Schnuffel, Tom mit Glamour und Ric kam auch mit, nur Sal war nicht da. `Harry, was dachtest du denn, Sal mag dich aber mehr ist da nicht und wird auch nie sein. Er hat bestimmt was besseres vor.` bei dem Gedanken musste Harry schlucken. Er hielt sich an Tom fest und gemeinsam Apparierten sie zum Gleis Neundreiviertel. Hoffnungsvoll blickte sich Harry um, aber Sal war nirgends zu sehen, er verabschiedete sich von den anderen, versprach zu schreiben und aufzupassen, er nahm gleichgültig die Mahnung entgegen wegen Dumbledore auf der Hut zu sein.

Als alle weg waren stieg er in den Zug und fand ein freies Abteil dort setzte er sich hin und nahm seinen kleinen aus seiner Kapuze seines Pullovers wo dieser sich seit heute Morgen aufgehalten hatte „Weist du Grey, mir war irgendwie klar das ich nicht der Gefährte eines so mächtigen und alten Vampirs sein kann, aber ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung war da schon. Und nun? Er hat nicht mal auf wiedersehen gesagt!"  
Weinend kuschelte er seinen kleinen, er sah nicht mal auf als ein Junge das Abteil betrat, er merkte es nicht mal. Der Junge sah auf Harry und runzelte die Stirn, seine blauen Augen umwölkten sich und er setzte sich neben Harry „Harry? Harry was hast du? Wein doch nicht so!" Harry sah auf, der Junge war etwa in seinem Alter eher ein Jahr über ihm, er schien ihn zu kennen. Harry allerdings war überfragt „Kennen wir uns?"

„Allerdings, habt ihr heute Morgen nicht jemanden beim Frühstücken vermisst?" Harry sah den Jungen aus Großen Augen an: „Sal?" dieser nickte lächelnd „Überraschung! Glaubst du etwa ich lass dich alleine?" Glücklich sah Harry Sal an, er wusste zwar immer noch nicht was dieser für ihm empfand, aber es war anscheinend genug um Harry nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Gerade wollte er fragen warum Sal nun so Jung aussah als die Tür aufging.  
Ein Rotschopf linste hinein und als dieser Harry erblickte trat dieser ganz ein. „Harry alter wo warst du, ich hab mir sorgen um dich gemacht, Professor Dumbledore wollte nichts sagen was dich betrifft und außer den Weihnachtsgeschenken kam bei dir nichts an, ich habe bestimmt fast hundert Briefe abgeschickt, und alle kamen wieder, was sollte der Brief in dem es hieß ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?"

Harry war zwar sicher das Ron nicht Log aber das dessen Aura wie immer in Weasley-braun der Pullover von Molly schimmerte ohne das leiseste Gelb brachte eine gewisse Erleichterung, er bat Sal die Tür so zu verschließen das niemand hineinkommen konnte, dieser tat das auch sofort. Harry bat Ron sich alles in Ruhe anzuhören und danach könne er sich entscheiden ob dieser noch sein Freund sein will, Ron stimmte zu, und Harry begann zu erzählen und erzählte wirklich alles von dem Moment wo er Dumbledore gegenüber Misstrauisch wurde bis jetzt nur seine Vermutung in Bezug auf Snape und das er in Sal verliebt war lies er weg.  
Ron sagte erst mal gar nichts, sein Kopf schien zu rauchen, er musste das alles erst mal sacken lassen.  
„Also erst mal eins vorab, ich glaube dir Harry, wenn das stimmt haben wir einen Wahnsinnigen als Direktor, und das es stimmen muss weiß ich den die Geschichte kommt von dir. Das du wechselst ist notwendig und von deiner Seite nicht wirklich Freiwillig, das werden die Gryfindors akzeptieren, und wenn nicht kriegen sie´s mit mir zu tun. Wenn Draco dein Freund ist, ist das deine Sache aber verlange von mir nicht das wir jetzt auch Freunde werden, und was meine Familie betrifft die werden eher zu dir als zu Dumbledore halten, aber bei Hermine bin ich mir nicht sicher sie hat diesen Sommer nicht einmal geschrieben!"

Harry war erleichtert, für Ron war das eine lange Ansprache aber sie war durch und durch ehrlich, er würde weiterhin zu ihm halten. Er stellte ihm daraufhin Sal vor, Ron fielen fast die Augen raus da saß ein Gründer? „Wieso ist er keinem der Porträts ähnlich? Und müsst er er nicht Tod sein?" „Ich kann für mich selber reden, ich bin es zwar Müde mich dauernd zu wiederholen aber ich bin ein Magisches Wesen und sterbe nicht, was mein Aussehen betrifft, das habe ich verändert, es würde sonst zu sehr auffallen." Ron und Harry nickten, das selbe wollte Harry ja auch schon Fragen, nachdem alles geklärt war machte Ron sich auf dem Weg seine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachzukommen. Harry war erleichtert, blieb zu hoffen das die anderen genauso verständnisvoll reagierten.  
Als der Zug kurz vor Hogwarts war kam Ron wieder , sie zogen sich um nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen aus den Abteil.

Der Zug hielt und alle stiegen aus, Harry, Sal und Ron stiegen in einer der warteten Kutschen und wie es der Zufall wollte saßen da schon Draco und Blais. Ron verzog das Gesicht und auch Draco war nicht erfreut, aber dank der Tatsache das Harry da war schwiegen sie sich an. Harry betrachtete Zabini und verstand was Draco zu ihm zog, er war Groß, schlank und hatte ein hübsches markantes Gesicht, er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und auch die Augen hatten dieselbe Farbe; alles im allem ein nettes gesamtpacket. Nun da Harry in Slytherin sein würde konnte er Draco ja helfen. Draco sprach den neuen an „Hallo, ich Heiße Draco Malfoy und der neben mir ist Blais Zabini und wer bist du?" „Erfreut euch kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Ray Silver. Bevor du fragst, ich werde nach Slytherin kommen." das war tatsächlich Dracos nächste Frage, sollte der neue wirklich nach Slytherin kommen, würde er den Rest schon erfahren. Jetzt mussten sie erst mal aussteigen.

Als alle in der Großen Halle versammelt waren wurde wie immer die Einteilung von dem Sprechenden Hut vorgenommen, Ray/Sal wurde nach Slytherin eingeteilt wie er es vorausgesagt hatte. Nachdem alle eingeteilt wurden wollte Dumbledore seine Ansprache halten, als Harry aufstand er steuerte direkt auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu, und als er von Draco und Ray platz gemacht bekam setzte er sich zwischen sie, das alles wurde schweigend verfolgt. Als Harry saß gab es einen Aufschrei der Empörung von Huffelpuf und Ravenclaw, Gryfindor und Slytherin blieb abwartend still. Dumbledore erhob sich „Harry was soll das, setz dich augenblicklich wieder hin,du kannst nicht einfach den Tisch wechseln!" innerlich brodelnd hatte er bei diesen Satz ein verständnisvolles Lächeln aufgesetzt. Harry stand nicht auf aber eine Antwort gab er „ Direktor, es ist mein volles recht hier zu sitzen, ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Gryfindor und Slytherin und eine Schulregel besagt das man dann jederzeit in das Haus der Wahl darf, dazu muss man nur den Tisch wechseln, ab nun bin ich ein Slytherin!"

Einige Gryfindors wurden Blass , aber eine Gryfindor sah Harry hasserfüllt an, das war in ihren Augen Verrat! Außer dieser waren aber die anderen Gryfs erstaunlich ruhig wenn ihr Anführer wechseln wollte sollte er das tun, aber eine Erklärung würden sie dennoch fordern, aber nicht jetzt, jetzt mussten die Mäuler der Huffelpuf´s und Ravenclaw´s gestopft werden und wie es aussah halfen ihnen da die Slytherin getreu dem Motto das man als Schlange zusammen halten musste. Sal beobachtet genau die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich, geschockt, akzeptierend aber auch gleichgültig, aber die Braun haarige Gryfindor machte ihm sorgen ein Hasserfüllter Blick, traf Harry und wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Harry lange Tod. Auch Dumbledore war wütend aber versteckte es besser. Aber sonst war die erwartete Reaktion ausgeblieben, er freute sich für Harry, würde aber die beiden im Auge behalten, und Ron würde bestimmt Hermine für ihm in Blick halten.

Slytherin!

Harry war erleichtert eine ganze Ladung Steine fiel ihm vom Herzen, alles im allen waren die Reaktionen gut, klar er würde den Gryfs erklären müssen warum er gewechselt hatte, aber sie verachteten ihn nicht! Und unglaublich aber war die Slytherins halfen ihm, aber noch erstaunlicher Gryfindor und Slytherin arbeiten zusammen nur um ihm zu helfen! Harry war zum Heulen zumute, er hatte einen Dicken Klos im Hals und seine Augen Brannten, aber es war kein Trauriges Gefühl sondern eher eines der Rührung, er wusste nun das auf seine Freunde verlass war, nun konnte er sich mit seinen Problemen befassen, den Gryfindors würde er am Wochenende alles erzählen.

„Harry? Na siehst Du, deine Freunde halten zu dir, und die Slytherins ab heute auch"  
Lächelnd sah Sal auf Harry runter, dieser nickte, traute er sich doch nicht etwas zu sagen aus Angst doch noch zu Heulen. Draco und die anderen Slytherins hatten in der zwischen zeit mit den Gryfindors bei den beiden anderen Häusern für Ruhe gesorgt. Harry wusste das nicht alles Friede Freude Eierkuchen war, aber er wusste mit seinen Freunden konnte er seine Ziele erreichen. Jetzt ging es aber zuerst in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, dort würde er die anderen kennen lernen nun als Schlange auf den Unterschied war er gespannt!

Als die Slytherins sich erhoben gingen sie gemeinsam, Draco sagte den anderen das Passwort, es war dieses Jahr Drachenschuppe . Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden Harry und Ray/Sal gleich ausgefragt mehr Harry da dieser ja schon bekannt war, keiner schenkte Sal groß Beachtung, dieser war auch nicht Traurig darüber, hieß das doch das niemand als Oberhaupt der Schlangen erkannte und nur der Neue Schüler in ihm gesehen wurde. Nachdem alle ihre Neugier gestillt hatten ging es an die Zimmerverteilung, Draco würde sich mit Blais Zabini eine Zimmer teilen Harry bekam ein Zimmer mit Ray Silver, dafür hatte dieser als Salazar bei Snape gesorgt. Dieser fand es nämlich an der Zeit Harry näher zu kommen.

Harry allerdings wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Salazar würde mit ihm in einem Zimmer sein? Harry war am Rande eines nervenzusammenbruchs, klar freute er sich seinem Schwarm bei sich zu haben, aber es könnte etwas Peinlich werden, vor allen Nachts, seit neustem hatte Harry nämlich Träume die doch sehr in die Richtung Feucht und Heiß gingen, und auch sehr Detail getreu daherkamen. Nun dachte Harry vor allem an den Morgen nach den Träumen, er hatte da immer ein gewisses Problem, und das dann auch noch derjenige ein Zimmer mit ihm teilte der eine Hauptrolle in den Träumen spielte.  
`Lieber noch nicht so genau darüber nachdenken, Stillezauber kann ich ja schon, und wenn ich vor Sal aufstehe, Pfui aus, denk später darüber nach` Harry sah sich von allen Seiten angestarrt, „Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun! Geht euch einrichten!" schnarrte Draco und alle hatten es eilig ihn nicht zu verärgern.

Bei den Gryfindors:

Als die Gryfs in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen herrschte erst mal Stille sie hatten eben mit den Schlangen zusammen gearbeitet, alle waren etwas durch den Wind und keiner konnte sich einen Grund für Harrys Wechsel denken. Da er ihr Anführer gewesen war mussten sie ihm dennoch helfen! ,Im Schlafraum von Ron, Dean und Sheamus gab es aber kein schweigen im gegen teil, zwar hielt Ron dicht was Voldi betraf, aber er erzählte von Harrys leben, das Dumbledore dies zuließ und das Harry bei den Schlangen vor dem Direktor sicher sei. „O.K. , aber hätte Harry nicht bei uns bleiben können wir hätten ihm doch beigestanden?" argumentierte Dean „Nein, den hier gibt es zu viele Anhänger von Dumbledore, ich glaube sogar das Hermine unseren Harry nach spioniert hat!" meinte Ron nachdenklich.

Sheamus nickte dazu und wurde auffordernd angesehen „na ja, ich hab mal gesehen wie Harry in die verbotene Abteilung geschlichen ist, hab aber so getan als sehe ich das nicht, als ich aber gerade weg gehen wollte sah ich wie Granger hinter ihm her ist sie hat sich ihm nicht gezeigt und sogar versteckt als er wieder hinaus kam, und einmal kam ich gerade von meinen Stelldichein mit Luna nun seht mich nicht so an, sie ist voll süß!" Ron und Dean glotzten Finnigan saublöd an, dieser wurde feuerrot und sagte „Wollt ihr das ich weiter rede? Dann hört auf so zu schauen! Gut dann weiter im Text ich kam am Büro von Dumbls vorbei es war weit nach Mitternacht weswegen ich sehr leise sein musste und als ich jemanden kommen sah hab ich mich versteckt, wollte ja nicht auffliegen, es war die Granger sie wusste das Passwort und ging auch ohne zu Zögern zu ihm rein!"

Die Jungs wussten nun das, das wohl nun heißen konnte das Hermine Granger spionierte. Sicher waren sie sich allerdings nicht, und Ron wollte die geliebte Frau nicht von vorne herein verurteilen. Er bat die Freunde mit ihm zusammen Mine im Auge zu behalten, aber so das diese es nicht merken würde. Dean Thomas und Sheamus Finnigan schworen alles zu tun was sie konnten um Harry zu helfen, in Ihren Augen würde dieser immer der Anführer der Löwen bleiben und Slytherin als notwendiges übel ansehen, dieser Meinung stimmte Ron zu, auch erzählte er ihnen das die Zwillinge ihm gedroht hatten das Schulgeld zu streichen wenn dieser Harry gegenüber ausflippen würde, er schwor das er Harry aber nicht deswegen zur Seite stand, gab aber offen zu das es geholfen hätte bei dessen Geständnis nicht aus zurasten.

Ginny hatte es gar nicht gepasst Harry wechseln zu sehen, sie würde ihren Wahlbruder sehr vermissen. Als damals der sprechende Hut meinte sie sei die geborene Slytherin hatte sie sich heftig gewehrt, ja sogar gedroht hatte sie diesen damit sie nach Gryfindor kämme damals weil sie dachte verliebt zu sein, doch Heute war ihr Brüderchen gewechselt, wenn sie das richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatte er ebenfalls die Wahl gehabt, morgen beim Abendessen würde sie alle schocken!

Hermine war am ende lange hielt sie bestimmt nicht mehr durch, das alles machte sie Fertig, aber sie musste sich an den Plan halten. Harrys Trauriger Blick hatte ihr so weh getan sie hatte bemerkt als er sie ansah, und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihn so Hasserfüllt wie möglich anzustarren, der Direktor hätte etwas merken können, aber bald würde alle es verstehen, und solange würde sie alles tun was Dumbledore verlangte!  
Bei den Slytherins:

Harry hatte Sal gesagt das er noch mal in die Bibliothek müsse, da Sal keine Auren lesen konnte hatte er es geglaubt. Nun stand er unter seinen Tarnumhang vor Snapes Büro, dort war die einzigste Möglichkeit in sein Zimmer einzudringen, sollte der Professor wirklich in einen Weasley verliebt sein wollte er das heraus finden, auch wen er den Giftmischer nicht mochte, wollte er doch auch nicht das dieser ohne Hoffnung sein musste.  
Leise drückte er die klinke runter und schlich danach durch das Büro in Richtung Privatbereich, aus verlässlicher Quelle also von Draco wusste er das Snape heute bei Tom sein würde, aber sicher war sicher und bei Snape wusste man ja nie. Als er jedoch unbehelligt in das Zimmer kam, und alles abgesichert hatte sah er sich genauer um, er war nicht sicher wo er nach hinweisen suchen sollte, also überlegte er erst einmal, ihm fiel nur das Schlafzimmer ein und dort suchte er auch schon.

Gerade als er dachte das seine suche wohl Sinnlos wäre, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas unter dem Kissen von Severus aufmerksam, dort lag ein Foto, als er das Gesicht auf dem Foto erkannte klappte ihm die Kinn lade herunter.  
Oh ja, Snape war in einen Weasley verliebt, definitiv aber ob er da Chancen hätte? Harry steckte das Bild unter das Kissen zurück und machte sich auf schnellsten Wege in sein Zimmer zurück. Dort angekommen sah er das Sal schon schlief machte sich Bett fertig und grübelte nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte die halbe Nacht nach wie er herausfinden konnte ob Snapes Liebe aussichtslos sein würde oder nicht.

Sal schlief entgegen Harrys Meinung keineswegs er hatte auf Harry gewartet und war schon kurz davor gewesen das Schloss auf den Kopf zu stellen, aber Harry kam bevor es soweit kommen konnte, er war immer noch voller Schuldbewusstsein, er wusste nur zu genau warum Harry im Zug geweint hatte, hatte es aber in diesem Augenblick nicht wirklich über sich gebracht diesen zu Trösten, angst vor Ablehnung und eine gewisse Unsicherheit hatten ihn ergriffen. Aber er wusste sehr genau das er sich für die Aktion noch Entschuldigen musste, auch wusste er ja eigentlich das Harry ihn wohl mehr als mochte. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen am nächsten Tag mit Harry zu reden und das zerrte irgendwie an seinen Nerven, es konnte nämlich sein das Harry ihn zurück wies allein schon weil dieser sich nicht als wertvoll erachtete, das beunruhigte ihn doch sehr, aber er war fest entschlossen alles zu geben.  
Erst gegen Morgen grauen glitt er in den Schlaf.

Es war Samstag das hieß ausschlafen, als aber gegen zehn der Krach der Mitbewohner zu laut wurde, wachten Harry und Sal auf, und wie Harry es sich dachte hatte er wieder ein Problem, er sah das Sal zwar wach aber noch die Augen geschlossen hatte, sprang aus den Bett und nahm seine Sachen um umgehend im Bad zu verschwinden, dieses Zimmer war der Hammer ein Zweibett zimmer das in Grün gehalten wurde die Betten wie bei den Gryfindors nur auch in Grü das beste war das es in jedem Zimmer auch ein Bad gab und dieses nutzte Harry gerade, er legte einen Stille zauber auf das Bad und legte mal wieder selbst Hand an, danach stellte er da er sowieso gerade nackte unter der Dusche war das Wasser an und Duschte noch ausgiebig, als er fertig war und sich abgetrocknet hatte nahm er den Stillezauber vom Bad, danach zog er sich schnell an. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam war Sal gerade dabei seine Sachen für Heute raus zu suchen, er wünschte Harry einen guten Morgen und bat ihn auf ihn zu warten. Harry nickte und machte es sich auf seinen Bett mit einen Buch gemütlich.

„Harry?" „Ja Sal?" Harry sah auf Sal der sich am Fußende von Harrys Bett bequem gemacht hatte dieser schluckte und sah Harry fest entschlossen in die Augen „Was ich dir jetzt sagen möchte ist mein voller ernst und auch wenn ich verstehen könnte das du mir nicht Glaubst, möchte ich das du wenigstens darüber nachdenkst, versprichst du mir das?" etwas unsicher nickte Harry hatte er doch keine Ahnung was nun kommen würde, aber es schien Sal sehr wichtig zu sein „ Versprochen" setzte er deswegen noch hinten dran. „Danke, Harry ich glaube zu wissen das du mich mehr als ein bisschen magst?" Dieser riss ob dieser frage erschrocken die Augen auf, verschämt sah er mit geröteten Wangen auf seine Bettdecke, nickte aber doch auf die Frage.

„Du musst wissen mir geht es genauso, mir ist das noch nie passiert ich hatte schon viele Liebschaften aus einer davon entstand Tom, aber die einzig wahre liebe ist mir noch nie begegnet, und als ich mich entschloss mit dir nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dich erst im Zug zu Überraschen war mir nicht bewusst das es dich so verletzen würde wenn ich beim Abschied dabei bin, das du weinen musst, deswegen erst mal eins, Entschuldige Bitte, verzeihst du mir das?" „I..Ich vergebe dir." flüsterte Harry. „Danke, noch etwas Harry ich mag dich nicht." bei diesen Satz fuhr Harry auf und brach beinahe in Tränen aus „Harry Bitte nicht weinen, hör doch erst mal zu, das was ich für dich fühle geht über mögen hinaus, Harry ich Liebe dich." Harry fühlte sich gerade als würde er Träumen, er sah Sal mit offenen Mund an „Aber ich verdiene dich nicht, du musst dich irren, du bist ein magisches Wesen und lebst ewig und ich bin nur, ja nur Harry." die kam beinahe verdattert aus ihm heraus.

Sal aber kam vom Fußende hoch neben Harry und nahm diesen behutsam in den Arm. Er lachte leise „Harry was denkst du nur? Weist du denn nicht das du unendlich kostbar bist? Du bist mir das liebste auf der Welt." dann etwas strenger „Sage nie wieder das du nur Harry bist du bist mein Gefährte und als solcher mein ein und alles!" Ungläubig und wenig überzeugt sagte Harry „meinst du das wirklich, wirklich ernst?" „Harry das ist mein voller Ernst, wenn du magst beweise ich es dir." „Nein das musst du nicht, ich Fühle auch mehr als mögen." schüchtern sah er bei diesen Worten Sal ins Gesicht, dieser nahm das schmunzelnd war, registrierte aber auch das Harry die drei berühmten Worte nicht gesagt hatte, aber daran würde er arbeiten.

„Nun Harry ich glaube aber das ich es dir beweisen will!" sprach er und brachte sein Gesicht näher an das von Harry sanft lies er seine Lippen auf Harrys liegen und drückte zart gegen sie, danach zog er sich zurück und wisperte Harry zu „Du siehst ich beweise dir sehr gerne meine Zuneigung." Harry wurde knallrot und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sal´s halsbeuge. Der Kuss war nur gehaucht aber Harry hatte das Gefühl niemals so Intensiv empfundenen zu haben, er wollte am liebsten nie wieder aufstehen und genoss es einfach nur mit den den er Liebte zu schmusen. Salazar Slytherin fühlte sich wie im Himmel er hatte seinen Gefährten, und dieser war einfach nur Süß so hübsch und zart, und das alles war jetzt Seins! Er wusste das er es langsam angehen musste, Harry war zwar ein Teenager und dessen Hormone spielten bestimmt verrückt, aber er war auch sehr verletzlich und so Jung das Sal es nicht für Ratsam hielt sofort auf ihn zu stürzen, auch wenn sein innerer Vampir anderer Meinung war.

Sal war der Auffassung das Harry es verdient hatte zärtlich umworben zu werden, auch war er in einer Zeit aufgewachsen in der es in der Regel eine Verlobungszeit gab die eingehalten werden musst, dann war da noch die Tatsache das Harry Jungfrau war weswegen Sal bereitwillig warten würde bis Harry soweit war, und dann würde es kein halten geben. Beide kamen überein ihre zweisamkeit zu genießen, und so rief Harry nach Dobby und lies sich ein Frühstück für zwei bringen, dieser froh zu Diensten sein zu dürfen brachte ein mehr als großzügiges Frühstück, und während die beiden es sich gut gehen liesen berichtete Harry wo er gestern wirklich war und das er richtig mit seiner Vermutung lag. Als Harry sagte in wen Snape verliebt war verschluckte sich Sal glatt an seinen Kaffee er lachte sich richtig schlapp und meinte nur das Severus wohl zu bedauern sei, Harry funkelte ihn darauf an und meinte es sei fies so zu reagieren.

Sal zog seinen kleinen darauf in dir Arme und kuschelte ihn ausgiebig, danach war Harry versöhnt und schob die Gedanken an Snape erst mal weit von sich. Gegen dreizehn Uhr wurde allerdings die Tür aufgerissen Draco wollte nach Harry sehen war dieser doch nicht beim Frühstück erschienen, als er aber auf Harrys Bett sah und diesem mit den neuen Schüler erwischte war er einfach nur geschockt, Harry liebte doch Salazar! Harry brach bei Dracos Gesicht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Aber danach beeilte er sich Draco zu erzählen was seit gestern Abend alles passiert war.

Sal merkte das es wohl mit dem Kuscheln und kennen lernen heute nichts mehr werden würde waren die beiden doch gerade in einen in ein Gespräch vertieft das um Zabini und darum wie dieser Dracos liebe erwidern könnte ging, beide planten und verwarfen eifrig und waren wohl so schnell nicht ansprechbar. Sal gab Harry ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, und sagte ihm das er bis zum Abendessen unterwegs sein würde. Harry wünschte Sal einen schönen Tag und nachdem dieser ging plante er mit Draco weiter im Fall Zabini. Als beide zu einem handfesten Plan kamen der Aussicht auf Erfolg versprach, teilte Harry ihn noch die Sache mit Snape mit, Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Versprach aber Harry zu helfen. Danach spielten sie Dumbls Explodiert und merkten nicht wie die Zeit verging.

Sal betrat das Zimmer und machte beide darauf aufmerksam das es bald Abendessen gab, beide sagten artig danke, wurden aber noch von Sal instruiert nicht zu vergessen ihn Ray zu nennen, beide nickten und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo die restlichen Slys schon gewartet hatten geschlossen gingen sie zu Tisch. Harry wurde genaustes beäugt, aber dieser hatte heute keine Lust deswegen sauer zu sein, viel interessanter fand er es das Ginny aufstand und auf den Slytherin Tisch zu lief, alle schauten sie an und fragten sich wie die Slytherins auf die Gryfindor reagieren würde, aber diese waren auch zu gespannt was gleich folgen würde. Als Ginny am Tisch ankam setzte sie sich Harry genau gegenüber und sagte „ Ich wechsle hiermit das Haus, ich hatte auch die Wahl." und fing einfach an zu essen. Im Speisesaal hätte man das fallen einer Stecknadel hören können.

Ron sah rüber und glaubte nicht was er da sah seine Schwester in Slytherin? Aber er beherrschte sich seit gestern hatte er es zu einer neuen Disziplin an Beherrschung geschafft und nun wusste er Harry gut umsorgt, ja Ginny würde sich um ihn kümmern. Harry freute sich das Ginny gewechselt war, er hatte gerade einen neuen schritt in den Snapes Plan ersonnen und da kam Ginny wie gerufen. Dumbledore tobte innerlich, das war Verrat alle Verliesen ihn! Das würde folgen haben.

Kapitel 9 Pläne

Die Reaktionen auf Ginnys Wechsel waren unterschiedlich von Harry war nur Freude zu sehen, von Draco sah man gar nichts wie immer! Es stürmt es schneit aber die Frisur sitzt äh Quatsch natürlich saß die Frisur aber die Maske Dracos auch. Aber da war ein winziges bisschen Eifersucht, er hatte ein wenig Angst seinen Freund teilen zu müssen klar dieser hatte Sal, aber das war was komplett anderes! Und Zabini? Der bekam das in den Falschen Hals, den auch wenn Draco dachte dieser fühlte nichts für ihn außer Freundschaft irrte er sich da gewaltig, Zabini war in Draco verknallt, allerdings machte er sich keine Hoffnungen. Er gelangte nämlich irgendwann zu der Überzeugung das Malfoy nur Freundschaft von ihm wollte. Und nun die Eifersucht in Dracos Augen, wenn auch nur kurz Aufflackern zu sehen schmerzte ihn doch sehr.

Und Snape? vor seinen Augen zog eine Prozession Gryfindors vorbei die sich alle an den Slytherin Tisch setzten und einer nach den anderen rief ich wechsele ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm bei diesen Bild über den Rücken. Aber Merlin sei Dank war es nur eine Grauenhafte Wahnvorstellung! Was die kleine Weasley betraf, es war schon O.K. Er nahm es gelassen, ihre roten Haare und die Blauen Augen waren seinen Schwärmen so Ähnlich, er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten aber war verliebt! In Weasleys und dann noch in die BEIDEN. Noch heute war ihm nicht klar wie das hatte passieren konnte. Die Mini-Weasley war also schon erwünscht, gab es ihn doch ein Gefühl von Nähe zu den beiden, und vielleicht Besuchten sie den Rotschopf mal?

Alles in allem war es kein großer Akt für Hogwarts das Ginny den Tisch gewechselt hatte, oder? Die Gryfs waren schon etwas geschockt und wussten langsam nicht mehr was sie denken sollten, Ron, Dean und Sheamus nahmen es hin, aber die anderen waren mittlerweile über das Gestrige Abenteuer mit den Slys zusammen gearbeitet zu haben weg gekommen, die eine Hälfte hielt zu Harry die andere schwor Dumbledore die Treue. Aber davon bekam Harry an diesen Abend alles nichts mit. Er war auf einer Achterbahn der Gefühle, einerseits glaubte er Sal ja aber andererseits? Es war schwer sein ganzes leben wurde er als Freak abgestempelt, und irgendwann hatte er es geglaubt, dann kam er nach Hogwarts und erfuhr was es mit seinen Seltsamen Fähigkeiten auf sich hatte, nur um in die Hände eines Manipulativen alten Mannes zu fallen.

Und dann erfuhr er Jahre später das dieser all die Jahre den netten Großvater Ersatz nur gespielt hatte, und irre war, die Ironie daran war auch noch das er der Großvater war den er vorgeben hatte. Man könnte sagen sein Leben war ein einziges Desaster gewesen und auch wenn sich Tom und Siri mühe gegeben hatten war es doch hart das alles wirklich aufzunehmen zu verarbeiten und darüber hinweg zu kommen. Er freute sich ja das Sal ihn als Gefährten wollte, aber ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn so als währe alles zu schön um wahr zu die Blicke von Dumbledore sagten mehr als Tausend Worte. Aber heute wollte er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Das Essen war zu ende und geschlossen wie sie gekommen waren marschierten die Slytherin wieder in ihre Quartiere.

Ginny wurde erst mal bei Pansy und Millicent untergebracht morgen würde mann weitersehen,, denn keiner hatte an diesen Abend noch große Lust etwas zu unter nehmen, sie gingen lieber früh ins Bett um den Sonntag ausgiebig zu genießen.  
Eine Party war zwar geplant gewesen, aber der Malfoy hatte abgeblasen wer feiern wollte konnte die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts im Raum der Wünsche halten. Harry war das alles egal er wollte nur noch schlafen, Sal würde erst gegen Mitternacht kommen er hielt Rat mit seinem Sohn und Ric, Harry wusste außerdem das danach eine Todesser Versammlung der inneren Anstand.

In Dumbledores Büro:

„Wo ist der Überläufer? Er sollte schon lange da sein! Fawkes sieh nach und hol ihn, in deinen Flammen her!" Missmutig trällerte der Phönix aber er gehorchte, gezwungenermaßen, diesen kotzte der Direktor einfach nur noch an, aber eine Wahl hatte er leider nicht der Gründer Godric persönlich hatte ihn an die Direktoren der Schule gebunden, so sollten die Gründer gewarnt sein wenn dieser den Schülern nicht gut tat, und seine Macht missbrauchte, schon bei Riddle wurde es den Vogel klar, und er warnte die Gründer. Das diese noch einschreiten konnten bevor Tom dran glauben musste war ein Wunder. Er führte seinen Auftrag trotzdem aus, er brachte den Überläufer in Dumbledores Büro.  
„Verdammt, ich hatte dich schon vor einer halben Stunde erwartet." zeterte der Alte auch gleich als der Junge Mann im Büro erschien. „ Verzeihung, aber der Dunkle Lord gab mir den Auftrag mich um Snape zu kümmern, dieser ist für Du- weißt – schon – wen nicht mehr tragbar, er hat den verdacht die Fledermaus sei Übergelaufen, aber ich werde dies Dementieren, das Snakeface glaubt mir zwar nicht Bedienungslos aber er vertraut auf seine Versprechungen!"

„Ausgezeichnet, dann habe ich den Jungen wohl unrecht getan, He he was solls. Da er auf meiner Seite ist möchte ich das du ihn von mir Aufträgst einen Trank zu brauen. Er soll mir den Imperio- Trank brauen ich möchte den Potter- Bengel wieder in meiner Hand." „ Du hast versprochen der Junge würde vor Voldemort beschützt, und nicht zu einer Marionette gemacht!" fuhr der Braunäugige auf. „Harry soll von den Slytherins weg ja, aber doch nicht so, ich kann doch mit ihm reden mir vertraut er." „Remus, Remus ich wünschte es wäre so, aber ich habe den starken verdacht, der Junge wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, der Trank soll doch nur zu seinem Besten sein." sülzte Dumbledore. „Oh, na dann ich werde Severus um den Trank bitten, ich muss sowieso wegen dem Bann- Trank zu Ihm." „Guter Junge, nun geh." lächelte der Direktor verständnisvoll, doch wer ihm in genau die Augen sah konnte Verachtung für das Magische Wesen darin Lesen.

Remus machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Riddle Manor, innerlich tobte er vor Wut. Er wusste genug über diesen Trank das er nicht Rückgängig zu machen war, anders als der Imperius- Fluch, dadurch wurde auf Anwendung sogar der Kuss verhängt! Er kam durch den Kamin direkt in die eingangs halle des Manor und rannte beinahe zu Tom. Damals erschien es beinahe perfekt als Überläufer zu agieren Dumbledore schöpfte auch nie verdacht, wusste dieser doch nicht das es Remus sehr wohl bewusst war das dieser nur an sein Pack kommen wollte. Aber Remus hatte gelogen, er hatte behauptet er hätte keins, Greyback aber hatte ihn damals aufgenommen als er ihn biss. Das hatte den einfachen Grund das dieser nicht Grundlos zu biss, Remus Vater war Alkoholiker und seine Mutter Co-Abhängig sie hatte immer nur zu gesehen wenn sein Vater ihn schlug. Und das tat er oft.

Er lief aus lauter Verzweiflung weg, direkt in den Wald hinein, dort hauste Greyback und sein Pack, Remus wäre gestorben hätte dieser ihn nicht gebissen, er hatte schwere Verletzungen erlitten und beinahe wäre er ihnen erlegen! Doch Greyback hatte ihn gerettet und aufgenommen, dieser wurde für Remus nicht nur der Alpha des Rudels sondern auch sein Vater. Er brachte ihn bei wie man überlebt, und als der Hogwarts Brief kam brachte ein Mitglied des Rudels diesen zu Fernier Greyback, dieser schickte Remus dann zur schule, damit dieser seiner Leidenschaft zu lernen nach gehen konnte. Aber nun war das hier und jetzt und Remus klopfte an der Schlafzimmer Tür seines Freundes und des Lords.

Sirius saß wie immer alleine dort, wenn eine Versammlung abgehalten wurde das Todesser Zeugs interessierte ihn nicht, er sah zu Tür und freute sich als er seinen Freund dort stehen sah, erschrak aber ein wenig ob den Anblick den dieser bot komplett in Schwarz gehüllte sah man dessen Gesicht nur weil er die Kapuze etwas zurück geschoben hatte, und seine Blicke sprachen von Mord und Totschlag! „ Remi was ist los? Du brennst ja vor Zorn, ist was mit Harry!" Panische Angst packte ihn. Aber der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf „ Noch nichts, aber wen es nach Dumbledore geht sehr bald schon!" grollte er. Und er gab seinen besten Freund einen Überblick von seinem Gespräch „Das muss Tom erfahren, er wird schon wissen was man da machen kann, komm Remus stören wir ihn und seine Inneren!"

Sie nahmen dann auch keine Rücksicht und stürmten in die Versammlung, dort saßen die Malfoys, Snape, Lestrange und Zabini sie redeten alle auf ihren Lord ein und Sal sowie Ric saßen neben ihm und hörten einfach nur zu. Alle sahen zu Tür und erblickten die zwei ehemaligen Rumtreiber die vor Wut Blitze zu schießen schienen „Was gibt es das du unsere kleine Runde bereicherst Sirius?" „Tom! Keine zeit für scherze, die Fledermaus soll einen Imperio- Trank für Harry brauen, weil der Alte irre ihn wieder unter seiner Kontrolle will! Remus bekam den Auftrag ihn das zu sagen!" haspelte Sirius in einem Satz herunter. „Der Imperio-Trank? Hat der Alte jetzt auch noch den Rest seines Verstandes verloren?" Tom konnte es kaum glauben, aber Sev zog nur die Augenbraue verächtlich nach oben „ Sollte der Alte nicht schon an meinen Lehrerstuhl sägen? Soweit ich mitbekommen habe hat er bedenken mich weiter im Orden zuzulassen." fragend wurde Remus angesehen, dieser klärte alle über sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore auf.

„Soll ich mich jetzt bedanken? Nun muss ich wieder Bälger lehren was Tränke sind, das einzig nützliche daran ist das ich weiter Spionage betreiben kann." „He Giftmischer mein Patensohn ist in Gefahr, und das einzige woran du denkst ist der Unterricht?" „Severus mein kleiner Gefährte könnte wieder von Dumbledore kontrolliert werden, Bitte las deinen Sarkasmus und sag was gegen den Trank helfen könnte, SOFORT!" Sal brüllte das letzte Wort und wäre es jetzt nicht wichtiger eine Lösung zu finden würde dieser auf der stelle zu seinen kleinen zurückkehren. Im Moment wurde er von allen Seiten außer von Godric, der Eingeweiht war, angestarrt würdevoll sah er zurück „Es geht wohl kaum jedem etwas an wenn ich meinen Gefährten finde, Tom dir und Sirius hätte ich es schon noch gesagt."

„Ja, Ja ich möchte nicht drängen, und bei Gelegenheit werde ich darauf zurückkommen, aber Hallo mein Patenkind könnte bald als geistiger Zombie rumlaufen! Könntet ihr also aufs Thema kommen!" „ Wir wissen alle das Potter diese geistige Besserung nur begrüßen könnte Flohbeutel! Sein Vater hätte aber wohl was dagegen, also muss ich wohl helfen." letzteres kam seufzend „ Und Lilly würde mich heimsuchen, Tatsache ist es gibt keinen Trank, oder Umkehrzauber alles was ihm helfen würde ist der Tod, und der wäre eine Erlösung." Das war definitiv nicht gut, keiner fand das als Lösung Akzeptabel und wollte auch nur in Erwägung ziehen darüber nachzudenken. „Könnte man den Trank nicht Fälschen? Eine Art Placebo, so würde es nicht auffallen das Snape zu Lord Voldemort gehört."

Der Vorschlag von Zabini hatte schon was für sich „Aber Dumbledore würde merken das Harry Potter Herr seiner Sinne und Handlungen ist, dadurch gäbe es nur Kur zeitig Ruhe. Und danach ist es möglich das Dumbledore Harry als nicht mehr Tragbar sieht." meinte Malfoy Sr. dies war alles richtig aber ein Nein seitens Snape hätte zu folge das ein guter Spion verloren ging, klar Remus könnte auch Informationen bekommen aber nicht die, die Snape bekam. „Harry könnte mit Sal verlobt werden, er ist als Amerikanischer Staatsbürger beim Ministerium eingetragen, und geht als Ray Silver auf Hogwarts, das hätte den Vorteil das dieser unter der Obhut Sal`s wäre, aber Dumbledore darf davon nichts mitkriegen, Harry könnte den Trank nehmen und wäre Immun, da die Verlobung mit einem Biss besiegelt wird dadurch nimmt Harry Vampirische Eigenschaften an die das Gift sofort neutralisieren." Sal nickte sofort er wollte zwar erst warten aber es war wichtiger seinen Gefährten zu schützen.

„Harry ist gerade mal Sechzehn, er ist doch viel zu Jung, und was bringt eine Verlobung wenn Harry immer noch unter Dumbledore zu leiden hat, kann man Dumbls nicht einfach einen Vergessenheit Zauber was den Imperio-Trank betrifft auf fluchen und Harry wäre sicher? Halloho er ist zwar Salazars Gefährte aber eindeutig zu Jung um schon gebunden zu sein, außerdem sollten die beiden sich auch erst besser kennen lernen!" Sirius sagte das ausnahms weiße so ernst das alle nur dumm aus der Wäsche schauen konnten, der Rumtreiber war nicht gerade für seine Vernunft bekannt. „Da stimme ich dir voll zu, deswegen war es auch meine Absicht den kleinen erst mal zu umwerben, er wird erst in einem Jahr volljährig und bis dahin werde ich mich zurückhalten können, ich habe meinen Vampir unter Kontrolle und er weiß das ich alles andere als Kindesmissbrauch ansehen würde. Harry hatte nie eine und deswegen werde ich ihm dieses Stück Kindheit noch etwas erhalten." Sirius nickte zufrieden der Slytherin hatte ihn verstanden, Fragen sah er sich um alle schienen nicht so Glücklich, aber Salazar und Tom hielten zu ihm und das zählte!

„Ich finde Tatzes Idee gar nicht mal schlecht, so wäre Harry einige zeit sicher bis wir eine bessere Lösung finden, nur wie können wir Dumbledore den zauber auf fluchen ohne das er was merkt?" Remus sah sich Ideenheischend um. Snape war es dann der zur Überraschung aller einen Hoffnungsvollen Vorschlag parat hatte. Alle waren einverstanden sogar Sirius, der verlangte aber das Sal Harry in den Plan einweihen musste, da bei diesen mit dem wenigsten Geschrei zu rechnen war.  
Salazar zog Snape auf die andere Seite des Raumes um mit ihm die Vorgehensweise zu besprechen, ganz zum gab er dem Giftmischer noch einen Rat mit auf dem weg „Harry weiß von den Weasley- Zwillingen, er will dich mit ihnen zusammen bringen. Solltest du ihm wehtun ob seiner Einmischung, die nur gut gemeint ist, werde ich dir das Leben zur Hölle machen, und glaub mir ich weiß wie das geht ich war da." Er sagte das Freundlich und in einem Tonfall als würde er Snape freundlich eine Tasse Tee anbieten. Es war nicht so das die Oberschlange Severus nicht mochte aber dieser verhielt sich Harry gegenüber ungerecht und Sal wollte nicht das sein Schatz verletzt wurde.

Snape wurde Tödlich blass, ausgerechnet der Potter- Bengel wusste bescheid er bezweifelte stark das dieser ihm helfen würde seine bezaubernden Scherzbolde zu bekommen, hinzukam das er aufgrund seiner Tarnung gezwungen war Harry wie einen Feind zu behandeln. Snape verabschiedete sich von den anderen tauschte gewohnheitsmäßig Gemeinheiten mit dem Flohbeutel aus, war aber nicht wirklich bei der Sache alles was er denken konnte war das Harry James Potter seine persönliche Nemesis sein bestgehütetes Geheimnis kannte.  
Er wusste das es reine Gewohnheit war das er den Jungen weiterhin so behandelte wie die ganze zeit, aber warum etwas ändern was Funktionierte? Er mochte den kleinen Aufschneider nun mal nicht, zwar kannte er jetzt die Wahrheit über sein Leben außerhalb der Schule und dieses wünschte er niemanden, doch kotzte es ihn einfach an das Potter Gefahr magisch anzog und er Snape immer wieder gezwungen war einzugreifen.  
Und ausgerechnet dieser gefahren Magnet versuchte nun ihn zu verkuppeln! Das konnte Heiter werden, und dank der reizenden Bitte des Gründers musste er auch noch um sein Leben fürchten. Eigentlich nichts neues aber der große Salazar Slytherin war einer der wenigen Menschen die ihm Angst machen konnten.

Bei Harry in Hogwarts war es mittlerweile Spät geworden weit nach Mitternacht und Sal war immer noch nicht da, Harry konnte auch nicht wirklich schlafen also nahm er die Karte des Rumtreibers und zog seinen Tarnumhang um. Leise verließ er das Schlafzimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den weg zur Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrthe diese war Merlin sei Dank nicht anwesend hatte er einfach keine Lust sich ihr Gejammer anzuhören, war eh immer das selbe.=Öffne dich = zischte er auf Parsel zur Tür der Kammer des Schreckens, und unten angekommen merkte er als erstes das der Kadaver des Basilisken weg war, das erleichterte Harry ungemein so musste er den Anblick und vor allem den Gestank nicht ertragen. Warum er hergekommen war? Das war denkbar einfach er vermisste Sal und hier unten fühlte er sich ihm Nahe.

Gerade als er dachte ein geeignetes Plätzchen zum schlafen gefunden zu haben hörte er ein Geräusch, er drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um, da stand jemand er hatte Pechschwarzes Haar seine Augen waren Violett und seine Kleidung schillerte in allen erdenklichen Grautönen. „Grey?" fragte Harry unsicher

Kapitel 10 Hoffnung

„Grey?" Fragte Harry unsicher. „ Ja und Nein." Harry neigte fragend den Kopf zu Seite hieß das nun das da vor ihm war sein Phönix oder nicht? Die Person vor ihm Lachte auf „ Na Ja, ich bin nicht nur Grey weißt du er ist etwas zu Jung um schon Menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen." Für Harry war damit gar nichts klar und sein Phönix war noch ein Baby aber was hatte das mit dem Jungen vor ihm zu Tun? ´Ob er nur so Tut? Vielleicht ist er jemand von Dumbledore geschicktes?`bei diesen Gedanken nahm er sofort Kampfhaltung an. Aber sein Gegenüber kicherte bei dieser Haltung nur und zog Belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben „Harry ich bin Grey, aber ich bin es auch nicht, aber ich bin keinesfalls einer von Dumbledores Lakaien, ich bin viel mehr der Sohn der Vier Gründer!" „Aber die vier Gründer haben soweit ich weiß keine Magischen Wesen als Kinder nur Salazar, der hat Tom." kam es verwirrt von Harry.

Und wieder ein Lachen von dem Wesen das sich Grey nannte aber diesmal Liebevoll es sah Harry an und kniete Plötzlich vor ihm nieder „ Ich bin Hogwarts das Kind der Vier Gründer Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuf, Godric Gryfindor und Salazar Slytherin. Du als Gefährte von Salazar Slytherin bist demnach bald mein neuer Vater und meine Treue wird ab nun auch dir gelten. Aber in dieser Gestalt nenne mich Grey, er hat mir seinen Körper zur Verfügung gestellt." Staunend sah Harry die Person vor sich an „Aber wie geht das den? Und glaubst du wirklich ich bin es wert Salazars Gefährte zu sein?" „Ha Haha, du~hu bist du immer so unsicher? Hör mal wenn Vater Salazar sagt du bist sein Gefährte, dann ist das unumstößlich klar soweit? Was das wie und warum meines hier Seins betrifft man muss ja nicht alles erklären können, ich weiß auch nicht wie es Funktioniert." kicherte Grey „O~Okay ich nehme es mal hin...aber warum kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir? Sal ist doch auch im schloss?" irritiert sah Harry den Phönix/Hogwarts an „Ich wollte dich eben kennen lernen, aber nun solltest du schnell wieder auf dein Zimmer Husch Husch. Vater kommt nach hause und will dir etwas wichtiges mitteilen, wir sehen uns" Noch ehe Harry was sagen konnte fand er sich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Dort schaute er als erstes nach seinen Phönix, dieser schlief Seelenruhig auf seiner Stange.

`Ob ich das alles geträumt habe? Aber es war so Real! Ach was solls es war Lustig.`und mit diesen Gedanken legte er sich hin. Kurz darauf kam Salazar er Apparierte direkt ins Zimmer und lief zu Harry, das dieser noch nicht schlief merkte er nicht. „Ach Harry was verlangen die anderen da nur von mir, ich weiß es ist nur zu deinem Schutz aber es ist gefährlich! Und das schlimmste ist du würdest es ohne zu zögern tun, aber du bist mein Gefährte und ich muss dich doch beschützen!" Darauf hin öffnete Harry seine Augen und Sah Salazar direkt an „Was würde ich ohne zu zögern tun?" „Du bist ja wach?" erschrocken riss Salazar die Augen auf `Mist jetzt komm ich doch nicht darum herum`=Harry heute kam der Werwolf Lupine zu uns und erstattete Bericht, das was er sagte hat uns geschockt.= zischelte er und erzählte was Dumbledore vorhatte, danach berichtete er von dem Vorschlag den Snape gemacht hatte und inwieweit Harry dabei von Nöten wäre.

Harry hörte genau zu, normaler weiße würde er nun Ausrasten aber jetzt hatte er noch seine Begegnung der dritten Art im Kopf, Harry blieb locker =O.K. Es geht wohl nicht ohne meine Hilfe, der Alte wird mir immer unsympathischer eins sage ich dir wenn all das vorbei ist, darf ich ihn die erste halbe Stunde alleine für mich haben, wofür sag ich nicht!= er äußerte es nicht wie eine Bitte sondern wie eine Feststellung. =Meinetwegen= Salazar umarmte Harry gab ihn einen Kuss und deckte ihn zu. =Gute Nacht mein Schatz= und ging ins Bad. `Bin ich drei? Er könnte mich auch mal richtig Küssen und mehr wie Sechzehn behandeln könnte er mich auch` Harry schmollte, aber da Salazar gar nicht anwesend war machte es nicht viel Sinn und kurz darauf schlief er ein. Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief war das Sal nichts von Grey/ Hogwarts erzählen würde weil dieser der Meinung war er sei noch ein Kind.

Am nächsten Morgen trat Plan Zabini in kraft. Harry und Draco hatten alles durchgesprochen und nun gab es keinen Grund zu zögern mehr, armer Ron. Die Slys machten sich wie jeden Morgen geschlossen auf den Weg zur großen Halle doch heute geschah etwas merkwürdiges Harry und Draco schritten auf den Gryfindortisch zu und Draco sprach den Rothaarigen an „ Hey Wiesel komm mit zu uns an den Tisch stell keine Fragen und Spiel mit, Harry zwingt mich hier zu also!" Harry stand einfach nur da neben und verdrehte die Augen, das fing ja gut an. Er zwinkerte Ron zu und signalisierte ihm er solle mitspielen. Dieser stöhnte auf und nickte nur ergeben, dafür schuldete Harry ihm etwas und das würde dieser noch früh genug merken. Gequält lächelnd sah er Draco an „ Gerne doch Frettchen, was immer du willst."

Als die drei am Tisch der Schlangen ankamen setzte Harry sich zu Ray und Draco sich ihm gegen über neben ihm platzierte er Ron dessen Schwester Ginny gleich daneben saß. Schweigend fingen sie an zu essen. Zabini verstand gar nichts mehr was sollte das? Nach dem essen mussten sie in die erste Stunde, es standen Zaubertränke an, und wieder schockte Draco alle als er Ron wieder neben sich platzierte. Ron spürte dabei dauernd Blicke auf sich die sich wie Dolchstöße anfühlten kam aber nicht auf den Verursacher und konnte deswegen nichts tun. Am ende der erstaunlichsten Tränke- Stunde aller Zeiten hatte er einen Perfekten Trank abgeliefert da das Frettchen ihm tatsächlich geholfen hatte! Sal und Harry betrachteten das alles Amüsiert. Alle anderen trauten sich nicht was zu sagen und die Gryfs die früher Harrys Zimmergenossen waren, also Dean, Sheamus und Neville witterten einen Plan ala Potter und grinsten sich eins ab.

Auch der nächste Unterricht war mit den Gryfindors, Verwandlung. McGonagall traute ihren Augen kaum als Ron sich bedröppelt wieder neben Draco fand. Hermine war kurz davor zu platzen und kochte schon vor Eifersucht, das blieb niemanden verborgen juckte aber keinen sie hatte es bei allen verspielt. Blais Zabinis Reaktion war Interessanter für alle, sonst eher Fröhlich und Laut war er heute sehr, sehr still und Blass. Harrys Rechnung war einfach Zabini Eifersüchtig machen, am besten mit jemanden den man bei Draco nie erwarten würde. Und wenn der braun haarige auch nur ein bisschen für Draco empfand würde es sich Heute zeigen oder nie. Das war Risiko reich und konnte nach hinten los gehen, aber Harry war eben durch und durch Gryfindor und hatte Draco nicht wirklich eine Wahl gelassen.

Zabini knirschte innerlich mit den Zähnen, da saß Draco nun neben dem Wiesel und half ihm und ihn Blais ignorierte er! Draco war sein freund Basta! Und außerdem wenn Draco doch auf Jungs stand hatte er erst rechte. Er saß zwei Stunden wie auf einem Folterstuhl nach Verwandlung hatten sie heute eine Freistunde `Na warte ich werde dich heute noch zu fassen kriegen und dann Draco will ich Antworten!´und das würde er ausnutzen. Gedacht getan Draco wollte gerade mit Harry Ray und Ron weg als Zabini ihn am Arm packte und von ihnen weg zerrte. „Blais lass los! Was soll das!" innerlich hoffte er aber das es das sollte was Harry und er heraus fordern wollten. In einem leeren Klassenzimmer „Dray warum? Liebst du ihn? Seit wann bist du Schwul? Und warum ausgerechnet das Wiesel? Warum nicht ich?" Blais hatte alles bis auf den letzten Satz geschrien dieser kam fast schon flüsternd und Blais hatte Tränen in den Schokobraunen Augen.

Draco legte seine Hände um Blais seinem Kopf zog ihn zu sich und Küsste ihn, es war erst ein sanfter Kuss, aber dann kamen ihre Zungen ins Spiel und beide wurden immer Leidenschaftlicher, als sie nahe am ersticken waren hörten sie unfreiwillig auf.  
„Harry hatte recht, er sagte nur mit einem Risiko kann man seine Liebe finden, Blais du Vollmuggel ich Lieb doch dich und das schon länger." grinsend sah Draco Blais an seine grauen Augen wirkten lebhaft und funkelten, die Wangen waren gerötet und sein Atem ging etwas schneller als sonst. Für Zabini war er der schönste Junge der Welt und wehe jemand behauptet was anderes. „Dray ich Liebe dich! Aber ich dachte ich habe Null Chancen du warst immer so abweisend, bei Mädchen und Jungen bist du nie auf irgendwelche Avancen eingegangen. Ich dachte du bist vielleicht schon vergeben!" Draco gluckste „ Aber doch nur weil ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Küss mich noch mal, das ist ein Befehl!" „Zu Befehl mein General" Kicherte Blais und beide küssten sich wieder.

Die beiden vergaßen völlig das sie Heute noch Unterricht hatten, viel lieber lernten sie sich gegenseitig kennen. Harry und Ron hatten eine zeit lang gewartet, Ray- Ron wusste ja nichts über die Gründer- hatte Runen belegt und konnte nicht warten. Aber als es auf die nächste Stunde zuging, liefen sie in den Unterricht Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, dort gab es diesmal einen neuen Lehrer er hieß Richard Windsor und kam Harry sehr bekannt vor, aber wusste einfach nicht wieso. Hastig erzählte er Ron was es mit Dracos verhalten auf sich hatte, Ron fielen fast die Augen raus. „ Harry, dafür schuldest du mir einen dicken fetten Gefallen. Würg ich als Kuppler für das Frettchen? Bei aller Freundschaft tue so was nie wieder!" Harry besaß den Anstand Rot zu werden und senkte beschämt den Kopf „ Weißt du der Plan schien Perfekt, und sieh es mal so, Draco hat dir heute zu einer guten Note bei Snape verholfen, das ist Bieblich du hast Geschichte gemacht!" baldoverte er kleinlaut vor sich hin.

Ron hörte was Harry sagte und fragte nur „Was heißt Bieblich?" Lachend erwiderte Harry „ das ist ein Muggel Sprichwort wenn ein Wunder geschieht." Der Unterricht hatte gerade angefangen also kamen sie Pünktlich. Auf die Frage wo Malfoy und Zabini ab geblieben sind sagte Harry das es Zabini nicht gut ging und Malfoy ihn auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, der Lehrer nickte darauf und fing mit dem Unterricht an." Sie wundern sich sicher alle wo Professor Hagrid ab geblieben ist? Er hat wieder seinen Posten als Wildhüter und wird aber seine Hütte behalten. Heute nehmen wir das Pokemon durch. Viele kennen es als Zeichentrickserie in der Muggelwelt. Jedoch gibt es davon in Wirklichkeit nur eine Art, es sagt immer nur Pikachu und ähnelt einer Maus. Markant ist das gelbe Fell mit braunen Streifen und sein Schwanz in Form eines Blitzes, sollten sie so einem Wesen begegnen rennen sie um ihr Leben es ist absolut Magie resistent und schleudert Blitze auf alles was sich bewegt." Padma hob die Hand „ In der Serie ist es aber Lieb und knuddelt immer total Süß mit dem Jungen, Sir" „ In der Serie ja. Wir glauben die Serie wurde von einem Sqieb erfunden und das heißt, dieser hat nur halb wissen, leider konnten wir durch den enormen Erfolg dieser Kinderserie die weitere Ausstrahlung solcher Lügen nicht verhindern. Auch müssen wir Dankbar sein das die Muggel glauben es handelt sich nur um Fantasie."

Die Stunde wurde noch sehr interessant und obwohl Harry das schlechte gewissen wegen Hagrid zwickte hörte er doch gut zu. Die Schüler erfuhren noch einiges über Magische Wesen die in der Muggelwelt als Fantasie Gestalt galten und zu meist in Kindersendungen vermarktet wurden, sie erfuhren was es mit den Wesen wirklich auf sich hatten so waren Gargoyls in wahren Leben Angsthasen die den Teufel tun würden Flussnamen anzunehmen und gegen Oberon anzutreten. Sie lebten in Höhlen und wollten nur ihre Ruhe. Sie bekamen als Hausaufgabe auf noch weitere Magische Wesen zu finden die in der Muggelwelt verfremdet wurden. Als der Unterricht beendet war sagte Harry Ron noch Tschüss und sucht Blais und Draco.

Dabei traf er auf Ray/ Sal mit ihm zusammen suchten sie weiter nach den beiden Slys dies waren nicht auffindbar, und als es Mittag wurde grummelte Harrys Magen was Salazar zum Anlass nahm die Suche zu beenden. Er konnte sich denken was die beide im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes trieben und wollte nicht stören. Er hatte auch keine Lust mehr Harry ständig in die Falsche Richtung zu lotsen. Harry stimmte zu lieber essen zu gehen und beide gingen in den großen Saal. Dort waren schon alle versammelt außer Blais und Draco natürlich. Nach dem essen gingen die beiden von Ginny begleitet auf ihr Zimmer. Dort musste Harry seiner Wahlschwester rede und Antwort stehen, er konnte ihr nichts erzählen wusste er ja nicht wie sie zu Dumbledore stand „Ich hatte scheiß Sommerferien wie immer, aber dann habe ich Ray kennen gelernt und mich in ihn verknallt, da er nach Slytherin gehen würde wollte ich da auch hin. Wirklich Ginny nichts Weltbewegendes!" eine glatte Lüge aber er wusste auch nicht was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. „Harry halte mich nicht für Blöd, sag doch wenn du´s nicht erzählen möchtest, das du und Ray ein Paar seit glaub ich sogar, aber Lüge mich nicht so an. Ich weiß das das nicht alles ist." Harry war irgendwie klar gewesen das sie es nicht glauben würde aber gehofft hatte er es Trotzdem.

Er bat sie um Geduld und sie versprach zu warten, geknickt ging Harry mit Sal ins Bett um zu kuscheln, Ginny war gegangen und er wusste das sie es ihm nicht übel nahm. Aber er war es Leid vor seinen Freunden nur Teilwahrheiten ausgeben zu dürfen, und Sal wollte ihn nun Trösten und wie könnte das besser gehen als mit kuscheln? An diesen Tag bekam Harry seinen ersten richtigen Kuss, so wie er es sich gestern Nacht gewünscht hatte mit Zunge. Zuerst Sanft erforschten beide den Mund des anderen danach verspielter und auch Leidenschaftlicher, beide fingen an den jeweils anderen zu streicheln, aber Sal achtete strickt darauf das es über der Gürtel Linie blieb. Harry gab sich damit zufrieden er wollte heute einfach nur Körper Kontakt und das wissen das sein Geliebter Vampir da war, Sal kuschelte Harry eng an sich als dieser mitten beim Küssen eingeschlafen war. „Oh je, so schlecht bin ich auch nicht" schmunzelte er vor sich hin, lies Harry aber schlafen wusste er doch das dieser in letzter zeit wenig davon bekam. In einer Woche war es soweit das Snape Dumbledore sagen würde der Trank sei fertig, und dann würde einiges auf Harry zukommen. Salazar seufzte schwer am liebsten hätte er sich als Harry ausgegeben aber zu viele Vertrautheiten zwischen Harry und dem Direktor sprachen dagegen, beide kannten sich einfach zu gut.

Imperius- Trank

eine Woche verging und Harry lief wie auf rohen Eiern durch die Gegend , in der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich mit den Gryfs ausgesprochen und war Überrascht das doch einige zu ihm hielten, leider war die Sache in der Halle eine Einmalige denn die meisten Gryfs hielten noch zu Dumbledore vor allen diejenigen die Harry am wenigsten kannten, so war es keine Seltenheit das ihm aufgelauert wurde!  
Merkwürdigerweise kam Harry aber nie zu schaden er hätte alle aufklären können. Er müsste nur sagen das Hogwarts ihn als zukünftigen Vater anerkannt hatte aber dies mit einer Väterlichen Zuneigung zum Ausdruck brachte, Hogwarts hatte Harry Adoptiert und sorgte dafür das niemand ihm weh tun konnte. Wenn jemand Harry aus dem Hinterhalt verfluchen wollte verschoben sich Gänge so das derjenige Plötzlich gegen die Wand lief, wenn jemand Harry auf eine andere Treppe schubsen wollte damit dieser zu spät zum Unterricht erschien waren es gerade diese Stufen die Harry Pünktlichkeit garantierten, alle anderen ob Slytherin oder Gryfindors kamen zu spät!

Salazar fing an eine gewisse Vermutung zu haben kannte er doch nur eine Wesenheit die soviel über das Schloss wissen konnte, nämlich das Schloss selbst! Schmunzelte aber nur, es war ihm nur recht so, und auch ein gewisser Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte einen Verdacht, dieser musste allerdings die Klappe halten, war er doch als Zaungast anwesend und wusste sein Bruder im Geist würde ihn bis zum letzten Tropfen aussaugen wenn er sich einmischte und den Plan gefährdete. Heute war der Tag an den Harry zu Professor Dumbledore musste, und aus diesem Grund also bewegte er sich wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er wusste es war notwendig um sich zu schützen aber Gefallen musste es ihm nicht! Er stand vor dem Eingang zum Büro des Direktors wusste das Severus Snape oben dabei sein würde, sein Gefährte im Geheimgang hinter dem Portrait des ehemaligen Direktor Black wartete um sofort einzuschreiten, ah aber verdammt es war eine Sache aus Überzeugung sein Leben zu Riskieren, als seinen Freien Willen verlieren.

Der Eingang schwang auf als er das Passwort murmelte, langsam stieg er die Treppen hoch als wäre er ein alter Mann eine Stimmung als trete er seinen letzten Gang an ergriff ihn. Er trat gerade ins Büro als er das Gefühl hatte sein Kopf müsse Explodieren..."Alter Wach auf, wir haben in der ersten Stunde zauber tränke." „Will aber nicht lass mich noch schlafen!" „Wer nicht hören will" lachen und wenig später sprang Harry prustend und völlig durchnässt aus dem Bett. „Mann Ron musst du immer so Brutal sein das geht auch netter!" er klaubte seine Klamotten für heute zusammen und verschwand ins Bad, als er fertig war sah er sich im Spiegel und streckte seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus er sah aber auch einfach Grauenhaft in den Klamotten seines Cousins aus, schnell zog er seine Schulrobe an und dachte das diese Merlin sei Dank das meiste überdeckte. Er nahm seine Schulsachen und rannte mit Ron zum Gryfindortisch.

Hermine saß schon da und war wie immer in ein Buch vertieft, Harry trank erst mal seinen Kaffee um wach zu werden, danach sah er sich um, komisch ihm war noch nie aufgefallen das so viele Farben um seine Mitschüler herumschwirrten, ob er mal fragen sollte? Er wollte sich gerade an Hermine wenden als er glaubte eine Stimme zu hören, da schon wieder? Kleiner! war er gemeint? Er wusste nicht ob er sich die Stimme nur Einbildete aber nach dem Desaster mit der Kammer des Schreckens wollte er erst mal lieber nichts sagen! Es kam bestimmt nur von den Kopfschmerzen ja das wird es sei. Hermine? Sie hatte ihn gerade angesprochen und Harry hatte es nicht mal gemerkt entschuldigend sah er Sie an „Nicht Wichtig"sagte sie nur, Harry merkte das ihre Farbe vorher ein kräftiges Blau sich mit hässlichen Gelb mischte, aber konnte sich nicht denken warum. „Mensch Harry alter komm, sonst kommen wir zu Spät zu Snape!" Harry schrak hoch nickte und rannte mit Ron zum Unterricht.

`Hermine hat mich belogen` schoss es ihm dabei durch den Kopf, gerade noch recht zeitig schafften sie es sich zu setzen als die Fledermaus rein rauschte. „Heute nehmen wir den Illusions- Trank durch ich erwarte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, dieser Trank hat hoch Gefährliche Eigenschaften aber Richtig angewendet hat er schon sehr viele Leben gerettet, Potter?" war ja klar das Snape gerade ihn Fragen würde `Scheiße` ratlos zuckte Harry mit den Schultern „Macht er Unsichtbar?" riet er einfach mal „Das war geraten, 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryfindor und nochmal 5 Punkte für Inkompetenz!" schnarrte Snape genervt. „Mister Malfoy?" „Der Illusions-Trank verschleiert die Anwesenheit, man wird einfach nicht mehr wahr genommen, Auroren haben den Trank in Ihrer Standard Ausrüstung, Falsch gebraut wird er entweder Explodieren, oder extrem giftig weswegen er nicht ohne Aufsicht eines Tränkemeister gebraut werden darf." Selbst zufrieden setzte sich Malfoy hin war er doch während seiner Ausführung aufgestanden.

„10 Punkte für Slytherin, für die korrekte Erklärung." war ja klar das das Frettchen die Antwort wusste, Harry schnaubte angewidert was für ein Schleimer. „ Aus den eben genannten Gründen kommt es nicht Infrage diesen Trank zu brauen heute also nur Theorie ich erwarte 5 Rollen Pergament eng beschrieben Über Vor-und Nachteile des Trankes sowie seine Auswirkungen auf den Krieg." Harry war Froh als die Stunde zu ende war, er hatte gerade mal zwei Seiten geschafft und die Aufgaben von Snape waren der Horror jeweils Fünf rollen Pergament von Fünf Tränken die Auroren in der Schlacht benutzen. Hämisch hatte der Professor Speziell ihn angeschaut! So ein Ar*** er wusste genau das Harry Auror werden wollte und machte sich nun auf diese weise über ihn Lustig. Und immer noch diese rasenden Kopfschmerzen! Harry?Kleiner wach auf!" `Aufwachen?es wurde immer seltsamer er schlief doch nicht`er sollte dringend mit hermine reden das wusste er aber irgendwie fehlte ihm sogar dazu die Kraft er schleppte sich durch den Tag und als es zeit zum zu Bett gehen war packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf murmelte noch ein „Gute Nacht" und verschwand ins Bett.

„Kleiner wach doch auf." die stimme wurde regelrecht verzweifelt und Harrys Kopf schien entzwei zu reißen, spürte er auch noch ein unangenehmes picken am Hals und wieder ertönte diese Stimme „Verzeih, es war die einzige Möglichkeit" und fiel in ein schwarzes Loch...Das nächste was Harry mit bekam war das er auf der Kranken Station war vor ihm saß zusammen gesunken Sal. Er hatte Durst schrecklichen Durst, aber fühlte sich zu schwach zum Bewegen. „Sal?" krächzt er hervor. Dieser ruckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch und ein Strahlen ging über sein Gesicht.

„Durst." flüsterte Harry hastig flößte Sal ihm Wasser ein, trotz seiner hast aber Vorsichtig. „Oh Harry, ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren." Harry sah Fragen auf , doch Sal nahm seinen Gefährten einfach nur in dem Arm. Harrys Nase kam dabei in die Nähe von Sal`s Kehle und nahm dabei einen verführerischen Duft war. Er fing an Sal`s Kehle zu schnupperten und rieb hingebungsvoll mit seiner Nase an Salazars Hals. Dieser nahm das erstmal nicht wahr „Harry ich bin Froh das es dir gut geht, es gab leider ein außerplanmäßiges Ereignis weswegen ich gezwungen war etwas sehr Drastisches zu tun." „Drastisch? Sal was ist passiert?" „Hast du etwa alles vergessen? Dumbl hat einen K.O.- Fluch auf die Tür gehext Snape war schon geschockt als du rein gekommen bist und Dumbledore hat dir den Trank gerade einflössen wollen als ich gemerkt habe das etwas nicht stimmt, ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um ihn zu erstarren, ich habe dann auch gleich den Oblivate gesprochen und ihn den trank vergessen lassen. Als ich dich und Snape dann auf die Krankenstation brachte fand Poppi raus das du sehr hart mit den Kopf auf gekommen bist, du...du lagst in Komma drei Wochen!"

Imperius- Trank Teil 2

„Drei Wochen? Aber.." geschockt sah Harry seinen Vampir an, er wusste nur noch wie er in das Büro des Direktors wollte, danach war alles schwarz."Ja ich hatte echt Angst um dich und deswegen..." unsicher sah der sonst so Selbstbewusste Gründer Harry an, dieser wusste nicht wo Sal`s Erzählung hinführen sollte, außerdem war da dieser schreckliche Durst! „Deswegen?" der Gründer wusste nicht genau wie er anfangen sollte, nachdem er erst so fest davon überzeugt war es langsam angehen zu lassen. Aber es war eine Not Situation und deswegen wohl verzeih bar? Nur war sein kleiner unberechenbar und er hatte nun die Befürchtung das dieser ihn mit

Verachtung strafte! „Harry weißt du noch als ich sagte das wir warten sollten? Nun dazu ist es zu spät! Ich musste etwas tun um dich aus dem Koma zu holen es war schon Lebnsbedrohlich. Deswegen habe ich dich gebissen, d..du musst übrigens noch von mir Trinken du hast sicher Durst?" Harry konnte nur nicken, das war also dieser schreckliche Durst! Salazar legte darauf seine Kehle frei „Trink soviel du magst mein Kleiner, du brauchst dir keine sorgen zu machen, viel kann es gar nicht sein, du bist mein Gefährte und als solcher brauchst du nur wenig Blut!" Harry aber hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu er war zu beschäftigt, schwach wie er sich fühlte kostete es ihm mühe sich weit genug aufzurichten um trinken zu können. Als er es geschafft hatte umarmte er Salazar um sich zu stützen und schlug seine Zähne in die halsbeuge des Geliebten.

Es war wie ein Rausch, das Blut schmeckte herrlich, und war sättigender als alles andere. Glücklich sank Harry zurück endlich war der Durst weg. „Sal ich bin nicht böse, aber was meinst du mit Dumbledore?" „Ich war sauer, du lagst reglos da und da hab ich zu viel Magie eingesetzt! Dumbledore wird keine Probleme mehr machen, er wurde noch am gleichen Tag nach St. Mungos geschleppt, aber er scheint nicht derjenige zu sein der die Fäden gezogen hat! Harry er wurde manipuliert und irgendjemand läuft durch die Schule und setzt das angebliche Werk Dumbledores fort." „Hm, aber wer sollte so was den tun können Dumbls ist zwar verrückt, aber ist er nicht auch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten?"

Sal war überrascht, so ruhig hatte er Harry nicht erwartet, es konnte allerdings auch damit zusammen hängen das sein kleiner vorübergehend einige Züge seines Charakters übernommen hatte, das kam schon mal vor wenn man Blut trank und so Jung wie Harry war.

Zu aller Überraschung kam Harry schnell wieder auf den Damm, auch Hogwarts war glücklich seinen neuen kleinen Vater bei Gesundheit zu sehen. Harry nahm wieder am Unterricht teil und der Alltag seinen lauf. Jedoch hatten alle die Bedrohung durch die Unbekannte Gefahr im Hinterkopf was die Slys dazu brachte Harry kaum aus den Augen zu lassen und auch Grey Harrys Phönix blieb von nun an immer in seiner nähe. Dieser schien unberührt von allem und sich keiner Gefahr bewusst seit dem Unfall schien er auch nicht mehr er selbst zu sein. Aber Untersuchungen von Madam Pomfroy brachten kein Ergebnis, er schien völlig gesund. Harry selbst merkte nicht einmal das er anders war als sonst aber er war es nicht weil er noch Nachwehen vom Koma hatte, nein er dachte intensiv nach und versuchte alle Lücken zu füllen er war aufmerksamer als je zuvor!

Er hatte genug, eine neue Gefahr? Nicht mit ihm er würde diesmal der Gefahr zuvor kommen. Er fing an alles an Verteidigungszauber zu lernen was er in die Finger kriegen konnte und auch schwarze zauber waren vor ihm nicht sicher, ja diesmal wollte er nicht wieder auf andere angewiesen sein. Es war nicht die Krankheit die ihm verändert hatte oder Sal`s Blut, er war einfach ein Stück erwachsener geworden, das Koma hatte ihm teile seines Lebens noch mal erleben lassen und sah dadurch nun einiges klarer! Auch das Aurenlesen nahm er ernster, und fand dadurch heraus das Ginny wohl doch nicht so sehr auf seiner Seite stand, es passte ihr Harry als Bruder zu sehen, aber leider nur wenn dieser das Spiel Dumbledores mitspielte, Draco war indes ein echter Freund auch Blaise konnte er vertrauen schenken, Ron war auch wie immer.

Und wenn er über Dumbledore nachdachte konnte er über dessen aufenthalt in St. Mungos nicht mal ein bisschen traurig sein, ja er hatte sogar festgestellt das er McGonagall die wie ein Schatten ihrer selbst herumlief Schadenfreude entgegen brachte, er dachte zuerst sie könnte die wahre Anführerin sein aber der Gedanke verfiel schneller als er kam passte es doch einfach nicht in ihre Aura, mittlerweile konnte er in der Aura auch erkennen wie der Charakter einer Person war, und hatte dadurch den neuen Lehrer für pflege Magischer Geschöpfe eiskalt erwischt, nun ging er jede Woche einmal zu ihm zum Tee trinken, auch Sal kam mit da dieser ja wusste wer der Lehrer in Wirklichkeit war. Sal schwang sich als Ray Silver unmerklich zum neuen Anführer von Slytherin auf, Draco war das egal wusste er doch das dieser ja nichts anderes als der echte war. Und Harry war es egal solange sein Vampir Glücklich war sollte es ihm recht sein.

All das und noch mehr schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum, war es da ein Wunder das er abwesend wirkte? Er hatte auch den Gedanken fallen gelassen Dumbledore irgendwann zu sagen das es sein Eigener Enkel war den er Voldemort ausliefern wollte, ja ausliefern, den nichts anderes konnte der Alte vorgehabt haben den wie sollte er ein Sechs zehnjähriger einen Erwachsenen mit viel mehr Erfahrung zu Fall bringen? Ihn drücken und hoffen das die Liebe seiner Mutter ihn vor den bösen schwarzen Mann in Sicherheit bringt? Seine Großeltern waren ihm Herzlichst Egal seinetwegen sollte der Alte in der Klapse verrotten und die McGonagall konnte bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, er tat in ihrer nähe jedoch wie immer, noch konnte er nicht ausschließen das sie weiterhin von der Gegenseite benutzt wurde. Hermine war auch so eine Sache sie wurde undurchschaubar, machte sich zwar keine mühe zu verbergen das sie immer auf Dumbls Seite war Lügte jedoch das sich die Balken bogen.

Snape Aura erzählte von Liebeskummer, aber auch von einer schweren Kindheit und die Stärke zu überleben widerwillig empfand Harry Respekt und nahm sich vor weiterhin herauszufinden wie seine Chancen bei den Zwillingen standen, was echt schwer war konnte er sie im Moment doch nicht erreichen. Er wollte keine Briefe mit solch einer Privaten Neuigkeit losschicken Eulen konnte man abfangen, und so hatte er vor die beiden in den Sommerferien auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Denn Weihnachten würde er auf Riddle Manor verbringen, bei Sirius und dem Lord. Das hatte Sal so erbeten wollte er Harry doch in die Vampir Sitten und Gebräuche einweisen. Als Neuling hatte er zwar Narrenfreiheit aber das warf kein gutes Licht auf das Clanoberhaupt ergo auf Salazar Slytherin.

Harry versucht also auch die regeln der Vampire zu erlernen und da gab es einige! Aber er hatte schon erfahren das die wichtigste Regel das Gebot der Höflichkeit war, das war bei Wesen die keines Natürlichen Todes sterben konnten deswegen so wichtig weil es schwere strafen für das Morden dieser Wesen gab, und sie Hochexplosive Charakter unter sich hatten die durch Höflichkeit am besten zu entwaffnen waren. Es sollte nach Harrys Verständnis eine vorsorge sein, weswegen es sich eingebürgert hatte jedes Lebewesen Höflich zu behandeln. Wenn man diese Regel befolgte konnte man demnach nichts falsch machen. Damit hatte Harry aber die meisten Schwierigkeiten das lernen von Verteidigung war nicht halb so schwer wie die Höflichkeit, es gab da so viele fallen die es zu umgeben gab, Erwartungen die man hatte wie Etikette, Kleidung, Gesten das er nahe dran war das Handtuch zu werfen nur seine Sturheit half ihm durchzuhalten.

Zudem half auch das Salazar ihm nicht sagte das er den rang eines Oberhauptes begleiten würde, Harry wusste nur das er die regeln Sal zuliebe lernen sollte. Sein Tag war also ziemlich verplant und ausgefüllt mit lernen. Über all dem schwebte nun auch die Bindung von Sal und Harry, diese sollte so schnell als möglich durchgeführt werden und in der Kammer des Schreckens stattfinden. Darauf freute sich Harry schon riesig würde er doch endlich seine Jungfräulichkeit los! Peinlich genug das er in seinem Alter noch eine war! Aber mit der Meinung stand er zu seiner Verwunderung alleine da als er Sirius dies schrieb bekam er postwendend die Antwort von Tom diesen nicht mehr so zu erschrecken! Und Sal seufzte nur das er gerne mehr zeit gehabt hätte und Sirius ihn wahrscheinlich Umbringen werde.

Das alles war Harry aber egal er würde endlich Sex haben basta, mit diesen Gedanken stürzte er sich in seine Studien und freute sich mehr auf die Hochzeitsnacht als auf die Bindung, Sal fragte sich langsam alles ernstes ob er ausgenutzt wurde aber er wusste ja das die Hormone seines kleinen durch den Bluttausch und die Tatsache das er ein Teenager war Karussell fuhren weswegen er einfach still und heimlich auf Grimm sichtungen achtete und weiter machte die Slytherins zu übernehmen

Spione unter sich

Snape wollte nur noch seine Ruhe der ganze Stress um den Potter Jungen ging ihm ja so von am Allerwertesten vorbei. Aber das er eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf hatte juckte mal wieder keinen! Der Junge schlief mal wieder und jeder regte sich darüber auf, na gut er schlief drei Wochen am Stück. Das war wohl doch ein klein wenig bedenklich aber der wurde auch wieder wach. Snape hatte wichtigere Probleme, heute würde er Besuch bekommen! Von niemand anderen als Dumbledores Stellvertreter an der Schule. Dieser wollte Ihn wohl daran erinnern das Dumbledore zwar weg war aber der Krieg noch im vollen Gange war. `Als ob ich das nicht wüsste´ schnaubte er in Gedanken und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr.

Fünf Minuten später auf die Minute genau klopfte es an der Tür. Der Tränke Professor öffnete und lies eine kleine Schlanke Gestalt mit schwarzen Capé herein, diese seufzte erleichtert auf, hatte sie doch Angst gehabt erwischt zu werden. Sie setzte ihr Capé ab und drehte sich um. Snape sah völlig verblüfft auf „Miss Granger?" Sie nickte nur „Miss Granger sie wollen mir doch jetzt nicht weiß machen das sie Dumbledores Nachfolger sind?" „Nein, Professor Snape ich bin nur ein Mittelsmann und rein als Vertreter hier, aber das habe ich ihnen ja schon in meinem schreiben mitgeteilt." beide setzten sich schweigend und taxierten sich angespannt. Wobei Snape dies mehr unauffällig tat, Hermine war nicht so glücklich über eine Maske zu verfügen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielt die Gryfindor es nicht mehr aus „Ich bin hier weil man sich fragt ob sie noch an einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden Interesse hätten, also?" platze es aus ihr raus, niemand hatte je behauptet das sie ein guter Spion sei. „Sie wollen also wissen ob ich meine Tätigkeit die ich für Dumbledore hatte wieder aufnehme? Dies hätten sie mich auch im Büro der Direktorin fragen können. Also weswegen sind sie wirklich hier?" Snape amüsierte sich herrlich die kleine Löwin druckste herum und es machte ihm Spaß sie im eigenen Saft schmoren zu lassen. Innerlich wünschend so schnell wie möglich von Gryfindors Hass Lehrer  
so weit weg wie möglich zu sein, straffte sie sich äußerlich und fing an den Grund ihres hierseins zu erklären.

„Ich muss wohl mit der Wahrheit raus, ich wurde weder von Orden noch von Dumbledore instruiert hier zu sein, ich wurde von dem wahren Operator hinter dem Orden hier her geschickt. Dazu sollte ich auch sagen das ich nicht Miss Hermine Granger bin sondern mir nur ihr aussehen geliehen habe." hier unterbrach der Professor sie „Was soll das heißen sie sind nicht Miss Granger?" der Lehrer konnte die besserwiserische Gryfindor zwar nicht leiden aber gerade durch fuhr ihn doch Sorge was man mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Gelassen sah ihn die Person in Gestalt Hermines an: „Keine Sorge ihrer Schülerin geht es ausgezeichnet, sie befindet sich zurzeit in Tiefschlaf im Hauptquartier des Ordens, ich wollte ihnen noch erklären was es mit dem Orden auf sich hat?" Fragend sah sie ihr gegenüber an, als er nickte fuhr sie fort. „Eigentlich wurde der Orden des Phönix von einer streng Geheimen Zweigstelle des Ministerium für Zauberei gegründet, damals etwa zur zeit der Gründer. Diese eröffneten gerade ihre Schule und der damalige Minister hatte sorge man könnte die Schule angreifen und die Kinder Töten, zur zeit der Hexenverfolgung war das leider nicht so weit her geholt. Er hatte bedenken Muggel an die Schule zu lassen selbst wenn sie Magisch begabt seien, so konnten sie ihren Eltern immer noch einweihen. Die damalige Stimmung der Muggel den Zauberern gegenüber war wortwörtlich Brand gefährlich. Der Orden sollte Muggelkinder raus filtern die darauf schließen liesen das sie eine Gefahr für die Zauberwelt sind."

Snape wurde es bei jedem Satz unbehaglicher er konnte sich denken worauf das was die Frau erzählte hinführte, und wusste nicht ob er es wirklich hören wollte. Man traute es ihm nicht zu aber er war Lehrer geworden weil er seinen Beruf liebte und nicht um Kindern das Leben schwer zu machen. Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte fuhr sie weiter fort."Anders als in der Geschichte Hogwarts beschrieben war es nicht Slytherin der für das verschwinden so vieler Muggelkinder verantwortlich, es war der Orden wir haben verdächtige Kinder unter Wahrheitstrank gesetzt und sie ausgefragt, manche wussten nicht was wir wollten, aber um kein Risiko einzugehen haben wir sie unter den Imperius- trank gesetzt, daher hatte der Direktor auch die Idee. Aber das ist unwichtig, wenn wir Kinder gefunden hatten die zu uns kamen um zu Spionieren wurden diese samt Familie Eliminiert. Der Orden leistete ganze Arbeit, da wir aber eine Geheimorganisation waren brauchten wir jemanden der als Muggelhasser gelten sollte. Da haben wir Slytherin in Verruf gebracht, dieser hatte zwar die Ansicht das Muggelkinder nichts auf einer Zauberschule verloren hätten aber er duldete sie."

Snape war entsetzt, das war vorsätzlicher Mord, schlimmer noch Kindesmord! „Warum? Konnte man die Kinder nicht einfach Oblivaten und nach Hause schicken?"  
echtes grauen war aus seiner Stimme zu hören."Nein, das Risiko das deren Kinder auch Zauberer sein würde war zu hoch! Aber nicht alle im Orden sahen das so, und es entwickelte sich eine Splittergruppe die ebenfalls Orden des Phönix hieß, diese konnte sogar mit einem echtem Phönix aufwarten. Sie waren gegen die Ermordung der Kinder und unter dem Orden brach ein Krieg aus den die getreuen des Ministeriums verloren. Der von Ministerium abgespaltene Orden begann eigene Ideen zu entwickeln und tat was er für Richtig hielt."

„Wenn ich jetzt eins und eins zusammen zähle hat das Ministerium den Zusammenbruch genutzt um den Orden wieder zu übernehmen? Nun ich enttäusche sie nur ungern aber mit so einem Haufen will ich nichts zu tun haben!" die Frau lachte nur und erzählte einfach weiter. „Professor sie verkennen die Situation ich bin nicht vom Orden im Gegenteil, ich bin sozusagen Neutral, ich bin als Vertreter der Elfen und Feen hier. Ich musst mir erst mal ein Bild vom ganzen machen und nun sind ich und mein Volk und das der Feen bereit den Dunklen Lord zu treffen und unsere Hilfe anzubieten." abwartend sah die Frau ihn nach ihrem Outing an.

Snape jedoch war Misstrauisch was hatte diese Erzählung mit magischen Wesen tun? Als die Elfenfrau merkte das von Snape nichts kommen würde fragte sie sich ob sie sich unverständlich ausgedrückt hatte. „Verstehen sie nicht unsere Völker bieten ihre Hilfe an." bedächtig antwortete Snape „Ich versteh, aber glaube ich es auch?  
Wie passt ihre Geschichte in ihr Angebot erst sagen sie mir sie kommen vom Orden dann kommen sie mit dieser Wilden Geschichte über das Ministerium und nun erzählen sie mir sie seien ein Elf, verzeihen sie mir aber das ist alles etwas durcheinander."

Kurz dachte die Vertreterin nach, es gab wohl doch noch Erklärungsmangel „Nun, der Orden Dumbledores war der des Ministeriums, die Leute die dabei waren wurden nicht darüber eingeweiht für das Ministerium zu Arbeiten, auch haben die Ministeriums Mitarbeiter die dunkle Vergangenheit des Phönixorden totgeschwiegen und Dumbledore selbst wurde damals vom Ministerium nach Hogwarts geschickt. Als Dumbledore nach St. Mungos gebracht wurde hatte der Orden ein Problem sein Mann aus Hogwarts war unbrauchbar! Und der Phönix in Dumbledores Büro ist der Phönix aus der Splittergruppe dieser ist unser Spion und hat all das was ich ihnen sagte herausgefunden. Ich rede von unseren Orden nicht das des Ministeriums wir halten nichts von deren Methoden und haben im laufe der zeit immer mehr Magische Wesen aufgenommen. Auch Muggel mit magischen Fähigkeiten sind uns Willkommen." sie hoffte das, das als Erklärung ausreichte langsam wurde ihr Mund trocken, auch hatte sie immer mehr Angst vor Entdeckung.

Snape saß nachdenklich da, er hatte es diesmal voll verstanden aber nun türmten sich  
noch mehr Fragen auf. Wenn das alles stimmte warum gab es dann den Dunklen Lord hätte der Orden denn nichts dagegen tun können wie dieser behandelt wurde und diesen so weit trieb das er irgendwann dagegen vorgehen musste? Und Harry er war sicher das der Bengel nicht alles aus seiner Vergangenheit offenbart hatte. Warum tauchte der richtige Phönixorden erst jetzt auf wo es fast zu spät war? Gerade wollte Snape seine Fragen stellen, aber die Frau war weg. Nur ein Zettel lag da:

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich bin sicher sie haben jetzt viele fragen aber ich muss gehen. Es fällt sonst im Gryfindorgemeinschaftsraum auf. Wenn ihr Lord einem Treffen zustimmt, würde ich die Kammer des Schreckens vorschlagen. Bitte bringen sie Harry und seinen Gefährten mit, Lord Voldemort wird wohl sowieso kommen. Ich werde alle fragen beantworten soweit ich dazu in der Lage bin.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
R.R.

Ich denke Samstag nach dem Abendessen passt uns allen

Snape rauchte vor Wut aber es half ja nichts, wütend schmiss er Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief Riddle Manor.

Bündnisse

Es war Samstag Abend und die drei Slytherins warteten in der Kammer des Schreckens Harry, Sal und Tom waren über pünktlich. In etwa zehn Minuten würde die Elfen Frau kommen, Snape hatte von Tom das neue Passwort bekommen aus Rücksicht das die beiden kein Parsel konnten hatte man sich geeinigt ein anderes für dieses eine treffen zu nehmen. Nun saßen alle in Salazars ehemaligen Büro und waren gespannt was die Frau von ihnen wollte. „Warum nur wollte sie Harry sehen Tom ? Ich will nicht das schon wieder jemand meinen Kleinen in irgendwelche Sachen involviert. Es hätte doch gelangt dich sprechen zu wollen!" der Lord betrachtete daraufhin Harry und erwiderte Nachdenklich „Ich weiß nicht vielleicht will sie sich ja nur überzeugen das er wirklich auf meiner Seite ist." Harry selbst kam von dem Gespräch nichts mit er sah sich all die Bücher in dem riesigem Büro an und hatte jetzt schon genug Vorerst an neuem Lernstoff das seine regulären Fächer sicher leiden würden.

„Er ist mein Gefährte! Mehr auf deiner Seite kann er gar nicht sein, er ist immer noch nicht darüber hinweg das er bald dein Stiefvater ist. Erst fand er es witzig, aber jetzt ist er doch spürbar unsicher, ich möchte dich darum Bitten deswegen mit ihm noch vor unserer Bindung zu Reden." Erschrocken blickte der schrecken der Zauberwelt auf seinen bald neuen Vater, Darüber hatte er sich noch keine Gedanke gemacht `Himmel deswegen weicht er mir in letzter dauernd aus, da besteht dringend rede bedarf, Sirius wird auch noch nicht darüber nachgedacht haben. Es kam noch kein einzigster blöder Kommentar.` „Ich rede mit ihm." war aber das einzigste was er laut sagte. Darauf nickte Sal zufrieden und beide warteten schweigend weiter. Kurz danach waren schritte in der Kammer zu hören und ein klopfen kündigte den Besuch an.

„Herein!" rief Sal, und beide traten ein. Beide standen auf und warteten bis die Frau saß. „ Guten Abend, und willkommen in meinen Unterkünften." begrüßte Sal sie Charmant, nachdem die Floskeln alle gewechselt waren rief Sal seinen Harry zu sich.  
„Madam sie sagten Harry sollte dabei sein nun hier ist er, die anderen kennen sie ja." Die Elfendame sah sich den Jungen ausgiebig an, plötzlich hatte sie tränen in den Augen. „Ach Harry, deine Mutter wäre stolz auf dich du bist so ein hübscher Junger Mann, und ganz die Mama. Ich weiß äußerlich gesehen magst du James gleichen, aber deine Art ist ganz Lilly und Du!"

Alle Männer sahen erstaunt zu Harry, sie hatten ja viel erwartet aber das nicht. „Sie kannten Mom? Aber sie sind doch ein Magisches Wesen? Mom war ein Mensch." Er war nicht sicher ob sie sich vielleicht irrte, den Lügen tat sie nicht ihre Aura erzählte von Ehrlichkeit, und schimmerte in einem reinem Weiß, nur hier und da war ein hübsches Sonnengelb zu sehen, das für ein fröhliches Wesen sprach. „Könnten wir Bitte auf den Grund unseres hierseins zu sprechen kommen? Ich würde gerne erfahren warum hier meine kostbare Zeit gestohlen wird." kam es kühl von Lord Voldemort. Die Dame zuckte ob der Kälte zusammen, fing sich aber rasch wieder und kam zum Grund ihres Treffens. „ Mylord wie sie wissen sind die Elfen und Feen von Dumbledore fast ausgelöscht worden, wir hatten einen Spion eingeschleust sie kennen ihn sicher alle, er wird hier Fawkes genannt. Dieser hat uns dasselbe berichtet wie ihnen Professor Snape bestimmt schon mitgeteilt hat." fragend sah sie in die Runde.

„Aber wieso melden sie sich erst jetzt, wo es fast zu spät scheint?" mischte sich Salazar ins Gespräch. „Wir haben uns vorher nicht eingemischt weil Harry scheinbar zu Dumbledore stand, damals habe ich Lilly versprochen auf ihn ein Auge zu haben, wir konnten nicht eingreifen ehe geklärt war wo der Junge meiner besten Freundin steht, ich wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Der junge stand auf der falschen Seite, aber ich bin von Lilly zu seiner Patentante ernannt worden. Darum habe ich es von ihm abhängig gemacht." Harry hatte zugehört und auch verstanden, schon wieder wurde etwas von ihm abhängig gemacht. „Aber sagtest du nicht du bist eine Vertreterin, so wie du redest bist du mehr, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Ups, du hörst aber gut hin, ich werde wohl doch noch einiges mehr an Erklärungen liefern müssen, kann es sein das du schon mal Herr der Ringe gelesen hast?" Harry hatte keine Ahnung was Tolkins Meisterwerk mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun hatte nickte aber verwirrt. Denn wer hatte es noch nicht gelesen? „ Nun seine Beschreibung meiner Rasse trifft es so einigermaßen, allerdings haben wir keinen König, sondern ein Konzil dieses besteht aus allen Vertretern der Magischen Wesen, und ich bin die Vertreterin der Elben meine Eltern gaben mir den Namen Henrietta und Freunde kürzen ihn mit Harry ab, aber auch Henry was ich in euren Fall empfehlen würde geht, sonst gibt es nur Verwirrung. Ich habe nicht wirklich Entscheidungsgewalt wir sind sehr Demokratisch und stimmen über wichtige Dinge ab, und versuchen eine Lösung zu finden mit der alle Leben können."

„Nun, dafür das Sie sich als teil eines Konzils verstehen haben Sie bemerkenswerte Eigenständigkeit gezeigt, oder wie nennen Sie es etwas von einem Kind abhängig zu machen?" Henry schluckte dieser Lord traf wirklich gut wenn er zielte, aber er war wohl noch nicht fertig. „Sie sind wohl genau wie Fawkes als Beobachterin hier und haben dem Konzil nie bescheid gesagt, Stimmt das soweit? Nun ihre Eigenmächtigkeit, nichts zu tun war äußerst gefährlich. Denn wenn Sie schon so lange dabei sind Harry und unsere Welt zu beobachten wieso haben Sie ihm nie geholfen? Warum haben sie zugelassen das er von seinen Verwandten angelogen und von Dumbledore Manipuliert wurde?"

Skrupellos warf er ihr all diese Dinge an den Kopf, er war wütend und das sollte sie auch merken. Harry saß stumm da und dachte über das bisherige Gespräch nach . „Warum? Wenn du, meine Patentante und mit bekommen hast was ich alles durchmachen musste. Warum ... wurde geschlagen für die einfachsten Dinge! Nur weil ich einmal zu wenig gekocht habe wurde ich verprügelt! Als ich mit sechs Jahren noch keine Fenster putzen konnte wurde ich zur strafe in meinen Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt ohne Essen! Und nur eine Flasche Wasser die drei Tage reichen musste. Und das ist nur ein Bruchteil. Aber das weißt du ja weil du mich beobachtet hast! Also warum?" Weinend sank er in sich zusammen, Sal setzte sich sofort zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Böse funkelte er Tom und Henry an, den das wäre nun auch ohne Harry gegangen.

Schuldbewusst sah der Lord auf Harry das hatte er nicht gewollt, innerlich sein Temperament verfluchend dachte er darüber nach ob er sich vielleicht gerade Hausaresst eingehandelt hatte, kein Witz! Salazar war wohl in der Lage in zu zwingen und so Böse wie der gerade geschaut hatte. Na Gute Nacht.  
„ich konnte dir nicht helfen! Oh wie gerne hätte ich das getan. Aber ich konnte die Banne um das Dursley- Haus nie außer Kraft setzten. Ich war nur ein Schatten und machtlos zum Beobachten verdammt, damit ich auf keinen Fall der Einmischung bezichtigt werden kann, wurde ich als Schatten in die Welt geschickt. Das wurde vom Konzil so beschlossen. Das einzigste was ich machen konnte war hoffen das Du mein Patensohn die richtige Seite erkennen würdest!"

Leise schnüffelnd sah Harry hoch „ Dann hast du mir nicht helfen können, selbst als du es wolltest? Dann hast du es einfach nicht gekonnt?" es tat weh wie Hoffnungsvoll und kindlich diese grünen Augen sie ansahen, ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst das er noch zwischen Kind und Mann stand. „Harry ich konnte nichts tun! Glaube mir, wen nichts sonst dann wenigstens das! Als Körperloses Wesen zum Nichtstun gezwungen konnte ich nur vor Hilflosigkeit beinahe Ohnmächtig vor Wut zusehen. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte oh diese Schweine ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich verflucht! Und dich mitgenommen!"

Snape der sich seit geraumer Zeit durch bemerkenswerte Zurückhaltung auszeichnete hatte mit emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck alles angehört. Er hatte auch weiterhin nicht vor etwas zu sagen, aber die Zeit drängte und der Grund ihres hierseins war soweit in den Hintergrund gerückt das es wohl Zeit wurde die Anwesenden an den geplanten Bund zu erinnern. Auch fragte er sich warum Henry mit R.R. Unterschrieben hatte er vermutete zwar etwas, aber konnte nicht mit den Finger darauf zeigen. „Lady Henry, Lord Voldemort, Lord Salazar und Mister Potter ich würde vorschlagen wir wenden uns dem Thema unseres hierseins zu. Dies mag ein Emotionsgeladener Augenblick sein. Aber so kommt doch heute Abend nichts mehr heraus. Wenn Lady Henry und Mister Potter danach reden wollen können sie das ja."  
Sofort waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet, damit musste er leben. Müde zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. Dies hatte zur folge das die anderen ihn wieder Ignorierten.

`Später werde ich wegen der Unterschrift fragen, aber das gehört wohl gerade nicht hierher.` er schloss die Augen und hörte nur noch zu. Der dunkle Lord fühlte sich durch Snape an seine Pflicht erinnert es galt einen Bündnispartner zu bekommen. „Hören sie Lady Henry ich möchte mich garantiert nicht für meine Meinung Entschuldigen, aber dafür das ich ihnen aus Unwissenheit Vorwürfe machte. Aber mein Untergebener hat recht kommen wir auf unser Thema zurück.  
Wie kommen sie darauf das ihr Konzil mit mir ein Bündnis eingehen wird?"  
„Nun mein Sohn meine Stimme als Vertreter der Vampire zu diesem Bund hast du, ob du darauf wert legen solltest lass dir von Henrietta erklären." kam es ruhig von Salazar.

Verständnislos sah Lord Voldemort zu der Dame. Diese schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und Salazar einen genervten Blick, dachte sie doch dieser hätte seinem Sohn erklärt was ein Konzil war, aber sie hatte gleich am Anfang gemerkt das Sie irrte. „Was euer verehrter Vater damit sagen möchte ist, das das Konzil mit Stimmrecht entscheidet, da euer Vater einer der ältesten Vampire ist hat auch er Stimmgewalt, nun meine Stimme ist euch sicher und auch der Vertreter der Phönixe wird euch erwählen. Die Feen wanken und warten immer ab wie die Elfen sich entscheiden. Somit ist auch ihre Stimme klar. Wir brauchen nur noch die Stimmen der Dunkelelben, der Kobolde, der Banshess und der Riesen, den die Trolle enthalten sich sowieso immer. Aber das wird erst entschieden wenn Fawkes und ich das Konzil zusammen rufen." „Was ist mit Werwölfen, Dämonen und Engeln? Sind dies keine magischen Wesen? Nur ungern hätte ich diese als Feinde Lady Henry."

„Nun Lord Voldemort, die Werwölfe sind dem Konzil nie beigetreten sie leben ihre eigenen Gesetze und sind euch sowieso treu, die Engel leben in ihren eigenen Dimensionen und haben nur die Aufgabe den Menschen Schutz zu geben und Gott zu Dienen, was sie zu billigen Marionetten macht die im Konzil nicht erwünscht sind. Wenn sie merken das es falsch ist nur blinden gehorsam zu leben, schließen sie sich den Dämonen an. Luzifer Anführer der Dämonen hat eine Stimme im Konzil hat aber noch nie an einer Sitzung teilgenommen." der Lord hörte das alles und nickte dazu nur, es wäre gut die Magischen Wesen auf seiner Seite zu haben, auch wenn er sich ein wenig wunderte warum Gryfindor dort keine Stimme hatte, das fragte er auch gleich nach.

„Er hat seine Stimme an mich abgetreten, da mein Interesse schon immer Deutlich höher lag als Seins, dieses richtete sich nur auf Hogwarts und sonst auf seine Brautwerbung als das er sich um das Konzil kümmern konnte. Leider verlief die Werbung nicht gut und seitdem genoss er das wilde Leben was ihn dann einfach ungeeignet machte." Das glaubte jeder im Raum sofort, kannten sie Ric doch nur zu gut. Aber noch war der Lord mit dem Gesprächsverlauf nicht zufrieden „Sie sagten es wird erst abgestimmt und es mag sein das vier Stimmen mir sicher sind aber sie werden verstehen das es doch sehr unsicher auf mich wirkt das ein Bündnis zustande kommt wenn vier vielleicht dagegen sind, auch könnten die Trolle und Luzifer ihre Stimme wiederfinden. Daher habe ich folgenden Vorschlag sie meine Dame kehren zurück und Reden mit den Trollen und versuchen herauszufinden wie sie zu diesem Krieg stehen, und ich versuche Kontakt zu Luzifer aufzunehmen."

Harry war während des ganzen Gesprächs nicht beteiligt und hatte auch nicht vor noch mal was zu sagen, er wollte das ende des Gesprächs abwarten und dann noch mal mit Henry reden, für ihn waren noch fragen offen unter anderen war da noch die Vollmacht. Sirius und Tom sagten damals sie hatten keine an Gringotts geschickt weil sie nicht wussten das Dumbledore Geld unterschlägt, auch warum sie die Freundin seiner Mutter sein konnte wenn sie doch nur als Schatten auf der Erde war wollte ihn nicht ganz einleuchten. Jedoch hatte er die Geschichte von Tom im Hinterkopf wo dieser erzählt hatte das Lilly nur nicht zu ihren Eltern ging, weil Dumbledore die Elfen auslöschen wollte. Es konnte ja sein das es da einen Zusammenhang gab. Auch wurde das Gespräch spannend, so hatte Sal ihm nie gesagt das er ein so großen Einfluss auf Magische Wesen hatte.

Und auch dieses Demokratische System fand er gut, auch wenn er still und Heimlich dachte das Tom gerade auf eine Wahl Beeinflussung hinaus wollte den nichts anderes konnte bei den von ihm geplanten treffen herauskommen, hoffte er Luzifer mal kennenzulernen.  
War er doch Neugierig ob der Teufel wohl aussah wie Christen in sich vorstellten.  
Sal plagten im Moment andere Probleme hatte das treffen mit Luzifer doch zur folge das Harry sehr schnell feststellen würde das er mehr war als nur eine Stimme im Konzil im blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als Harry zu beichten das er der Anführer und auch König der Vampire war. Er hatte es lange hinausgezögert, Harry wirkte in letzter Zeit abwesend. Aber er wusste woran das lag bekam er es doch Hautnah mit.  
`Ich kann froh sein das Harry seinen Unterricht in Etikette so ernst genommen hat Luzifer wartet doch nur auf einen Grund mir ein reinzuwürgen, ich hoffe die Höllenpest bleibt wo sie ist!`

„Ich werde mein bestes mit den Trollen versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nur das ich tue was ich kann. Es wird wohl darauf hinauslaufen das sie mich wegjagen um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Nun ihnen Mylord wünsche ich viel Spaß mit Luzifer. Es könnte sogar sein das er ihnen seine Stimme gibt aber glauben sie mir, manchmal will man nicht das, was man glaubt zu wollen." mit dieser rätselhaften Bemerkung stand sie auf. Beide waren übereingekommen die Verhandlungen in die Weihnachtsferien zu legen bis dahin würden die zu Überzeugenden parteien ihr Statement abgegeben haben, hofften sie. Und dann könnte man weiter über das Bündnis reden.  
Snape stand auf und verneigte sich vor den Lordschaften, auch Harry tat dies er wollte ja noch mit Henry reden. Beide gingen mit der Dame hinaus. Die zwei zurückgeblieben dachten beide über Luzifer nach, aber beide aus anderen Gründen. Nur eines war beiden wohl bewusst Luzifer konnte alles zerstören, er erreichte das manchmal nur mit seiner Anwesenheit.

Sal erhob sich seufzen und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu „ Tom überlege dir gut ob du ein treffen mit dem Teufel wirklich willst. Er ist Gefährlicher als du dir vorstellen kannst." und nach diesen warnenden Worten ging er in sein und Harrys Zimmer um auf seinen kleinen zu warten. Dort war schon Grey der Phönix der sofort zu Sal flog um zu schmusen.  
Tom aber blieb im Büro seines Vaters und dachte noch die halbe Nacht über sein Gespräch mit Lady Henry nach.  
Diese war mit Harry in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen wo ein Heimeliges Kaminfeuer und ein nettes Wohnzimmer mit zwei roten Ohrsesseln das Gespräch zwischen ihnen Lockern sollte.

Vergangenheit und Zukunftswünsche

Verlegen folgte Harry den weg zum Raum der Wünsche der Elfen Frau die genau zu wissen schien wo Sie hin muss, er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung ob er mit ihr reden wollte. Er kannte die Frau ja gar nicht und doch brannten ihn so viele Fragen auf der Seele nicht zuletzt die warum er nach ihr benannt wurde und ob sie von dem Brief wusste der bei Gringotts hinterlegt wurde und ihm die Bevollmächtigung über seine Verließe gab.  
Er bekam gar nicht mit das sie schon angekommen waren erst als er mit Henry zusammen stieß weil sie schon ein zweites mal vor dem Raum der Wünsche auf und ab ging wurde er wieder in die Realität gerissen. Als sie ein drittes mal vorbeiging schritt sie auch schon zur Tür und machte eine Einladende Bewegung.

„ich hoffe es ist dir so genehm Harry" sagte sie und wartete bis er eintrat um selbiges zu tun. Er sah sich genau um der Raum selbst war nicht sonderlich groß und sehr heimelig, ein großer Kamin vor dem zwei Sessel standen lud zum bleiben ein und ein kleiner Tisch zwischen den Sesseln war mit Tee und Gebäck beladen. Er nickte nur und setzte sich gemeinsam mit der Lady hin. Beide wussten nicht so recht wie sie anfangen sollten, und saßen sich eine weile schweigend gegenüber, aber es war ein entspanntes schweigen und es wurde gut genutzt beide sahen sich ausgiebig ihr gegenüber an.

Harry fand seine Patentante sehr elegant und auch hübsch, sicher konnte er das aber nicht sagen, hatte er doch eher einen Geschmack der keinerlei Rundungen vorsah. „Du wolltest mir erzählen wie es kam das ich nach dir benannt wurde, auch weswegen du noch keine Seite gewählt hattest würde ich gerne genau wissen, das ich daran beitrug glaube ich nicht so richtig." kam es irgendwann von Harry. Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „ Weist du deine Mutter und ich waren Freundinnen ich ging damals nach Hogwarts und dort lernte ich sie kennen, mein Haus war Ravenclaw und ich hoffe Snape nimmt mir meinen kleinen Streich nicht übel, aber dieser Kauz war einfach nur unfreundlich und alles muss ich mir auch nicht gefallen lassen!" das letzte kam beinahe trotzig von ihr und Harry sah sie einfach nur verwirrt an hatte er doch keine Ahnung was sie meinte

„ Ach das hab ich dir ja gar nicht erklärt, ich habe einen kleinen Streich an Snape verübt, er dürfte immer noch am Rätseln sein ich habe mit R.R. Unterschrieben, Rowena Ravenclaw soll das heißen und nun ist er verwirrt weil ich mich komplett anders vorgestellt habe, hach bist du niedlich wenn du lachst!" sofort traf sie ein gar nicht niedlicher böser Blick „Ich bin nicht niedlich, also sag so was nicht!" raunzte er wütend, beleidigt schob er seine Unterlippe vor und sah aus Henrys Sicht wieder absolut Süß aus, aber diesmal schaffte sie es sich ein Kommentar zu verbeißen.

„Dann beantworte ich dir mal deine Fragen und für dich wohl die wichtigste, warum du nach mir benannt wurdest. Zunächst einmal sollte ich dir erzählen wie deine Mutter und ich uns kennen gelernt haben, ich war mal wieder sauer auf Severus den dieser war ein glühender Verehrer deiner Mutter, und hatte für mich keinen Blick übrig. Er kannte mich natürlich nur mit Glamour währe als Elfe auch ohne zu gefährlich gewesen. Aber nichts desto trotz war ich nun einmal in ihn verliebt und es traf mich schwer das er mich ab wies und dann auch noch mit den gemeinen Worten °Du bist eben nicht Lilly also vergiss es dich Lieben? Davon Träumst du nur° das war wirklich verletzend. Und Lilly konnte nun mal jeden haben allen voran Potter."

„Dann konntest du meine Mutter gar nicht leiden? Wie kam es zu eurer Freundschaft? Und woher wusste sie das du eine Elfe bist?" kam es ungeduldig von Harry  
Henry grinste nur und fuhr fort:" Ich war nur noch auf Rache aus und wurde von kindischer Rache getrieben ich lauerte deiner Mutter in der Bibliothek auf wo ich ihr einen Streich spielen wollte, dieser sah vor ihren Charakter nach außen zu tragen, soll also das Aussehen der Person angleichen, der Schuss ging leider nach hinten los ich dachte sie sei Arrogant und Hochnäsig und was mir noch angeblich negatives über sie einfiel. Aber als der Zauber sie traf wurde sie schön wie ein Engel! Ihre Ausstrahlung noch Anziehender und plötzlich hing jeder Junge Hogwarts an ihr sie konnte noch so weg rennen aber es gab überall Jungs und die liefen ihr dann auch hinterher. Da bekam ich ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte schon kleinere Verletzungen davon getragen und aufgeschürfte Knie als ich sie auf der Krankenstadion fand"

Sie erhob sich und blickte in den Kamin in Erinnerungen gefangen merkte sie nicht einmal wo sie gerade war und wie in Gedanken setzte sie ihre Geschichte fort „ wie sie da so lag, total verwirrt tat sie mir Leid und wieder kochte das schlechte gewissen in mir hoch. Ich ging zu ihr stellte mich vor und beichtete, ich sagte ihr das ich jede Strafe für mein verhalten annehmen würde, aber sie sagte eine ganze weile nichts. Als ich dachte das es besser sei zu gehen weil sie mir wohl nicht verzeihen konnte sprach sie auf einmal doch °Henrietta deine Strafe: ab heute bist du Harry für mich und wirst meine Freundin ich finde dich interessant und möchte gerne deine Freundin sein. Was den Streich betrifft, ich werde dich wohl den Marouders vorstellen müssen° ich war nicht sicher ob ich richtig gehört hatte sollte ich wirklich so leicht davonkommen?

Aber anscheinend ja, den nur wenig später fand ich mich in eine Diskussion über Jungs verwickelt."

„Und später hast du ihr erzählt das du eine Elfe bist? Wenn mich nämlich meine Erinnerungen nicht trügen hat Mom wegen der Elfensache nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht Dumbledore zu sagen wer Sie ist." „Hm ja, das war etwa zu der zeit als Lilly und James anfingen sich eine Chance zu geben ich kam gerade aus den Ferien und war total fertig, den weißt du ich war nicht in der Kolonie sondern in der Elfenwelt ich wollte aber in der Kolonie Freunde besuchen und als ich dort ankam erwartete mich ein schreckliches Bild alle waren Tot! Ich werde diese grausamen Bilder nie vergessen, sogar die Feen wurde nicht verschont manchen hatte man die Flügel herausgerissen... aber das wirst du von mir nicht erzählt bekommen dieser Tag ist nicht für deine jungen Ohren bestimmt, vielleicht aber nur vielleicht wenn du Älter bist.

Ich kam also aus den Ferien und war am Boden zerstört ich wollte mir auch nichts anmerken lassen, aber als Lilly mal wieder damit anfing ihren Vater sagen zu wollen wer sie ist und fröhlich drauflos schnatterte das sie gar nicht verstehen könne was James, Severus und die anderen gegen ihn hätten brach es aus mir heraus, ich schrie sie an wo den ihre Augen währen und ob der Alte Mann sie mit seinen Charme verblenden würde. Ich erzählte ihr von seinen Machenschaften, meinen Auftrag und davon was ich bin. Danach muss ich zusammengebrochen sein, denn ich fand mich wenig später in Lillys Zimmer wieder Sirius hatte sich ihrer erbarmt und mich hoch in den Turm der Mädchen getragen. Oh sie sah völlig verheult aus, und bat mich ihr zu sagen das alles was ich erzählt nein heraus geschrien hatte nicht wahr sei, leider jedoch konnte ich es nur bestätigen. Und darauf schwor Lilly sich von Albus Dumbledore los. Und sagte sie würde Lieber Tom die Treue schwören." sie schluckte und setzte sich wieder hin ihr Blick klärte sich wie als sei sie aus einen schrecklichen Traum erwacht.

„Wie konnten sie eigentlich nach Hogwarts kommen das geht doch nur mit dem Hogwarts Brief? Das spuckt mir schon eine weile im Kopf rum." Sagte Harry nach der schweren Kost die Henry ihm zu verdauen gab. Er hoffte ein wenig sie von den traurigen Erinnerungen ablenken zu können und ein wenig Neugierig war er schon. Henry merkte das auch war es doch eine Fadenscheinige Frage aber lächeln ging sie auf seinen versuch ein und freute sich auch ein bisschen das er wirklich sehr nach Lilly kam. „das war einfach ich hatte einen Hogwarts Brief meiner Brieffreundin die auch Henrietta hieß, diese wollte nicht nach Hogwarts. Sie wahr mehr Squib als Zauberin und wollte sich nicht lächerlich machen. Also nahm ich ihre Identität an und machte stellvertretend für sie den Abschluss." `So einfach? Irgendwie enttäuschend` dachte Harry bei sich wagte aber nicht das Laut auszusprechen.

„Aber kannst du mir jetzt auch mal sagen wie Mom es schaffte das ich nach dir benannt wurde? Bei Dad kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das das so einfach war, den Sirius hatte mir mal erzählt ich sollte eigentlich Sirius Remus James heißen." Harry sagte es zwar nicht laut aber er war seiner Mom dankbar er war schließlich kein Malfoy bei denen es bestimmt schick war ewig lange Namen zu haben. „Das war weil dein Dad wie gesagt diese ganzen Namen haben wollte, aber Lilly setzte sich durch mit der Behauptung das du sowieso ganz nach ihm kommst und später wahrscheinlich ein echter Marouder würdest, da könne er ihr wenigstens die Namenswahl lassen. James fand das natürlich auch, also kam er sich Großzügig vor dir wenigstens den Namen zu geben den deine Mutter will. So kommen wir aber wieder auf ein ernsteres Thema.

Du glaubst mir nicht wirklich wegen der Entscheidungssache, und das nehme ich dir nicht übel. Aber was ich vorhin nicht erzählt habe war das ich einen unbrechbaren Eid geschworen habe! Lilly diese schlaue Hexe dachte wirklich an alles. Sie dachte sich und das zur damaligen zeit völlig zurecht wenn sie nicht mehr lebt und du noch zu klein und außer Reichweite von ihrer Familie und Freunden bist. Brauchst wenigstens etwas Schutz und ließ mich schwören erst in den Krieg einzugreifen wenn du dich entscheidest welcher Seite du dich anschließt, es sollte für dich eine Art Lebensversicherung sein, denn solange sich die magischen Wesen nicht einmischen kann der Krieg nicht entschieden werden und alles stagniert, eigentlich konnten dann nur noch kleinere Reibereien entstehen.

Und Du wärst fast sicher, denn das du nicht ganz sicher sein konntest war leider vorauszusehen." „Grandios, meine Mutter hat sich ja richtig um mich gesorgt, aber leider bin ich trotzdem bei den Dursleys gelandet. Und dort war es nicht schön, eher das gegen teil. Weißt du mir wäre es lieber gewesen ich hätte bei Sirius und Tom groß werden können, ich weiß ja das du mich beobachtet hast und es ist schon Bitter das du wegen eines Eides darauf verzichtet hast mir zu helfen, auch wenn ich rein rational gesehen natürlich weiß was passiert wenn man denn unbrechbaren bricht. Und weißt du was ich bin fast egoistisch genug mir ein wenig zu wünschen du hättest es getan." er wurde rot, das klang echt gemein und er meinte es ja nicht so, oder doch aber nur ein bisschen.

„Harry deswegen brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen, also lass es! Ich kann mich nicht in dich hinein versetzten aber ich war lange genug Zeuge deines Lebens um deine Reaktion nachvollziehen zu können. Und noch etwas, versuche das ganze langsam zu verarbeiten Salazar liebt dich und wird sicher dabei helfen." Harry lächelte als er an Sal denken musste er freute sich schon sehr auf ihren Bund. „ich kann es kaum erwarten vor der Welt mit Sal gebunden zu sein, und er wird mir sogar ganz bestimmt helfen, sag kommst du auch? Ich würde mich freuen. Und bevor ich es vergesse warst du für die Vollmacht bei Gringotts verantwortlich?" „Nein, das war James Idee und zwar nachdem er von Lillys Plan erfuhr hinterlegte er einen Brief bei Gringotts der geöffnet werden sollte wenn du mit mit einer Seite abgeschlossen hättest, sprich dich entschieden hast welchen weg du gehen willst, das sollte verhindern das jemand sich unrechtmäßig dein gesamtes Vermögen aneignen kann, aktiviert wird der Brief in dem Moment wo du Toms oder meine Patenschaft akzeptierst.

Tja auch dein Vater konnte clever sein." Harry musste lachen denn sie sagte es mit einem skeptischen Unterton der das gegen teil vermuten lies. Beide saßen noch ein Weilchen rum und redeten über unverfängliche Dinge. Als der Tee und das Gebäck zur neige ging wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und trennten sich vor den Raum der Wünsche.

Als Harry in die Nähe der Slytherin Kerker kam beschlich ihn ein komisches Gefühl er wusste zwar nicht wieso aber seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er spürte das Gefahr im Anzug war. Seine geschärften Sinne nahmen einen bekannten Geruch war und seine Aurenspürkraft schrillte Alarm. Hastig versteckte er sich in einer abgelegen Nische und legte eine Illusion um sich die ihn nicht sichtbar machte und zog sich noch vorsichtshalber den Tarnumhang seines Vaters um. Gerade als er fertig war hörte er zwei sehr bekannte stimmen! Da schon wieder! Wie konnte es passieren das gerade die beiden ihn so in Alarm Bereitschaft versetzen konnten? Ron und Ginny blieben kurz vor ihm stehen konnten aber nicht merken das Harry da war. Stumm sprach dieser noch ein

„Silencio" über sich und ging darauf näher an die beiden heran. „Ron ich kann Harry nirgendwo finden! Der Plan wird scheitern" jammerte die Rothaarige gerade „Keine sorge die Zwillinge wissen bescheid und der Liebestrank der auf dem Giftmischer liegt wirkt auch noch." kicherte der zweitjüngste des Weasley Clans beide sprachen leise, aber Harry war nahe genug an den beiden dran um sie zu verstehen, aber verstand er auch was die beiden da beredeten? Nein! `Was bedeutet das? Liebestrank?´ aber bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnten fingen die beiden wieder an.

„Ron! George hat versprochen der Trank würde wirken! Ich habe keine Lust mehr Harrys kleinen Schwester zu Mimen und die beiden sagten das er auch bei Snape dauerhaft funktioniert!" hastig legte der Weasley seine Hand über ihren Mund „ Bist du total verrückt, wenn das jemand mitbekommt, außerdem ist es beinahe witzig wie Harry versucht mit den beiden in Kontakt zu treten! Er will Snape tatsächlich mit den beiden verkuppeln!" Harry konnte es nicht fassen alles fügte sich zu einem ganzem zusammen, er huschte an den beiden vorbei den er hatte keine Kraft mehr ihnen zuzuhören. So schnell er konnte rannte er auf sein Zimmer, dort angekommen legte er einen zauber auf sich der sie Illusion aufhob und den Silencio warf den Umhang auf Bett und schmiss sich den völlig verdatterten Sal an den Hals und fing Hemmungslos an zu Weinen. Dieser wusste zwar nicht worum es ging aber er versuchte seinen kleinen Schatz trotzdem so gut es eben ging zu trösten. Nach einer weile war er aber leicht an verzweifeln und auch Grey machte sich sorgen! Er flog auf Harrys Schoß und sang beruhigend auf ihn ein. `

Was hat meinen Herrn so erschüttert? Ich werde Hogwarts Bitten wieder mehr auf meinen Herrn zu achten!`er dachte kurz daran Telepathisch mit Harry zu sprechen aber hakte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Sal war Harrys Gefährte und würde sich darum kümmern ihn stand das nicht zu.  
Sal wartete allerdings noch ab, er wollte warten bis Harry fertig war mit Weinen, er sollte seinen Kummer erst mal richtig zulassen und dann konnte er immer noch fragen was den passiert war. Besser fände er es aber wenn Harry von sich aus sagen würde was los ist, war er doch der Auffassung das sein kleiner zu verschlossen ist und dazu neigte Kummer in sich hinein zu fressen. Also wartete er. Und tatsächlich nach einer Weile sprach Harry von sich aus. „ Sal, die W-Weasleys sie haben mir nur etwas vorgespielt!" plötzlich sprang er aufgeregt auf und rief „Sal! Sal! Wir müssen sofort zu Snape, schnell, schnell!" er tigerte ungeduldig hin und her. Salazar von der plötzlichen Aufregung etwas Irritiert stellte keinerlei Fragen wenn sein Liebling das wollte dann gingen sie halt. Harry ging schnell und achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung wie er es sonst tat, alleine das gab Salazar einen Einblick wie erschüttert Harry über den Verrat seiner Freunde war, auch rätselte er was Harry von Snape wollen könnte. Vor dessen Tür ließ Harry Sal den Vortritt und wartete ungeduldig darauf das der Tränke Lehrer die Tür aufmacht. Kaum offen und nicht mal das herein des Professors abwartend stürmte er in die Privaten Räume.

Hochzeitsglocken und Satansbraten

Snape riss die Tür auf und schon stürmte Harry rein. Er schaute kurz ob die Tür wieder zu war und ob beide saßen und nickte zufrieden. „ Professor was ich ihnen jetzt sage wird sie umhauen! Aber wissen müssen sie es, also sie sind doch in die Zwillinge verliebt waren sie vorher schon mal in einen Mann verliebt? Bitte antworten sie ehrlich!" dieser wollte erst wütend Schnauzen was der Auftritt soll, aber nach einen Blick auf Salazar überlegte er es sich anders.  
„Ich war vorher noch nie in einen Mann verliebt bis dahin dachte ich das ich Heterosexuell bin, warum sind meine Persönlichen Vorlieben auf einmal so wichtig Mister Potter!" kam es am Ende doch geschnarrt. „ Was ich ihnen sage wird sie wie gesagt umhauen, die Weasleys haben ihnen einen Liebestrank verpasste wie und wann kann ich nicht..." „WAS! Einen Liebestrank! Ich muss mich sofort einen Tränke Check unterziehen, warte hier Potter wehe das war ein Scherz!" unsicher sah Harry Sal an „Glaubst du er wird wieder mir die schuld geben? Ich habe es ihm schließlich gleich gesagt also kann er sich nicht beschweren oder?" er krabbelte auf den Schoß seines Vampirs und kuschelte sich an. „Keine sorge Liebling an mir kommt er nicht vorbei, und wenn du es gehört hast wird es stimmen. Was mir Sorgen macht ist das dein Aurenlesen erst jetzt anschlägt!" Harry seufzte „ ich konnte bis vor kurzen nur Lügen erkennen wer betrügerische Absichten in sich trägt muss nicht unbedingt ein Lügner sein. Andere Gefühle und Absichten kann ich erst seit kurzen erkennen, weswegen das Aurenlesen mir jetzt leichter fällt."

Sal dachte kurz über die Erklärung nach und wollte etwas Erwidern als Snape in den Raum gestürmt kam. „Verdammt, Verdammt ich stand unter einen Liebestrank! Wie konnte das passieren ich trinke doch jeden Morgen Gegen tränke für alles was da kommen möge." er schnaufte und setzte sich hin wie um Beherrschung ringend schloss er die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, Seine Besucher waren ganz still und hofften er würde seine Beherrschung zurückgewinnen. Auch musste Harry dem Lehrer noch seine Vermutung im Bezug au Ginnys Pläne mitteilen und das möglichst ohne das der Professor wütend war. Sal war im Stillen Amüsiert er hatte ja noch keine Ahnung was Harry noch zu berichten hatte, er war einfach der Meinung das Snape eben mal seine eigene Medizin zu kosten bekam.

Er dachte nicht daran das Snape noch nie jemanden einen Liebestrank verabreicht hatte. Aber er konnte nicht wirklich unvoreingenommen darüber nachdenken der Tränkemeister hatte seinen Harry das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und dabei hatte der es in seinem Leben schwer genug. „Harry du kennst die Weasleybrut am besten, aber warum kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das die Zwillinge das nicht mal im Scherz tun würden?" Sal dachte dabei an das Kennenlernen in deren Laden sie waren sympathische junge Männer die Harry sehr mochten und eher zu ihm als zu sonst jemanden halten würden, aber bei Snape stand er mit seiner Meinung alleine da dieser wollte Rache und zwar am besten Kalt serviert er war schon eifrig am planen. Er hatte schon eine beachtliche Liste an Ideen und alle enthielten Folterung und andere mörderische dinge die den Zwillingen das Leben zur Holle machen sollten.

Harry ahnte schon etwas in der Richtung hatte der Lehrer doch seinen berühmten und berüchtigten Todesblick aufgesetzt. Aber auch er hatte eine Idee allerdings nicht so Blutig und außerdem war sie beinahe Lustig, für die Weasleytwins allerdings dürfte sie einfach nur Traumatisch sein, hatten dieser zwar vor nichts und niemanden Respekt, doch der Tränkelehrer machte ihnen schon immer etwas angst. Das hatten sie Harry einmal im vertrauen mitgeteilt weswegen er wusste das sie solch einen Streich niemals tun würden. Er konnte sich den das sich die jüngsten Weasleys den derben scherz ausgedacht hatten, und hoffte das Snape auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würde als er daran dachte was er da vorschlagen wollte musste er sich mühsam ein lachen verkneifen. „Finden sie meine Lage etwa witzig Potter!" kam es wütend vom Professor. „Nein, auf keinen Fall mir ist nur gerade die perfekt Rache an den twins eingefallen, das würde sie traumatisieren und für einige zeit auser Gefecht setzten. Aber es würde nur mit ihrer Mitarbeit gehen." Sal sah seinen Liebling neugierig an, und auch Snape forderte umgehend von dem Plan zu erfahren. „Also…" beide lachten etwas später ungläubig auf, es war ein Plan den man von einem Slytherin erwartet, aber von einem Gryfindor? Snape verwarf sogar seine Pläne zugunsten dieses einen. `Oh ja, ihr beiden werdet euch wünschen ihr hättet diesen trank nie erfunden. ` dachte der Professor gehässig in sich hinein.

Bevor er seine Gäste verabschiedete, diese suchte auch so schnell sie konnten das weite hatten sie gedacht Snape wäre so schon gruselig wurden sie heute eines besseres belehrt gruseliger als ein normaler Snape war eindeutig ein lächelnder Snape! `Man könnte denken der Mann sei ein Vampir und das mir! `gruselte es ausgerechnet den Oberhaupt der Vampire. `Das darf niemals jemand erfahren, ausgerechnet ich habe Angst vor einen Typen der wie eine Fledermaus daherkommt. ` beide hatten es sehr eilig in ihre Räume zu kommen mussten sie am Sonntag doch in den Unterricht, der ausnahmsweise stattfinden würde, der Professor für magische Tiere wollte ein bestimmtes Tier vorführen, und dieses hatte er nur noch am Sonntag, welches das war würde man erst morgen erfahren. Aber alle sechst und Siebtklässler sollten zugegen sein.  
Das der Professor ein Ablenkungsmanöver startete um Lord Voldemort zu helfen das Schloss zu verlassen behielt dieser wohlweislich zurück.

Harry sah während des Frühstücks immer wieder zu Ron und Ginnys er wollte es nicht glauben! Aber es gab auch leider keinen Zweifel mehr, die beiden hatten sich gegen ihn gestellt. Ginny sah immer wieder nach Ron aber dieser war damit beschäftig ein kleines Päckchen zu öffnen dessen Inhalt als Ginny es sah ein boshaftes lächeln entlockte. In Harry zog sich alles schmerzhaft zusammen ´Das dürfte der Trank sein' bevor er aber genauer gucken konnte lies Ron ihn in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Sal bemerkte das Harry traurig war und nahm dessen Hand in seine sanft strich er über die Innenfläche der Hand und lächelte ihn trostspendend an. Als beide zum Lehrertisch schauten sahen sie Snape an das dieser seine Rache bereits durchgeführt hatte, seine Augen glitzerten unheilvoll zufrieden und wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte waren seine Haare mit einen feinen Glitter überzogen, als er Sal leise danach fragte sah dieser genauer hin und bestätigte Harry leise kichernd seinen verdacht. Snape nickte den beiden unauffällig zu und lachte innerlich wenn er daran dachte wie Harrys Plan aufging, er lehnte sich zurück und lies den Morgen Revue passieren.

Vor dem Frühstück bei Snape:

Er hatte sich ganz nach Harrys plan zurecht gemacht unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit mussten Draco und Blaise dabei helfen, nur mühsam schafften sie es bei seinem Anblick die Fassung zu behalten aber als Slytherin die sie waren hatten sie ihr Pokerface beibehalten. Als sie fertig waren schmiss er Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte klar und deutlich „Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherzartikel!" und stieg durch den Kamin. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Fred und George bei Ihrem Frühstück und sprachen über neue Erfindungen als sie Snape sahen, sie trauten ihren Augen nicht!

„Foerge kneife mich" wimmerte der eine „Nein Gred du mich!" jammerte der andere. „Hallo Schätzchen, habt ihr mich schon vermisst? Ich euch schon meine zwei Süßen." Säuselte Snape und setzte sich auf Georgs schoss er kicherte mädchenhaft, und flirtete Fred verliebt an. „Nur nicht zu schüchtern ich habe mich extra für euch chic gemacht sagt doch was!" schmollte er und stand auf und drehte sich elegant im Kreis. Die Twins aber konnten nichts sagen, das war doch nur ein Albtraum? Bestimmt wachten sie gleich auf und konnten zum Geistheiler ihres Vertrauens. Ihr schlimmster Alb wurde gerade wahr! Es war einfach nur grausam mit offenen Mund starrten sie auf die pinke Erscheinung! Snape trug einen Pinken Hosenrock dazu ein enganliegendes Top in Pink mit dem Schriftzug „I LOVE TWINS" und seine Haare hatten irgendein Glitzerzeug drin. Er sah sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Aber die Twins konnten sich nicht überwinden etwas zu sagen. „Ach seid ihr süß, hat euch mein Anblick die Sprache verschlagen?" säuselte der Professor und tänzelte?

Auf sie zu, und das grauen nahm seinen Lauf, er gab kussgeräusche von sich wollte sich wieder an die beiden schmiegen aber das war dann doch zu viel sie sprangen auf rannten Richtung Wohnung und wollten sich verbarrikadieren. Leider sah Snape das und fing hämisch an zu grinsen, er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab den er aus Platzmangel an einem schreiend violetten gürtel trug und schmetterte beiläufig einen „Zemento" gegen die Tür worauf diese einfach verschwand. Die twins so jeder Fluchtmöglichkeit beraubt standen zittern an der Tür die sich in Luft auflöste und klammernten sich aneinander. Der Professor ging in einem raubtierhaften Gang auf sie zu, drängte sie immer weiter an die Wand, und gerade als beide mit ihrem Leben abschlossen und glaubten an einer knutschattake sterben zu müssen, schlossen sie einfach nur die Augen. Als nichts geschah öffneten sie diese wieder. „Was jetzt?" fragend sah George sich um, auch Fred fing an die Gegend zu erkunden „War vielleicht nur ein Albtraum." Wisperte Fred unsicher. Beide gingen vorsichtig zurück in die Küchen, konnten aber auch da niemand entdecken und setzten sich verstört wieder hin.

Gerade als Fred seinen Kaffee trinken wollte und George anfing sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren tauchte Snape wieder auf. Er trug nicht mehr dieses Outfit und saß ganz wie gewohnt in schwarz am Küchentisch. „Mister Potters Tarnumhang." Gab er Auskunft als er die fragenden Gesichter sah. „Warum?" hauchte Fred nur, und konnte nicht fassen dass der kleine der wie ein Bruder für ihn war den beiden das antat, was sie als schlimmsten Albtraum einmal vertraulich an ihn weitergaben. „Ich wollte dieses Spiel eigentlich so weit treiben das Sie beide wirklich ein Trauma davontragen, aber ich konnte während meiner kleinen Rache feststellen das sie nicht dafür konnten, es war zwar ein Trank aus Ihrem Laden aber die jüngsten Weasleys haben ihn unrechtmäßig an sich genommen." Fred und Goerge schauten verwirrt Rache? Wofür das denn? „Sir auch auf die Gefahr hin das eben erlebte noch einmal aufzuwärmen. Worum ging es dabei Überhaupt?"

Wieder bei Harry und Sal:

Das Gespräch wurde nicht mehr gezeigt, Sal und Harry mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen bei dem was heute Morgen passierte. Hatte der Vampir doch bei Snape Gesichtsausdruck  
nicht wiederstehen können Mäuschen zu spielen und so Harry mit in Snapes Erinnerungen gezogen. Beide waren mit dem Frühstück fertig und gingen nun zum Unterricht wo Richard Windsor aka Godric Gryfindor schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Da beide nun wussten wer er war und Sal es sich schon von Anfang an gedacht hatte, kamen beide nun immer etwas früher zum Unterricht.

Derweil ganz weit unten:  
Es war so Langweilig! Dämonen sind auch nicht mehr was sie mal waren wieso musste er ausgerechnet der Chef dieses verdammten Haufens sein? Ach ja richtig, Aufstand gegen den Big Boss fallen und der ganze Kram, war auch soweit OK. So hatte er gedacht, aber Tag ein Tag aus Foltern und Quälen wurde nach ein paar Äonen auch doof. Und nun dieser Brief von diesem Voldidot nicht das er nicht interessant sein könnte aber er schien der Sohn vom alten Salazar zu sein und dieser Vampir war so schrecklich Anständig das man Kotzen könnte. „BELIAL! " Brüllte er und lümmelte sich noch ein bisschen tiefer in seinen Thron „Ja erhabener Luzifer, Majestät der Hölle, Ihr Diener steht zu Verfügung" kam es auch schon `Würg, schleimer alle Samt" dachte sich der erhabene und stand auf „Ich habe zu tun, ich gehe auf die Erde um einen Vertrag auszuhandeln oder auch nicht, du wirst Nathan rufen und ihm sagen das er solange Stellvertreter sein wird." Und kaum ausgesprochen verschwand er ihn einer Wolke aus Schwefel. Belial machte das er Nathan fand `Verteufelt, ausgerechnet er` grummelte der Dämon und seufzte tief, aber nicht gehorchen war gleich nicht mehr Leben und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

Und wieder bei Harry und Sal:

Nach dem Unterricht wollten die beiden nur noch ins Zimmer, Harry kuschelte sich an Sal und dieser zog ihn zufrieden näher. Es geschah zwischen den beiden immer noch nicht mehr als das und küssen, nur manchmal strich Sal über Harry Körper und konnte sich nur noch schwer beherrschen, auch Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten aber er war zu schüchtern was zu sagen. Sal konnte es sich zwar denken aber er versuchte selber krampfhaft nicht über seinen kleinen Gefährten herzufallen, ihm war es beinahe peinlich wie schwer es fiel die Beherrschung zu behalten, und war heilfroh das es zur Bindung nur noch bis heute Abend dauerte. Harry und er hatten sie einfach vorverlegt. Es dauerte einfach zu lang er hatte seinen kleinen schon gebissen sein Blut getrunken und das schmeckte einfach nach mehr und so intensiv nach einen aufs äußersten willigen Gefährten das Salazar das Sal Angst hatte, nicht weil sein kleiner nur Sex von ihm wollte er wusste ja das dieser nur auf ihn so reagierte und vermutete fast es war so ein Gefährten ding.

Es war eine Vermutung aber er glaubte fast an Ihre Wahrheit, oder gaugelten seine Hormone es ihm vor?

Willst Du die Braut Küssen

Harry war so aufgeregt, aber auch stinkwütend heute hatte er gehofft würde der schönste Tag seines Lebens sein. Aber dem war nicht so vor einer halben Stunde hatte er erfahren das Salazar der Vampirlord war. „Wie konntest du mir so etwas Wichtiges verschweigen und erst kurz vor der Bindung damit rausrücken? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? REDE!" das letzte brüllte er total sauer. „Harry es tut mir leid, ich dachte einfach ich hätte mehr zeit, normalerweise ist es nur ein Nenntitel der nur im Rat oder Kriegszeiten von Bedeutung ist. Verstehe doch ich habe mir da einfach keinen Kopf gemacht!" er fühlte sich echt Schuldbewusst und wusste das sein kleiner ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen würde, womit er recht hatte.

„Nur in Kriegszeiten? Überleg mal wir stecken gerade in einem drin, also spar dir die Ausrede. Ich weis ja nicht mal wie ich mich zu verhalten habe, Verdammt und Teufel!" Harry war wirklich überfordert wie sollte er heute Abend nur vor all den Anwesenden wissen was er tun musste.

„Har, mein Schatz du hast doch die Bücher über Vampire gelesen und wenn du dich daran hälst wird auch nichts schief gehen, mach dich doch nicht verrückt Heute ist dein Tag, alle anderen sind egal." Versuchte Sal ihn zu trösten, ein wenig klappte das auch und das er die Bücher auf Sals Wunsch gelesen hatte stimmte ja. „Salazar, Bitte sage mir in Zukunft so etwas Wichtiges gleich. Sonst kann ich dir nicht vertrauen, ja?" Reumütig nickte der Vampir, ihm wurde immer klarer das diese Gefährten Sache gar nicht so einfach sein würde `Wäre über die Jahrhunderte wohl auch Langweilig, ich muss echt aufpassen ich will den kleinen ja nicht verletzen. `

Beide zogen ihre Hochzeitsgewänder an, und Harry fand auch endlich eine Verwendung für die Stulpenstiefel die mit ihren schwarzen leder prima zu den ebenfalls schwarzen Hosen passten sein Oberteil sah einer Tunika ähnlich war aber mehr ein Hemd, dieses strahlte im schönsten Gryfindor Rot aber auch Salazar konnte sich sehen lassen, er trug so ziemlich das gleiche außer das sein Hemd bis zu den Knien ging und pechschwarz war, es war seitlich geschlitzt und hatte einen japanischen Kragen der von zwei silbernen schlangen geschmückt war. Harry dachte mürrisch darüber nach das er bei so einem scharfen Outfit gar nicht mehr böse sein konnte. „Sal kannst du bitte etwas weniger gut aussehen? Das hält ja keiner aus!" brach es unüberlegt aus ihm raus, kaum hatte er das gesagt schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und jammerte „Das hab ich nicht gesagt, nein. Vergiss es." Und drehte sich verlegen weg.

Erstaunt sah Sal Harry an, blickte an sich runter und überlegte was der kleine meinen könnte. Aber entdecken wollte er nichts. Aber es freute ihn schon sehr das sein kleiner das Aussehen von ihm mochte. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein Harry, ich freue mich dass ich dir gefalle" schmunzelte Sal und ging auf Harry zu, dieser lugte zwischen zeige und Mittelfinger hervor und sah vorsichtig auf ob Sal das meinte wie er sagte. Dieser beugte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Gryfindor runter und nahm sanft seine Hände von dessen Gesicht. „Harry ehrlich ich freue mich, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Und übrigens du siehst auch einfach gut aus zum reinbeißen." gab er das Kompliment zurück was Harry nur noch mehr zum erröten brachte, gerade als er sich fragte ob er schon einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen könne senkte Sal seinen Kopf und küsste ihn. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss das schöne Gefühl von festen und dennoch weichen Lippen, als er einen laut des Wohlbehagens ausstieß nahm Sal die Chance war und schob seine Zunge in Harrys Mund wo er dessen Zunge zum Spielen einlud, Harry war etwas unsicher ob er gut genug als Küsser war. Aber Sal beschwerte sich nicht eher das gegenteil. Als Harry aber aus Atemnot den Kuss unterbrach. Verabschiedete Salazar sich zärtlich von ihm.

Sal ging nochmal zu seinem Sohn dieser wartete auf Luzifer und bat den Gründer um Informationen. Also war Harry sich selbst überlassen und ausgerechnet Heute konnte er das gar nicht gebrauchen, auf gut Glück machte er sich zu Draco auf wo er hoffte abgelenkt zu werden. Vorher zog er sich aber noch um. Im Kerker der Schlangen machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu Draco und Blaise klopfte aber sicherheitshalber an wusste man ja nie was die beiden gerade trieben, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. „Herein" rief der Blonde und Harry trat ein. „Hallo Harry was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen sein?" kam es erstaunt von Blaise, Harry nickte sagte aber „Schon aber ich bin zu nervös wenn ich noch weiter in meinen Zimmer bleibe, blase ich am Ende noch alles ab, also lenkt mich bitte ab!" beide kicherten darauf nur, Harry fand das aber gar nicht witzig und schmollte „Und sowas nennt sich nun Freunde." Worauf beide in Lachen ausbrachen „Verzeih Harry, aber du brichst im Leben eure Bindung nicht ab." Und Blaise sagte noch „So wie du Draco über uns beide ausgefragt hast kannst du es doch gar nicht erwarten." „Draco du petze!" brüllte Harry und stürzte sich auf den Blonden Slytherin und fing an ihn durchzukitzeln, dieser rief Blaise zu Hilfe aber der lachte nur und hielt sich raus, er wusste besseres als sich in spasskämpfchen einzumischen. Lieber sah er die beiden an und dachte an den Anfang des Jahres als beide noch die größten Feinde waren:

`Oh Mann, nie hätte ich gedacht das die Freunde werden würden, und nun? es ist unglaublich dachte ich doch die Hassen sich! So kann man sich irren` lachte er in sich rein. „Draco?" fragte er, und als dieser fragend aufsah wollte er wissen „ Wie kommt es das ihr euch vertragt wo ihr doch vorher feinde wart, das habt ihr nie erzählt." Nachdenklich setzten sich Harry und Draco gerade hin „Ich bin damals doch zu Tom weil ich was über meinen Traum erfahren wollte, dort erfuhr ich auch wirklich einiges nicht zuletzt auch alles über meinen Traum. Als ich mich dann auf Toms Seite schlug mussten Draco und ich uns aussprechen. Da dieser meinte wir würden uns benehmen wie im Kindergarten." „Was für ein Traum" kam es gleichzeitig von den Slytherins. „Habe ich das noch gar nicht erwähnt? Dann wisst ihr wohl auch nichts von meinen damaligen Gespräch mit Tom?" wieder Nicken seitens der schlangen. Und ehe Harry sich versah erzählte er alles auch über sein Leben bei den Dursleys was es mit Dumbldore auf sich hatte und was in dem Traum nun vorkam, auf welcher Seite seine Eltern standen. Bei Sirius wussten die beiden schließlich bescheid. Draco und Blaise hörten beinahe Atemlos zu, über die Abenteuer in Hogwarts wussten sie bescheid, aber alles was außerhalb geschah blieb ihnen verborgen und nun Live und aus erster Hand zu erfahren was wirklich geschah! Beide schworen allerdings nie vor anderen darüber zu reden, Harry vertraute ihnen genug um keinen unbrechbaren Schwur zu verlangen, aber ein versprechen das schwiegen wollte er. Danach spielten sie noch bis zum Abend Snape explodiert, als es nur noch einen Stunde bis zur Trauung war ging Harry wieder und zog sich sein Hochzeitsgewand wieder an.

Derweil bei Salazar und Tom: „Vater kannst du mir sagen ob Luzifer den Vertrag nun Annehmen wird? Ich sitze hier auf glühenden Kohlen und hätte gerne Gewissheit!" sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf „Tom das kann ich dir nicht sagen, dieser Dämon ist unberechenbar, er macht was er will. Er stand auch noch nie im rat, es wäre also das erste Mal das er mitmischt. Wenn du wirklich einen Ratschlag hören willst kann ich dir nur vorschlagen dich in Geduld zu üben." Entnervt blickte der Lord seinen Vater an „Was für ein toller Vorschlag das bringt mich voll Weiter, Mist ich brauche die Mehrheit das weist du. Und Henry hat sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet, zwar hat sie gesagt bei Harrys Hochzeit kommen zu wollen aber ob sie bei den anderen im Konzil weitergekommen ist fraglich!" Der Gründer der Schlangen schnalzte nur mit ungeduldig mit der Zunge „ Erfasst wir heiraten heute deswegen wäre ich dir sehr dankbar wenn Du heute deine Geschäfte Vergisst. Es war sowieso schwer zu dir zu kommen also anderes Problem wie kommst du und Sirius heute Abend in die Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Sirius ist schon in Hogwarts, er stromert im Moment in den Kerkern als Hund und mit Unsichtbarkeit Trank versehen fällt er gar nicht auf, ich Flohe durch dein Büro in der Kammer des Schrecken" „Es ist keine Kammer des Schreckens wer hat sich nur diesen bescheuerten Namen ausgedacht, und das nur wegen meiner kleinen Prinzessin!" empörte sich der Gründer und sah seinen Sohn beinahe schmollend an, dieser konnte nur schnauben „Kleinen Prinzessin? Nur du kommst auf die Idee einen Basilisken klein zu nennen, und die Kammer heißt so weil gerade diese Prinzessin alles und jeden in Stein verwandelt hat!" „Ach und warum? Ich sollte hier niemand nennen, aber glaub mir ich kenne meinen Pappenheimer" Fuhr der Gründer auf. „Aber es nützt ja nichts, der Name bleibt meinen Räumen wohl erhalten! So ich geh dann mal in nicht ganz einer Stunde Heirate ich!" und kaum ausgesprochen apparierte er in die Halle der Kammer, wo er noch schnell alles Kontrollierte, es war schon Dekoriert aber sicher war sicher.

Harry war auf den Weg in die Kammer auf halben Wege kam ihm Sirius entgegen der sich in einen Menschen verwandelte und ihm zuflüsterte das er da sei, der kleine nickte ihm unmerklich zu und ging weiter. als sie in der Kammer ankamen waren alle schon da. `Wo kommen die alle her? George und Fred? Draco und Blaise? Oh da ist auch Henry, und Severus ist da? Wow Neville! Ric oh ist das toll und Tom ist auch da, Sal hat ganze Arbeit geleistet` Harry stand am Anfang der Halle, Sirius neben Ihn, dieser würde Harry zum Altar geleiten, Harry sah sich immer wieder um und wurde Langsam wurde er Hibbelig, „Siri hast du Remi nicht bescheid gesa…" im selben Moment kam dieser zu Tür hereingestürmt, heute hatte Sal eine Ausnahme gemacht und Hochzeitsgäste durften direkt in die Kammer apparieren. „Sorry Mc G hatte mich am Wickel Ordenstreffen, konnte erst jetzt weg." Ratterte er runter und setzte sich schnell hin. Kurz darauf erklang leise ein Walzer der sich der auch als Hochzeitsmarsch bekannt war und Harry ging mit Sirius zum Altar wo Salazar schon gewartet hatte.

Godric würde die Zeremonie leiten, als Harry vorne ankam wurde er von Sirius an Salazar übergeben.

Und die Zeremonie begann. „Heute haben wir uns hier versammelt um Salazar Silence Slytherin und Harry James Potter beizustehen wenn sie den ewigen Bund eingehen, dieses Ritual wird von dem Älteren gesprochen und dem Jüngeren Nachgesagt, wobei beide das Ritual auf ihren jeweiligen schwur umwandeln, wenn beide das Ritual zu Ende haben wird es von mir besiegelt, doch zuvor: Wenn irgendjemand einen Einspruch gegen diese Bindung hat möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen, bedenkt einmal durchgeführt ist sie nicht mehr lösbar." Der letzte Satz brachte ihm böse Blicke der vor ihm stehenden ein, worauf er entschuldigend Lächelte. Beide sahen sich nervös um und als kein Einspruch kam begann Salazar das Ritual zu sprechen: „Ich Salazar Silence Slytherin schwöre dich zu lieben und zu Achten ich schwöre dir Treue und ich schwöre den Versuch immer ehrlich zu sein um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, sollte ich einmal etwas nicht sagen dann liegt das nicht daran weil ich es nicht sagen wollte, sondern weil ich es vergas, ich möchte dir außerdem noch schwören das immer da sein werde wenn du Kummer hast. Ich liebe dich Harry!" Harry war dran und sprach:"Ich Harry James Potter schwöre dich zu lieben und zu Achten ich schwöre dir Treue und ich schwöre den Versuch mein Temperament zu zügeln, um erst zu fragen und ich schwöre bei Kummer zu dir zu kommen und nicht immer alles in mich hinein zu fressen, ich Liebe dich Sal."

Auf die beiden recht ungewöhnlichen schwüre herrschte erst mal schweigen, aber als alle mal darüber nachdachten, mussten einige sich ein schmunzeln verkneifen waren es doch schwöre die direkt die Probleme der beiden angriff. Das konnte heiter werden, aber nun war Ric dran und dieser begann auch gleich" Die schwüre wurden gesprochen nun werde ich ein Band gewoben aus keltischer Magie und die Handgelenke der beiden legen dieses alte Band wurde von der Ersten Slytherin gewoben und festigt das Seelenband der beiden, so das wäre getan, nun tauscht die Ringe so denn welche vorhanden sind." Sie waren und Sal gab Harry seinen und nahm Harrys und diese an Harrys finger zu stecken und Harry verfuhr ebenso. „Sie dürfen die Braut äh den Bräutigam jetzt Küssen!"Harry sah Ric böse an, er war sicher dass dieser den Fehler absichtlich gemacht hatte aber bevor er losschimpfen konnte spürte er die Lippen seinen Gefährten am Hals, als dieser auch schon zubiss. Danach leckte er über die Bisswunde und Küsste Harry richtig. Sie waren nun vor allen gebunden! Als sie sich den Gästen zudrehten fingen diese auch schon an die beiden zu beglückwünschen.

Einige Zeit später wurde gefeiert, es gab ein großes Büffet und es gab einer schönen Festtafel bei der das Brautpaar in der Mitte saß, als alle fertig gegessen hatten wurde getanzt. Harry lag gerade in Sals Armen und lies sich durch einen Walzer führen als auf einmal die Tür wieder aufging, alles war auf einmal still und sah zur Tür, dort stand ein Mann, der völlig in schwarz gekleidet war bei jeden anderen hätte die Melodramatisch gewirkt aber zu ihm passte es, er war groß beinahe 2,50 Meter und sehr Attraktiv, sein Körper schien die pure Sünde. Sein Gesicht war von einer Männlichen Schönheit einen Gerade Aristokratische Nase, schmale und dennoch volle Lippen und Sehr ausdrucksstarke Graue Auge, die die Aufmerksamkeit um sich sehr zu genossen schienen, den von dem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen." Verzeih mir Vater, aber er kam einfach durch die Sicherheit schilde ich konnte nichts tun!" kam es aufgeregt und Gray als Hogwarts erschien. Dieses hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dachte es doch es hätte versagt und ihn traten bereits die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Mach dir keinen Vorwürfe Hogwarts, diesen Bastard kannst du nicht draußen lassen, der kommt leider überall rein." Kam es verachtend von Salazar, er funkelte dabei die Person vor sich hasserfüllt an. „War es denn nicht DEIN Sohn der etwas von mir wollte, da tut man dir mal einen Gefallen und dann Sowas!" kam es gespielt beleidigt von der immer noch an der Tür stehenden Person. Sal winkte aber nur gelangweilt ab „Lass mich raten dir war einfach Langweilig! Gib es zu!" zischte Sal immer noch sauer über die ungewollte Störung durch dies Person. „Aber Neffe sag Hallo zu Onkel Luzifer, und stell mir mal das kleine Strahle Lämpchen neben dir vor der Leuchtet ja nur so von innen heraus, der Alte würde seine wahre Freude an dem kleinen Glühwürmchen haben!" Nun konnte Harry aber nicht mehr an sich halten; „Geht's noch? Strahle Lämpchen? Glühwürmchen? Aus welchen Loch bist du den gekrochen du Vollidiot!" brach es aus ihm. Sal sah erschrocken auf seinen Kleinen und versuchte vorsichtig diesen nach hinten zu bugsieren weit aus der Gefahrenzone, aber Harry ignorierte das gekonnt und lieferte sich mit dem Fürsten der Hölle ein Starrwettbewerb, welches er nach einer Weile verlor. Dieser Mann war ihm über. Und Harry knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

Der Höllenfürst aber hatte von Harry unbemerkt bis auf dem Grund seiner Seele geblickt und das was er da fand war vielversprechend, `Wer weiß?' dachte er bei sich und löste sich vor allen einfach in einer Schwefelwolke auf. Aber dies war nicht der Letzte besuch hier auf der Erde, er würde diesem Vertrag zustimmen, allein weil diese Allianz ein Weg wäre den Burschen weiter zu beobachten, das sollte interessant werden.

Nachdem der Fürst weg war machten sich Harry und Sal daran ihre Gäste zu verabschieden, danach

Teleportierte Sal sich und Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer wo es ein Lange Nacht werden sollte…

Ärger kommt selten allein

Harry und Sal sanken Küssend und sich streichelnd aufs Bett, Harry war nervös und wusste nicht genau was Salazar von ihm erwarten würde. Aber dieser flüsterte Harry nur zu „Beruhige dich, bleib Locker und lass mich machen, wenn du mich berühren willst tu das aber zwing dich nicht genieße es einfach." Harry nickte und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sal arbeitete sich von Harrys Lippen zu seinen Hals und begann sich nun nach unten weiter zu arbeiten. `Entspannen? Ich versuchs. `dachte Harry sich und schloss ergeben die Augen…

„Minerva so hör doch auf hin und her zu rennen du machst ja alle nervös!" versuchte Professor Sprout auf Professor McGonagel einzureden, diese sah erbost zu der Lehrerin in Pflanzenkunde. Und fauchte „Es fehlen fünf Schüler, Longbotten, Potter, Silver, Zabini und Malfoy und du sagst ich mache euch nervös?" unglücklich senkte Sprout den Kopf sie konnte Minerva ja verstehen, aber durch dieses Rumgehampel war keinen geholfen. Filch und Mrs. Norris schworen zudem Stein und Bein niemanden in den Gängen gesehen zu haben.

„Ach Albus, seit du nicht mehr da bist geht alles den Bach runter." Seufzte die Verwandlungslehrerin leise. Und Ihr Kollegium sah sie Mitleidig an, es war ein offenes Geheimnis das beide Verheiratet waren. Eifrig in ihrer Diskussion Gefangen merkten sie nicht wie Snape sich dazu gesellte. Dieser merkte schnell dass sich das Thema um die Schüler drehte „Minerva was regst du sich auf? Die plagen sind bestimmt wieder auf verbotener Weise dabei irgendeinen lächerlichen Streich zu planen!" machte sich der Tränke Professor nörgelnd bemerkbar.

„Nein eben nicht! Ich habe alle Porträts ausgeschickt aber keines konnte die Jungen entdecken, na warte wenn ich die entdecke!" Sie war so wütend gerade jetzt wo Albus weg war und sie auf wackeligen Posten im Orden stand. Konnte sie es sich nicht leisten an Autorität einzubüßen. „Severus, wenn die Fünf Jungen wieder auftauchen kannst du Ihnen sagen das Sie bis auf weiteres vom Unterricht Suspendiert sind." Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch „Findest du das eine gute Idee, Albus würde niemals zulassen dass sein Goldjunge außerhalb Hogwarts und somit in der Nähe von Totessern gelangen könnte?"

versuchte Snape Minerva Wut noch anzustacheln `Nichts käme im Moment gelegener als eine Suspendierung. Und es weiß ja niemand das die Dursleys Fort sind! ` „Aber der ist im Moment noch in St. Mungos, und die Göre hat es bei den Dursleys sowieso viel zu gut!" rieb er weiter Salz in die Wunde. „Die Fünf werden SUSPENDIERT und damit Punkt!" biss die Stellvertretende Direktorin auch gleich auf den Köder an. Danach löste sie die Versammlung auf, und Snape ging zufrieden in den Kerker.

Harry und Sal schwebten an diesen Morgen noch selig im Traumland es war eine lange und sehr schöne Nacht. Und wecken würde sie keiner es war zwar Montag, aber da sich das mit der Suspendierung schon rumgesprochen hatte waren die Slyth der Meinung das die betroffenen auch ausschlafen konnten.

Und so sah sich auch keiner genötigt McGonagel zu sagen das alle Fünf wieder da waren, aber diese bekamen heute sicher nichts mehr mit. Der arme Neville war schon auf dem Weg zu seiner Großmutter.

Aber was er nicht verstand, war ein Brief den Professor Snape ihm heimlich zugesteckt hatte adressiert an seine Großmutter, er gab Ihr diesen auch gleich als sie außer Reichweite von Hogwarts waren und war erstaunt als diese danach kein Wort des Vorwurf mehr verlor. Aber er traute sich auch nichts zu sagen, aus Angst sein Glück herauszufordern.

Zum gleichen Morgen bei Tom:

Da er gestern einen Vorgeschmack bekommen hatte, was Luzifer betraf verstand er Sals bedenken, hoffte aber nach wie vor Luzifer stimmte der Allianz zu. Auch war ihm die gestrige Bindung egal, das klang kalt, aber so war es nicht gemeint. Er war einfach der Meinung das es jetzt wichtiger war das Konzil der Magischen Wesen zu Überzeugen, als sich mit der Hochzeit seines Vaters zu beschäftigen. Er verstand deswegen auch rein gar nicht wieso Sirius so angepisst schien er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich dazu verdonnert auf der Couch zu schlafen, und das wo er doch eigentlich nichts gemacht hatte `Aber` so überlegte er `Das ist bestimmt weil ich kein bisschen Begeisterung über Harry gezeigt habe als würde es mich groß interessieren wie er rumläuft, ich mag den Jungen ja, aber der gute Siri unterschätzt die derzeitige Lage` seufzend schüttelte er die Gedanken an seinen Freund ab und wandte sich der Arbeit zu.

Er las sich durch die Berichte seiner Todesser, als er auf einen Brief stieß der ihn Ärgerlich das Gesicht verziehen lies. „Lestrange komm sofort rein" eiligst wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sein persönlicher Sekretär (Unfreiwillig, aber wer wiederspricht schon den Dunklen Lord?) trat ein. „Gib deinen Arm her!" blaffte der Lord, und Rasteban hatte nichts Eiligeres zu tun als den Befehl folge zu leisten. Danach durfte er gehen und Tom blieb nicht übrig als zu warten, ärgerlich las er nochmal den Brief den er von Malfoy auf den Boden seiner Berichte gelegt bekommen hatte.

„Sehr geehrter Lord Voldemort,

ich habe Ihre Einladung bekommen, und da ich hörte das Ihr Vater zu Heiraten gedenkt. Werde ich an diesen Tag gerne teilnehmen und hoffe wir werden ins Gespräch kommen.

Luzifer"

Ja das war ärgerlich der Brief war schon vor vier Tagen eingetroffen! Verdammt! Soviel Planung wäre möglich gewesen und jetzt war es fraglich ob der Teufel einen Packt noch Erwägung zog, er hoffte es zwar aber er glaubte nicht daran. Das sein Vater seine Abneigung auch immer gleich Ausdruck verleihen musste! Und von Henry hatte er auf der Hochzeit nicht viel erfahren sie meinte auf der Hochzeit Ihres Patensohnes hätte sie nämlich besseres zu tun.

Wenigstens hatte sie einem Treffen heute zugestimmt. Es klopfte, und kurz darauf kam der Malfoy rein dem er den ganzen Ärger zu verdanken hatte. „Lucius wolltest du mich Ärgern? Was habe ich dir über Briefe an mich gesagt?" der Blonde sah Gefahr in Verzug und wusste wenn er es nicht schaffen würde sich da raus zu winden würde er den Crucio zu spüren bekommen; „ Sie sagten ich soll alle Korrespondenz auf Ihren Schreibtisch legen, genau das habe ich getan, ich bin mir keines Fehlers bewusst MyLord"

„MALFOY! Du bist ein Vollidiot, wichtige Post ist sofort an mich zu überreichen! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" So strafe musste sein, der Würde es sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen ob er schluderig mit der post seines Lords umgehen wollte. „Für die Zukunft kannst Du es dir jetzt bestimmt merken! Post wird in Wichtig und Unwichtig Unterteilt, und dieser Brief war Wichtig!" danach war der fall für ihn gegessen und er wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu.

Der Arme Malfoy stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, nach dieser Bestrafung würde er bestimmt nicht ohne Aufforderung gehen. `Narzissa muss mir unbedingt ein Bad einlassen wenn ich wieder heimkommen Crucios gehen immer so auf die Bandscheiben, früher war das nicht so ich werde wohl alt. ` Tom blickte nach einer Weile auf und bemerkte das Lucius immer noch da war. „Lucius Kusch, Du darfst gehen." Dieser verneigte sich kurz und floh fast aus Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl, als dunkler Lord hatte man es echt nicht leicht. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen das Luzifer Neugierig genug war um noch einmal zu erscheinen „Wer ist hier neugierig?" er sah sich verwirrt um wo kam diese Stimme her?

„Na hier!" Er wurde doch nicht verrückt? „Du bist sowas von Blind! Ich stehe direkt vor dir Junge!" und bevor er noch etwas denken konnte erschien in einer Schwefelwolke der Gegenstand von Toms derzeitigen Problemen. „Sie? Aber ich dachte…!" „Nicht denken Jungchen, dann gib mal den Wisch her den ich Unterschreiben soll! Ich les ihn mir mal durch, aber wenn ich drauf eingehe habe ich auch nen paar Bedienungen, den Umsonst ist nur der Tod!" das zum Schluss untermalte der Höllenfürst mit einem beinahe Lachen.

Aber anstatt den Vertrag gleich zu lesen wie Tom es erwartet hätte steckte der Teufel ihn einfach nur ein setzte sich Voldemort gegenüber und sagte erst mal gar nichts auch Tom sagte nichts, wenn auch mehr aus dem Grund das er nicht wusste was. Aber nach einiger zeit wurde es dem Fürsten doch etwas Langweilig „Wer ist im Moment eigentlich auf eurer Seite Jungchen? Soweit ich weiß halten es die Trolle so wie ich bisher und tun gar nichts, und außer den Elben und ihr Anhängsel die Feen sind es wohl zu wenig stimmen.

Auch wenn dein Vater der Spaßverderber seine Stimme gibt sind es noch zu wenige also erzähl mal! Und nenn auch gleich mal den Grund warum Strahlelämpchen so einen Hass auf Dumbledore hat, ich kenne den Grund zwar, aber das du es mir noch mal erzählst ist für meine erste Bedienung zwingend. Also leg los!" der Lord war leicht verwundert, aber wenn Luzifer einen Mündlichen Bericht der Lage wünschte Bitte!

Und das er sich wunderte das der Höllenfürst etwas über Harry wissen wollte schob er erst mal beiseite, er würde den Grund ja spätestens erfahren wenn der Teufel seine Bedienungen nannte. Ob er mit Ihnen einverstanden war stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

„ Erst einmal außer den von Ihnen genannten Parteien sind noch die Phönixe auf meiner Seite, aber

bei den Trollen weiß ich noch nicht so genau, Lady Henriette die Stimme bei den Elfen wollte den Versuch wagen mit Ihnen zu reden.

Sie wollte heute kommen, in etwa einer halben Stunde müsste sie hier sein. Bei den Dunkelelfen, Kobolden, Riesen und Banshess ist aber noch alles offen. Wir wissen leider nicht mal so genau für welchen Weg Sie sich entscheiden werden.

Dumbledore und der Orden des Ministeriums ist zwar auch Ihr Feind aber es kann sein das hier Ihre Stimme ein Nein sein wird.

Denn es gibt da nicht zu beschönigen es wird einen nie da gewesenen Krieg geben. Zu verhärtet sind die Fronte, es gab einfach zu viele Verluste auf beiden Seiten.

Magische Wesen werden Sinnlos niedergemetzelt, und auch die Kinder, obwohl sie am allerwenigsten dafür können, werden in diesen Krieg hineingezogen. Wo wir eigentlich schon bei Dumbledore sind, er hat Harry benutzt und ihn Jahr für Jahr gegen mich in den Kampf geschickt er hat ihm ziemlich hässliche Lügen über mich erzählt unter anderem ich hätte seine Eltern getötet. Und es ging sogar noch Grausamer." Kam es bitter, er Atmete tief durch was jetzt kam war so ungeheuerlich, das er immer noch seine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte.

Denn nie hätte er gedacht das man ein Kind so leiden lassen konnte. `Vielleicht sollte ich Vlad mal wieder schreiben, die Dursleys leiden immer noch. Erstaunlicherweise lebten sie sogar noch.

Und das unter diesen Bedienungen! ` „Harry lebte bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr wie ein Sklave und musste unter der Treppe in einem Schrank hausen, man zwang ihm die ganze Hausarbeiten auf. Essen wurde rationiert und manchmal bekam er gar keins. Er musste sich mit einer Flasche Wasser auf drei Tage einteilen! Und wenn er seine Arbeit nicht zufriedenstellen erfüllte- was nie der Fall war. Bekam er Schläge, und zwar so heftig das er sich manchmal kaum noch rühren konnte."

Er musste schlucken, all das hatte Harry erst nach und nach erzählt. Meist Salazar und sein Vater kam jedesmal zu Ihm und schrie das alles heraus, bevor er wieder zu Harry ging.

Natürlich achtete dieser darauf dass sein kleiner erst schlief aber dann hielt ihn nichts mehr! Und so erfuhr der Lord auch alles was Harry wiederfahren war. Und noch immer konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen es Sirius zu sagen. Dieser würde durchdrehen. Und wenn er die Möglichkeit bekam die Dursleys umbringen. Das käm nicht gut. Sie sollten leiden. Wenn es nach ihm ging eine Ewigkeit.

„Aber es geht noch schlimmer sie verweigerten ihm Ärztliche Hilfe und er musste mit seinen Verletzungen meist alleine klar kommen. Wenn er sich bei Dumbldore um Hilfe aus dieser ausweglosen Situation bemühte, bekam er diese nicht mit der begründung der Schutz seiner Mutter sei immer noch Aktiv! Es gab diesen Schutz nie! Der kleine musste durch Dumbledore immer wieder und wieder zu den Dursleys zurück, so was sind nun Ihre Bedienungen?" kam es am Schluss erschöpft von Voldemort. Bevor der Fürst der Hölle aber etwas sagen konnte hörten sie ein trockenes schluzen und sahen zur Tür wo Sirius stand sein Gesicht war Tränenüberströmt, und er wirkte am Boden zerstört.

„Siri, komm her Hündchen." Sagte Tom sanft, und dieser warf sich heulend in Toms Arme „Tommy-Boy warum wusste ich das nicht?" „Pscht, Pscht beruhige dich doch, niemand wusste das, Harry hatte sich damals an Dumbledore gewandt und als dieser nicht half traute er sich nicht mehr um Hilfe zu bitten. Und mein du Schatz warst damals auf der Fluch selbst wenn du es gewusst hättest, du hättest nichts tun können, und selber nur gelitten.

Mach dir keine vorwürfe Harry wollte gar nicht das du es weist aus eben diesen Gründen." Kam es mit sanfter Stimme von Tom, dieser ignorierte sogar das `Tommy- Boy` und wiegte seinen Gefährten wie einen kleinen Jungen wenn der gerade aus einem Alptraum erwacht.

Luzifer sagte ausnahmsweise nichts, er fühlte sich gerade stark an Nathan erinnert, dieser ähnelte zwar eher den kleinen vom Spieserkönig Slytherin, aber es war die situation an sich die ihm gerade sehr bekannt vorkam. Auch fand er den Gefährten von Voldidot echt drollig, war er doch recht niedlich mit den Verheulten blauen Augen und den pechschwarzen Locken, der Körper war auch nicht verachtenswert.

Aber er schaute nur gegessen wurde daheim, da war er treu. Und auch das Nathan ihm kastrieren würde spielte da eine nicht kleine Rolle. Aber nun war auch mal genug wenn er sich nicht irrte kam gerade die Stimme der Elfen und es wurde Zeit das die Bedienungen ausgehandelt wurden.

Er machte eine Handbewegung ihn Richtung des Süßen der noch am heulen war und mit einem Mal war dieser am Schlafen, sein Atem kam Ruhig und gleichmäßig, und weil der kleine echt ein niedliches Herzchen War schenkte er ihm gleich auch ein netten Erotischen Traum von dem Lord. Dieser sah erstaunt auf Sirius, dachte aber nur das Schlaf ihn jetzt gut tun würde.

Gleich darauf meldete Rasteban das eine Lady Henrietta eingetroffen sei, und die Männer erhoben sich um Sie angemessen zu begrüßen. Kaum erhoben kam Sie auch schon rein, das übliche begrüßungs Procedere begann und nachdem Henry sich setzte taten es Ihr beide Männer nach, ja da hatten die Mütter der beiden echte Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn es bei Tom eher der Vater war.

„Nun Lady Henry können Sie mir sagen ob Sie etwas bei den Trollen erreichen konnten? Ich möchte nicht drängen aber mir läuft die Zeit davon, wenn ich mich recht erinnere sagten sie das Konzil würde bald wieder Tagen."

Nachdem er nach der ersten so Bösartig war konnte es nichts schaden Boden gutzumachen, er brauchte Sie ja noch, zudem war sie durch Harry ja irgendwie Familie. „Oh wollen Sie vielleicht einen Tee? Lord Luzifer sie auch?" fiel ihm ja früh ein, aber besser spät als nie, beide nickten zustimmend. Er rief eine Hauselfe, bestellte den Tee und sah Lady Henry erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun sie wollen sich weiterhin raushalten wortwörtlich meinten sie ganz Charmant: °Du uns auf den Nerv gehst, hau ab! Wir wollen RUHE!° danach sah ich zu das ich die Beine in die Hand nahm, wenigstens können wir sicher sein das es jeden anderen ebenso gehen wir, die Trolle leben lieber untereinander, da ist nichts zu machen."

Kam es am Schluss etwas bedauernd, vorwürfe brauchte sie sich wenigstens keine zu machen, sie hatte es versucht.

Aber nachdem sie gesagt hatte was zu sagen war, betrachtete sie den Mann ihr schräg gegenüber er sah verdammt gut aus, das war also Luzifer!

Vor Harrys Bindung hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, und dachte zu Ihren Lebzeiten würde sich das auch nicht mehr ändern. Sie wusste das er einen Platz ihm Konzil hatte aber er galt beinahe schon als Mythos, den selbst die Trolle hatten sich mal blicken lassen.

„Ein Mythos? So, So. Schätzchen ich war schon auf treffen, was kann ich dafür das du da nicht mal geplant warst war auch nen paar Tausend Jährchen vor deiner zeit, oder gilt immer noch das Dumme Gerücht wir seien eine Splittergruppe?"

spöttisch sah er das kleine Mädchen dabei an, meine Güte das Kindchen war einfach Lustig wie sie wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte, ha erwischt dachte er und fing dröhnend an zu lachen.

„Lesen sie etwa einfach meine Gedanken!? Schämen sie sich!" rief Henry empört, was Lu noch mehr zum Lachen reizte „Lächerlich Kindchen, Rüge mich nicht ich bin der Teufel!" sein lachen verstummte schlagartig.

Drohend sah er sie an und sagte mit seidenweicher Stimmer " Vergiss das besser nicht." Henry nickte darauf nur Hastig. Auch Tom musste trocken schlucken, sein Vater hatte ihn ja gewarnt einen Packt mit dem Teufel einzugehen. Aber da musste er jetzt durch; „Wie sind den jetzt die Bedienungen, Sir" `Wo kam das Sir den jetzt her? ` dachte er erstaunt.

Zuckt aber gedanklich nur die Schultern.

„ Die erste Bedienung ist ein Besuch bei Dumbledore, warum hat nicht zu Interessieren, zweitens will ich das ein Gegenbesuch in der Hölle sattfindet, dabei sein sollen der Spießer und das Glühwürmchen, der kleine neben dir darf meinetwegen auch mit, der ist Lustig. Drittens ich bestimme wie und wann ich Helfe, aber dafür haben sie meine Stimme Lord. Viertens ich will zweimal die Woche eine Stunde mit Glühwürmchen, keine Angst ich will nichts Perverses von Ihm. Aber er kann ganz Interessant, wenn mir das zu Langweilig wird fällt die vierte Bedienung weg und es ändert sich nichts am Vertrag. Aber hält Harry sich nicht an die Vier platzt er."

Erschrocken wurde er aus zwei paar Augen angesehen, was jetzt?

Bei Harry und Sal zur Mittagszeit

Langsam wachte er auf und sah sich um, irgendetwas war anders und er wusste einfach nicht was! Allerdings fiel ihm das schlagartig ein als er einen Arm um seine Nackte! Hüfte spürte.

Wie in einem Film kam ihm die gestrige Nacht wieder in den Sinn und er wurde brennend Rot. Sal hatte Sachen mit ihm gemacht! Schöne Sachen aber aussprechen konnte er sie bestimmt nie, alleine das mit der Zunge hatte sich toll angefühlt, aber ob er Sal nach dieser Nacht je wieder in die Augen schauen konnte?

Gerade wollte er sich an seinen Mann kuscheln als es wild an die Tür klopfte „Harry, Sal, wacht auf es ist wichtig, verdammt schnell!" Draco? Was wollte der denn, das man aber nie seine Ruhe haben kann, grade wo es so schön war.

„Harry, Sal bitte wenn es nicht dringend wär, würde ich nicht stören!" klang es schon verzweifelt, und nun wachte Sal auch langsam auf, und merkte sofort was an dem Weckruf nicht stimmte, Verdammt hoffentlich hatte das niemand gehört! „Ray verdammt ich heiße Ray merkt euch das endlich!" brüllte er die verschlossen Tür an.

Kurze stille und dann; „Entschuldigung, Ray aber es ist wichtig, sehr wichtig! Snape schickt uns." Kam es leise.

Seufzend öffnete Salazar mit einem non- verbalen zauber die Tür, und zog darauf schnell einen Morgenmantel an…

Die vier Bedienungen

Salazar schafte es gerade noch so seinen Morgenmantel überzuziehen, als Draco auch schon zur Tür herein stürmte. Harry passte das nicht so gut er hatte noch gar nichts an und verkroch sich unter die Bettdecke. „Was ist denn los, und dreh dich gefälligst um."

Draco nickte brav, und komischerweise fühlte sich auch Salazar gleich mit angesprochen. „Du solltest dich beeilen Harry, die Slyth sagen wir seien Suspendiert! Und Snape möchte das alle Vier die gestern nicht anwesend waren sofort zu Ihm kommen, Blaise wartet schon." Harry hatte sich in der Zeit angezogen, und Sal fiel gerade ein das er als Mächtiger zauber ja auch tatsächlich zaubern konnte machte eine Handbewegung und zog sich ebenfalls um.

Harry kommentierte das mit einem bösem Blick hätte sein Mann da früher dran gedacht, hätte er sich nicht so beeilen müssen. So aber hetzten die drei Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum wo Blaise schon auf sie wartete. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu Snape.

Dieser Tigerte in seinem Büro hin und her wartete er doch jetzt schon eine halbe stunde. Er wäre eigentlich sauer, aber eben hatte Poppy durch den Kamin nach ihm verlangt er kam dann auch, und sein Morgen war gerettet. Die jüngste Weasley- Brut lag in zwei Krankenbetten.

Das hieß die Rache die er mit dem twins ausgemacht hatte funktionierte einwandfrei. Zuerst wollten sie den verlangten Liebestrank auf Filch ändern, aber dann entschieden sie sich für etwas viel gemeineres.

Sobald Ron oder Ginny die Ampulle in Händen hielten war es schon zu spät. Sie kamen beide mit einer Substanz in Berührung die dafür sorgte, dass sich die zwei für die beiden unangenehmsten Personen in sie verliebten. Und bei Ginny war das Goyle und dieser hatte auch heute Morgen nichts besseres zu tun gehabt die kleine Wiesel zu verfolgen, gerade als Ron dazwischen wollte kam es für ihn auch dicke den Pansy ebenso wie Goyle aus Slytherin und der Alptraum auch bei allen anderen Jungen von Hogwarts war nun hinter Ihr her.

Sowohl Ron als auch Ginny machten beide jedoch einen fatalen Fehler sie sagten den beiden ins Gesicht das sie eher einen Flubberwurm küssen würden als die beiden.

Das ließen die beiden natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und versuchten Ihren jeweiligen Schwarm mit einem Kuss vom Gegenteil zu Überzeugen.

Das hatte jedoch zur folge das Serum das Snape an diesen tag aus dem Liebestrank entwickelte und durch die luft übertragen wurde und einen bann auf die Opfer legte aufhörte zu wirken.

Snape hatte echt vorausgedacht! die twins hatten aber weiter gedacht ab den Moment wo die Jüngsten Weasleys von den beiden geküsst wurden und somit Körperkontakt bestand sollten die Slytherins aus dem Bann erwachen.

Genau das passierte, und beide waren so entsetzt das sie den Weasleys alles an Flüchen hinterher schikten was ging. So lagen die beiden nun in der Krankenstation, aber nicht wegen Verletzungen die beiden Slytherins hatten den Rotschöpfen eine neue Hautfarbe verpasst Lila mit grünen Punkten was sich herrlich zu der Roten Haarfarbe biss.

Die Kleidung der beiden war nun voller Flubberwurmschleim und hatte einen extremen Juckreitz ausgelöst und deswegen lagen die beiden nun auf der Station. Snape sagte die beiden sollten sich mal Waschen dann könne es auch nicht Jucken, drehte sich zu den Kamin um und stieg dadurch wieder in seine Privatgemächer.

Gerade wo der Professor sich auf die suche machen wollte, wartete er doch jetzt schon eine kleinen Ewigkeit auf die vier, klopfte es an seine Tür. Er war sich bewusst das einer dieser Kinder eigentlich Salazar Slytherin war und dieser würde sehr ungehalten reagieren, auch die drei anderen waren explosive Wesen aber leichter mit dem Todesblick ala Snape Mundtod zu kriegen.

Als er öffnete, sah er bereits mürrische Gesichter keiner schien begeistert an diesen Morgen. Das bedeutete wohl dass sie schon von der Suspendierung gehört hatten. „Kommen sie herein meine Herrschaften, sie haben sicher schon von der Suspendierung gehört."

Als alle eingetreten waren und sich setzten, und er ebenfalls wieder saß fing er an „Sie werden nun sicher sauer auf mich sein wenn ich ihnen nun erzählt wie es zu dieser Suspendierung kam, aber vor Allem sie Lord Slytherin bitte ich die Gründe anzuhören." „ Snape was glaubst du getan zu haben das ich wütend werden könnte?" fragte das Oberhaupt der Slytherins sogleich nach. Worauf Snape anfing unverzüglich Bericht zu erstatten.

„Ich habe Minerva angestachelt euch zu suspendieren…" „WAS!? Warum?" „Professor?" „Onkel Sev was dachtest du dir dabei?" „Snape erklär dich!" kam es zum Schluss ruhig von Sal.

„Wir haben hier doch nur noch Probleme dauernd gibt es Übergriffe aber tun können wir gar nichts. Minerva führt die Politik von Albus fort und denkt nicht einen Augenblick an Neuerungen. Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache das Granger immer noch als verschollen gilt aber es kümmert keinen."

Harry sank in sich zusammen. `Hermine! An die habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht ich muss dringend Henry schreiben' er hatte gerade ein furchtbar schlechtes gewissen.

Snape wusste das er das haben würde, und Im Riddle Manor würde er wohl damit rausrücken das es der Gryfindor Schülerin gut ging. Er hatte sich deswegen noch bei Henry erkundigt, und diese hatte ihm gesagt das Hermine Granger in der Bibliothek der Elfen sei und nicht dazu zu bewegen ist, diese wieder zu verlassen.

„Aber das was letztendlich zu meinen Intrigenspiel bei McG geführt hat, war die Tatsache das Dumbeldore Übermorgen aus ST. Mungos entlassen wird. Da hab ich eine Vorabinformation bekommen. Er will Harry unbedingt wieder in seinen reihen und wird nun alles versuchen um ihn wieder nach Gryfindor zu bekommen." Für Sal war das, das schlagende Argument er hatte nun kein bisschen mehr gegen die Suspendierung einzuwenden.

Sein kleiner sah das nicht so locker, auch wenn der Grund schlüssig war. „Professor so etwas einfach zu entscheiden! Rein zufällig wollte ich meinen Abschluss machen. Und wenn ich suspendiert werde kommt das nicht gut.

Meine Schulakte ist eh schon dicker als ´eine Geschichte Hogwarts`, Echt Toll!"

Kraftlos sank er zurück auf die Couch von der er bei seiner Tirade aufgesprungen war.

„Sei nicht traurig wenn Dumbls nicht mehr da ist holen wir einfach nach, nicht Draco das geht?" meinte Blaise dem Schulfreie zeit nur gelegen kam, hoffte er doch mehr zeit mit seinem Drachen verbringen zu können.

Draco der immer noch am überlegen war ob er sauer sein sollte, oder wie ein Malfoy kalt über allem stehen und zuhause Daddy fragen was das alles soll.

Aber dann entschied er sich und sprach „Wir gehen nach Malfoy Manor und fragen was wir machen können, Vater weiß bestimmt einen rat und was dich betrifft Harry, Sal weiß bestimmt was man da machen kann." Kaum fertig gesprochen packte er Blaise und schnappte sich Flohpulver rief das Manor an und Flohte immer noch Blaise im Schlepptau nach Malfoy Manor.

Salazar hatte da auch schon eine Idee die aber, erst mal nicht mit dem vorübergehenden Rausschmiss zu tun.

„Harry floh du schon mal nach Riddle- Manor ich muss noch mal in die Kammer, danach hol ich unsere Sachen und komme auch sofort nach." Harry nickte, Sal gab ihn noch einen Kuss und wartete die Abreise ab.

Aber kaum war sein kleiner weg teleportierte er in die kammer. „Sallerric, komm mal her" und schon tauchte ein Junge auf, der aussah wie der den Harry immer traf, Hogwarts.

„Nenn mich Grey Vater!"

„Das ist doch der Name von Harrys Phönix Junge." Meinte Sal und wollte gerade sein hier sein erklären , aber sein Sohn hatte andere Vorstellungen „ Vater ich wurde nach den Männlichen Gründern benannt weil euch kein Name für einen Avatar eingefallen ist, Harry nennt mich eben wie sein Phönix weil er meint wir sehen uns Ähnlich, also lass mir diesen Namen. Er ist von meinen neuen Vater!"

Salazar nahm es gelassen, dann eben Grey.

„Grey, Harry und ich müssen Hogwarts auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen. Das nimmt meinen kleinen Gefährten mit, er wollte auch gar nicht weg. Ich möchte deswegen ein bisschen Rache!" Grey war traurig, mit Harry war es Lustig, er würde ihn vermissen auch wenn es nicht für immer war.

„Vater wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?" erwartungsvoll sah der Avatar von Hogwarts seinen Vater an.

„Godric wird erst mal noch der Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe bleiben, aber er kann nicht überwachen was Dumbeldore und seine Ordensleute tun werden,

aber die Bilder und auch die Geister sind dir unterstellt, die treppen kannst auch nur du Kontrollieren.

Überhaupt alles was den Direktor nichts angeht eben. Ich möchte über die Pläne dieser Leute auf den laufenden gehalten werden. Und schreibe Harry, er schickt dir bestimmt Grey den Phönix."

Grey nickte nur und wollte gerade auf die Rache von seinem Vater zu sprechen kommen als ihm auffiel was sein Vater alles erwähnte, er hatte gerade hochoffiziell die Erlaubnis einer der Gründer erhalten. Und zwar als alleiniger verfügungsberechtigter über sein Schutzgebäude, sein Vater war als er aufschaute schon weg. Das würde Lustig werden!

Bei Harry:

Immer noch leicht aufgebracht ging er direkt zu Tom um diesen zu erzählen was er heute Morgen erlebt hatte.

Dieser überlegte gerade verzweifelt wie er Harry erreichen konnte, sein Vater hatte alle Hogwarts schilde wieder hochgefahren

Er überlegte gerade alle Vorsicht beiseite zu schieben und einfach auf Risiko eine Eule zu Harry zu schicken als es klopfte.

Bevor er sagen konnte das wer immer ihn gerade störte sich direkt gen Hades scheren könne, ging die Tür auf und das Objekt seiner Überlegungen trat ein.

„Harry?" kam es fragend, er war gelinde gesagt mehr als überrascht hatte er doch erst in den

Ferien mit den Jungen Gryfindor/Slytherin gerechnet.

„Ich wurde Suspendiert Tom! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, McG die alte hexe! Und Snape hat auch noch geholfen indem er Öl ins Feuer gegossen hat!" kam es bitter von Harry und böse sah er dabei seinen Stiefsohn an.

Dieser dachte nur das es eine Glückliche Fügung des Schicksals war, ihm tat es zwar ein bisschen leid aber, der eiskalte berechnende teil, also der Slytherin in Ihm begrüßte den Rausschmiss.

Er zeigte allerdings nur ein Mitfühlendes Gesicht und bat seinen kleinen Stiefvater zu erzählen.

Dieser legte auch sofort los „Wir wurden wohl vermisst, Sal, Draco, Blaise und ich auch Neville und der ist schon bei seiner Großmutter, Draco und Blaise sind in Malfoy- Manor. Sal kommt etwas später er hatte noch was zu erledigen.

Snape hat nur gesagt er fand die Suspendierung günstig und wenn es nach ihm geht brauchen wir gar nicht nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen, weil Dumbledore in zwei Tagen aus ST. Mungos entlassen wird es sei zu gefährlich meinte er nur hat mir Flohpulver in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt ich solle zu dir flohen Sal hat nichts gesagt und einfach nur gewartet bis ich weg war um in der Kammer des Schreckens was weis ich zu tun. Und nun hab ich keine Ahnung was werden soll." Kam es am Schluss traurig von Harry.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte schweigend zugehört, eigentlich würde er jetzt Sirius herbitten aber er musste Harry noch über die Bedienungen Luzifers Aufklären da konnte er seinen quirligen Gefährten nicht gebrauchen. Dieser würde sich sofort auf Harrys Seite schlagen und alles versuchen sein Patenkind zu beschützen, schmerzlich wurde Tom klar das er selber das auch tun sollte, aber die zeit drängte und er wusste nicht so genau wann der Herrscher der Hölle seine Antwort haben wollte.

„Harry, ich weiß das es schwer für dich sein muss aber ich schlage vor du genisst die Schulfreie Zeit mit Vater und Sirius. Sieh es doch als Flitterwochen an." Gab er den einzigensten Vorschlag an der ihm einfiel.

Harry dachte über diese sich bietenden Vorteile nach, so hatte er es noch gar nicht gesehen. Etwas Aufgemuntert lächelte er sogar ein wenig.

„Harry, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen und auch gleichzeitig Bitten mir zu versprechen wenigstens in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken." Tastete der Lord sich vorsichtig voran, er wusste nämlich genau das Harry den Höllen Fürst nicht ausstehen konnte.

Bei Luzifer einige Etagentiefer:

„NATHAN! Ich bin zuhause!" brüllte er schon im Eingangsbereich seiner Festung. Kurz darauf erklangen rennende Schritte, und schon hatte er einen Schwarzhaarigen Struwwelkopf mit wunderschönen Smaragdfarbenen Augen an sich Hängen „Endlich, ich hab dich vermisst! Sag was geht da oben vor sich Geliebter!" doch bevor der Teufel seinen Schatz antworten konnte Küsste dieser den Fürsten erst mal stürmisch. Nachdem der Fürst den Kuss ausgiebigst erwiderte nahm er sich erst mal Zeit um seine Gedanken wieder zu Sortieren.

Hatten diese sich doch fast verabschiedet.

„Nathan mein Süßer ich habe einer deiner Nachfahren getroffen, und rate mal ich habe ihn in die Hölle eingeladen, allerdings mit Begleitung. Freust du dich mein kleiner General?" fragte er sich diebisch freuend, wusste er doch das sein kleiner schon lange etwas von seiner Familie zu hören hoffte.

Diese war so ärgerlich gut das alle in den Himmel kamen, und das letzte mal als einer aus seiner Familie starb kam dieser wegen ein paar läppischer Jugendstreiche gerade mal für eins zwei Jährchen ins Fegefeuer, danach wie gehabt in den Himmel.

Er freute sich also wirklich, und um das zu Beweisen zog er seine Gefährten ins Schlafzimmer und zeigt ihm dort wie sehr.

Wieder bei Harry:

„NIEMALS! TOM DAS KANNST NICHT VERLANGEN" schrie ein mehr als erzürnter Harry, gegen den Besuch bei Dumbls hatte dieser nichts, und neugierig auf die Hölle war er schon. Aber warum sollte er zweimal die Woche Zeit mit Luzifer verbringen? Das ging ihn eindeutig zu weit. „Vergiss es, wenn due willst sag ich es ihm selbst ich werde auf keinen Fall mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen als nötig." Frustriert sah Tom ein das er nicht weiter zu Harry vordringen konnte dieser fing mal wieder an mit Gegenständen um sich zu schmeißen und diesmal konnte Tom gar nichts sagen, er war zu sehr mit ausweichen beschäftigt.

Harry war voller Zorn dazu übergegangen Tom mit allem zu bewerfen was er in die Finger bekam unter anderen einen sehr schönen, und auch sehr scharfen Brieföffner der Haarscharf an Tom vorbeiging.

Gerade als dieser leicht zitternd in die Wand eintraf, kam Sirius um zu sehen was da los war.

„Harry, warum versuchst du Tommy-Boy zu Killen?" kam es geschockt von ihm.

Tom, du hast Hausarrest!

Sirius war entsetzt zwar kannte er das aufbrausende Temperament seines Patenkindes aber das ging doch entschieden zu weit. „Harry, warum bewirfst du Tommy-Boy. Warum machst du sowas?" Da Tom aber immer noch damit beschäftigt war auszuweichen bekam er die Anwesenheit von Sirius erst mal gar nicht mit. „ Sirius! Tom hat mich verraten und verkauft!" und mit neuen Elan suchte er weitere Gegenstände die prima den Schädel des gefürchteten Dunklen Lords einschlagen konnte, wahllos warf er fleißig drauf los. „"Sag mal was meinst du mit verraten und ´Verkauft, was soll denn das Heißen?" er war allerdings sehr verdattert als Harry einfach in seinem Tun weitermachte, und sich partout nicht stören lies, und setzte sich erst mal hinter Harry auf ein Sofa, wo er vor fliegenden Vasen und Bücher sicher war.

`Was für ein Temperamentvolles Kerlchen `dachte er noch, ging aber auf das Gespräch ein. Nun hatte auch Tom bemerkt das Sirius da war, helfen tat ihn das nicht, den Sirius wollte anscheinend erst mal wissen was Harry meinte.

„Die Sache ist sie, Tom hat von Luzifer vier Bedienungen bekommen unter anderen die, dass ich mich zweimal die Woche eine Stunde mit ihm treffen soll, das andere ist nämlich nicht mal schlimm. Aber ich mag diesen Kerl nun mal nicht!" sagte Harry dann auch mit Zornbebender Stimme. „Harry! Ich habe nur davon erzählt! Ich habe die Bedienungen nicht gestellt. Also Verdammt! Hör auf mich anzuschreien und zu bewerfen!" dabei wich er einer Vase aus, die er eindeutig in das 17. Jahrhundert einordnen konnte, Muranoglas. Aber nun lag sie zerbrochen am Boden.

„Tom du hättest auch gleich ablehnen können, ein einfaches `Nein' und der Typ wäre verschwunden wo er hin gehört. Harry lass dich nicht stören, mach weiter. Tom hat es verdient." Und setzte sich hinter Harry auf einen Sessel und somit aus der Gefahrenzone. Diesem ging allerdings langsam die Puste aus, er sah Tom zwar noch böse an, mehr ging aber nicht mehr. Also setzte er sich neben Sirius und zischelte sauer vor sich hin, kein Parsel denn hin und wieder konnte Sirius zu seiner Erheiterung verstehen was dieser nuschelte.

Gerade kam Sal in den Eingangsbereich und wollte zu seinen gatten als er von Nagini angesprochen wurde =Herr ihr solltet schnellstens in das Arbeitszimmer eures Sohnes es eilt. Erstaunt sah Salazar auf sie Schlange sprach diese ihn doch nur selten an =Gleich erst möchte ich meinen Gefährten begrüßen und ihn erzählen warum ich solange fort war= zischte er zurück und wollte an Nagini vorbei, diese jedoch schlängelte sich schnell wieder vor und setzte sich auf

=Du wagst mir gegenüber ein Drohgebärde? = zischte Sal kalt, und wollte schon angreifen als Nagini wild den Kopf schüttelte was bei einer Schlange merkwürdig anzusehen war. = Herr, euer Gefährte ist bei meinen Meister. Und ich mache mir große Sorgen.

Es gab krach und Gebrüll, Herr ihr müsst schnell ins Arbeitszimmer=

das letzte zischelte die Schlange an die Luft den Salazar hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig der Aufforderung der Schlange folge zu leiste. Als er ankam blieb er erst mal wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen.

Im ganzen Raum lagen Scherben, zerbrochene Gegenstände, wobei einige an Vasen erinnerten, zerfledderte Bücher und noch so einiges.

Mittendrin saßen Harry und Sirius auf einen Sessel, der eher die Ausmaße einer Couch hatte und blitzten Tom wütend an. Dieser saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch, er sah allerdings eher aus als würde er sich dahinter verkriechen wollen.

„Würde mir mal einer sagen was vor sich geht? Ich denke alle in diesem Raum stimmen mit mir überein dass diese Situation nicht nur auf mich merkwürdig wirkt. Also?" auffordern sah er in die Gesichter der anwesenden. Harry starrt einfach nur zurück seine Augen wirkten glasig vor Anstrengung und Wut, Tom traute sich nach Harrys Aktion einfach nicht.

Also fühlte Sirius sich berufen die ganze Szenerie auf zu klären.

Wütend funkelte er den Lord- der-sich-hinter-dem- Schreibtisch- versteckt an, sammelte sich gedanklich und erklärte Salazar das Chaos und was er verpasst hatte. Der Slytherin hörte zu und konnte sich dabei nur mühsam beherrschen, er dachte bei sich das er gerne Harry in Aktion erlebt hätte, aber hoffte auch das solch ein Wutausbruch niemals ihm gelten würde. Er schwankte also zwischen Amüsiertheit und Zorn über seinen Sohn, dass dieser Harry in solch eine Lage gebracht hatte.

Denn dieser musste sich nun entscheiden, und das der kleine unbewusst wohl wütender war weil wieder etwas von ihm abhängig war, darauf würde Sal glatt eine Wette abschließen.

„Tom, es wäre nicht zwingend notwendig Luzifer an deiner Seite zu haben, du hättest getrost auf ihn verzichten können!" Worauf der Dunkle Lord hastig erzählte was genau der Teufel verlangte, immer noch voller Unverständnis warum Harry sich so aufregte, hatte er Fürst der Finsternis doch extra betont das es bei Gesprächen bleiben würde.

Er verstand wirklich gar nichts und keiner hatte den Nerv ihm zu erklären warum Harry sauer war, den Tom hatte so viel emotionales Feingefühl wie ein Stein bewiesen.

„Harry, ich weiß das mein Sohn dich ziemlich außen vor gelassen hat, er hätte auf deine Anwesenheit bestehen müssen, ab dem Moment wo Luzifer dich ins Spiel gebracht hat aber denke wenigstens über die Bedienungen nach. Sie stehen nun mal fest, und müssen entweder akzeptiert oder abgelehnt werden. Und sieh es mal so du kannst versuchen Luzifer die Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten."

Nachdenklich geworden oder vielleicht auch einfach nur zu müde um noch groß aus der Haut zu fahren sann er über Salazars Worte nach, er hatte recht wenig Lust so oft auf den Fürsten der Finsternis zu treffen, sicher war der Packt zwischen Tom und Luzifer ein großer Schritt in Richtung Mehrheit. Und das war bei der Abstimmung des Magischen Konzils nicht unerheblich, auch wusste er das dass ein großer Sprung Richtung Sieg gegen Dumbldore und das Ministerium sein könnte.

Man sah deutlich wie es in Harrys Hirn zu arbeiten begann, keiner sagte mehr was das musste er alleine entscheiden.

`Hm, es wäre schon toll die Hölle kennenlernen zu dürfen ohne gleich da zu landen, auch ist es mir ein persönliches vergnügen mir vorstellen zu können was Luzifer alles mit meinen pseudo Großvater alles anstellen wird. Aber das Tom einfach so davon kommt wo er mich so in die Pfanne gehauen hat? Das geht mir gar nicht gut rein! `

Gespannt wurde er von drei Männern gemustert seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit kam kein mucks mehr von Harry.

Dieser war auch beschäftigt und probierte auch gleich was aus. °Sal? ° der Gründer sah sich um ihn war so als hätte er eine Stimme gehört, aber keiner hatte eben was gesagt. °Sal, hörst du mich° nun erst recht irritiert sah er zu Harry das war doch seine Stimme? Dieser grinste erfreut, es hatte geklappt °Du hörst mich, es klappt! °Nun war Salazar nicht nur erstaunt sondern auch stolz eine Technik bei der selbst Vampire Jahre brauchten und sein kleiner konnte sie bereits nach der Hochzeitsnacht

°Liebling, seit wann beherrschst du die Telepathie ?° Harrys grinsen wurde wenn möglich noch breiter ° Seit gerade eben, ich habe mich erinnert sowas bei deinen Büchern gelesen zu haben, und probierte es einfach aus!° Salazar war nun baff, war es zu fassen der kleine wusste es gar nicht besser, vielleicht sollte man das in den Unterrich für Jungvampire übernehmen.

Einfach nicht erwähnen dass es eigentlich eine Schwere Kunst ist.

In der Hölle:

„Luz, wann bekommst du deine Antwort? Und kann ich mit in die Menschenwelt?" besagter Luz lag neben den Mann der mit in die Menschenwelt wollte. „Nichts lieber als das Nathan, nur darfst du niemanden sagen wer du bist, du musst ein Glamour auf deine Augen legen. Sonst weiß jeder sofort aus welcher Familie du stammst." Eifrig nickte Nathan ihm sollte es recht sein, solange er nur den Jungen kennenlernte der so stark nach ihm kam.

„Sag, sieht Harry mir wirklich so Ähnlich?" fragte er nun schon zum Hundertsten mal, Luzifer noch erstaunlich geduldig, nickte.

„Ja wenn man ihn sieht weiß man sofort wie du in dem Alter aussahst." Fröhlich lachend schmiss Nathan sich auf seinem Gefährten. `Ach, vielleicht kann nun nach Jahrhunderten der Fluch der Potters endlich gebrochen werden, die Höllenhunde werden wieder rennen!' kurz danach konnte er gar nichts mehr denken den Luzifer drehte ihn unter sich und beschäftigte den ersten General mit wichtigeren Dingen.

Wieder in Riddle- Manor:

°Sal, ich werde mich auf die Bedienungen einlassen, Luzifer das Leben schwer zu machen hört sich nicht übel an, aber ich will Tom eins reinwürgen, Ideen?° Sal hatte schon, nur waren diese leider alles andere als umsetzbar, er hatte irgendwie das verlangen seinem Sohn den Hals umzudrehen das konnte er Harry aber schlecht vorschlagen.

Er wollte sich bei den Streit zwischen Harry und Tom nicht einmischen das er das ja schon hatte war einmal zu viel. °Harry seit gestern bist du Toms Stiefvater, das ist für dich bestimmt seltsam, aber es ist besser du gewöhnst dich schon mal dran. Einmischen werde ich mich da nicht, tue einfach was du für richtig hälst. Ich stehe dann zu dir. °

`Na toll und was jetzt? ´ Nachdenklich saß Harry da auf einmal sah er auf und grinste fies „Tom ich werde auf die bescheuerte Bedienung eingehen, aber… Tom, du hast Hausarrest!"

Ungläubige Blicke lagen auf Harry, dieser grinste wie eine zufriedene Katze, Sal sagte er würde bei seiner Entscheidung hinter ihm Stehen. Na dann auf in den Kampf! „Harry! Das ist völlig idiotisch wie kommst du auf die Idee mir Hausarrest verpassen zu können?" reagierte Tom und sah aus als wollte er jeden Moment in Lachen ausbrechen, Harrys blick wurde daraufhin ernst, hatte aber wenn man genau hinsah ein Boshaftes funkeln „Tom ich kann, seit gestern ist es so! bei den Vampirclans muss der Sohn doch auf das Oberhaupt und dessen Gefährte hören, die Strafe steht!"

Der Lord musste Tief schlucken, er hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten Harry die Bücher über Vampire und ihre Sitten lesen zu lassen, aber gerade zweifelte er sehr stark daran.

„Harry, ich bin der Dunkle Lord! Ich muss Versammlungen abhalten, Schlachten planen und der Besuch in die Hölle steht auch an." Versuchte er so vernünftig wie möglich zu argumentieren.

Harry blieb stur, und schaute seinen Stiefsohn unschuldig Lächelnd ins Gesicht „Meinst du das hättest du dir nicht vorher überlegen können? Wer hat deinen Vater und mir den die Flitterwochen versaut? Ich nicht!"

„Harry wie stellst du dir das vor, ich muss mich um viele wichtige Dinge kümmern!" Nachdenklich verzog der kleinere das Gesicht, er sah ein das es eine Sache gab wo Lord Voldemort persönlich erscheinen musste, und das Konziltreffen fand lange nach den geplanten Hausarrest statt.

„Für den Besuch in der Hölle erlass ich den Hausarrest, aber deine Treffen musst du hier im Haus abhalten, nur mit Malfoy Sr. Und Snape. Mach Blondie doch zum Stellvertreter solange du hier bist und lass ihn die Versammlungen leiten. Mehr gebe ich nicht nach!" gerade als Tom wieder Einspruch erheben wollte schaltete sich nun auch Salazar mit ein.

„Tom, das ist akzeptabel nimm Harrys Angebot an oder ich setzte die Strafe auf ihren Ursprung zurück! Harry wie lange soll der Arrest sein?" dieser dachte kurz nach, eine Woche war zu kurz, aber ein Monat zu lang, das Treffen des Konzils war in zwanzig Tagen und dazwischen würde wahrscheinlich der Besuch in die Höllen stattfinden. „Ich denke bis zum Treffen des Konzils ist angemessen."

Geschlagen gab Tom klein bei, Sirius saß einfach nur da und lies das eben geschehene in sein Gehirn sickern, er wollte sich gerade auf Tos kosten ausschütten vor Lachen als in ein Gedanke kam.

„Harry, bist du jetzt eigentlich sowas wie meine Schwiegermutter?" dieser war erst mal verdutzt, das hatte er gar nicht bedacht.

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, herrjeh, ich will dich nicht als Schwiegersohn. Du bist nicht solid genug!" daraufhin sahen alle ihn erschrocken an. Sirius war richtig geschockt, warum war sein kleiner Patensohn so gemein zu ihm, dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und sah Sirius fest in die blau-grauen Augen.

„Aber, da ich deine Schwiegermutter sein soll, nehme ich dich gerne als Schwiegertochter!"

Kurz herrschte schweigen aber, als Sirius kapierte worauf Harry abzielte stürzte er sich schreiend auf ihn und kitzelte ihn zur Strafe erst mal durch, die beiden Slytherins blickte sich nur an und dachten beide das gleich `Gryfindors`

Bei Snape in Hogwarts:

Nachdem alle weg waren, kochte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins sich erst mal Tee. Er wollte sich gerade mit einem Buch mit Übersetzungen von Salazar Slytherin bequem machen, als es klopfte.

Genervt ging er aufmachen und schaute direkt in Henrys Gesicht, diese sah in fragend an doch er stand einfach nur da und starrte sie wie eine Erscheinung an. „Severus möchtest du mich nicht herein Bitten?" fragte sie , worauf er beiseitetrat und eine einladende Geste in den raum hinein ,achte. Als sie drinnen war schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und stand einfach nur da. „Möchtest du mir keinen Sitzplatz anbieten? Tee wäre auch nicht schlecht." Belustigt betrachtete Henry den Tränkeprofessor so kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

Dieser kannte sich gerade selbst nicht, was war nur los? Er entschuldigte sich kurz, ging ins Bad und klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Danach stützte er sich am Waschbecken ab, und sah sich Nachdenklich im Spiegel an, `Wach auf, sieh dich doch nur mal an Fettige, strähnige Haare, ein riesen Zinken und dann noch diese bleiche Haut!` angewidert von sich selbst wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab, er ging wieder in das Wohnzimmer wo immer noch Henry saß und dort auf ihn wartete.

„Sag, was kann ich für dich tun?" innerlich hoffend das es eine längere Sache wäre, er hatte schon lange bereut, das er damals so harsch zu ihr war. Doch nun war es seiner Meinung zu spät, und er versuchte sich im Bezug auf diese Wunderschöne Elfe keine Hoffnungen mehr zu machen.

Henry war nicht zufällig oder einfach so gekommen, sie war heute Abend hier weil sie eine persönliche Mission zu erfüllen hatte, Severus Snape…

Und nun?

Henry war nicht einfach so gekommen, sie war auf persönlicher Mission, und zwar Severus Snape erobern. Lange Zeit hatte sie alle Hoffnung aufgegeben doch nun wollte sie es noch einmal versuchen, denn nie konnte sie ihre erste Liebe vergessen. „Severus ich…" gerade wollte sie zum Angriff über gehen als es an die Tür klopfte, extrem genervt ging der Lehrer an die Tür wo zu seiner Überraschung Lupin stand. Dieser sah den Professor für Zaubertränke entschuldigend an.

Seufzenden lies Snape den Werwolf herein, er hatte nichts gegen ihn und seit einiger Zeit waren die beiden sogar gute Freunde, in etwa seit sie aus der Schule waren und kein possenstück mehr aufführen mussten.

„Remus was führt dich zu mir? Soweit ich weiß ist erst in zwei Tagen Vollmond?" Remus nickte dazu und sah schnell noch einmal zur Tür. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte alle Sprüche zur Sicherung die ihm einfielen. „Sev du musst schnellsten von hier verschwinden, eben war eine Ordensversammlung, und glaub mir das war nicht eben schön!" anscheinend immer noch fassungslos setzte er sich erst mal, wobei er auch Henry bemerkte. Sofort stand er wieder auf und verbeugte sich leicht nur um sich wieder zu setzten. Henry neigte darauf leicht ihren Kopf und schmunzelte innerlich ohne Glamour konnte Remus sie wohl nicht erkennen, nur um kurz darauf eine Überraschung zu erleben. „Hallo Harry, gut schaust du aus!" erstaunt das er sie erkannte konnte sie erst mal nichts erwidern, als sie sich dann aber zusammen gerissen hatte sagte sie „Nenne mich bitte Henry, weil Harry ist doch jetzt anderweitig vergeben, du bist grau geworden Moony." Stellte sie am Schluss freundlich fest.

„Hast du dich wirklich gewundert dass ich dich erkannt habe? Wie du vielleicht weißt habe ich als Werwolf eine feinere Nase als ein Zauberer." Auf das graue Haar ging er nicht weiter ein er wusste es ja selbst. „Wieso bist du hier Remus? Du sagtest etwas von einer Ordensversammlung?" sich wieder erinnernd das er ja einen guten Grund für sein Hiersein hatte musste er kurz schlucken, das erlebte war nicht eben schön „Sev, das Ministerium war heute anwesend, und Minerva hat das auch noch begrüßt! Sie sagte das wir die ganze Zeit für das Ministerium die Drecksarbeit ausgeführt haben, aber noch schlimmer ist das man dir nicht mehr vertraut, du musst so schnell wie möglich weg hier, wenn du bleibst bist binnen der nächsten Tage Tot. Die ach so weiße Seite hat dich Ordensintern zum Abschuss freigegeben und auch die unverzeihlichen erlaubt, die jüngsten Weasley Gören haben sogar eine Wette am Laufen wie lange einer von beiden dich unter den Crucio halten kann!" das letzte kam entsetzt hatte er doch keine Ahnung gehabt wie erbärmlich diese Ordensleute sein konnten.

Snape schnaubte nur er hatte sich gedacht dass früher oder später sowas passieren würde, er lief ins Schlafzimmer und kam mit zwei Koffern wieder raus, danach ging er in sein Büro und auch dort holte er einen Koffer.

Kurz darauf schnappte er sich Henry und Remus und Flohte nach Snape Manor.

Bei Harry:

Harry hatte sich nach langer Tirade einverstanden erklärt und das dabei einiges zu Bruch gegangen ist war ihn egal, er hatte seinen Standpunkt klargemacht. Nun musste er einen Brief schreiben, dumm war nur das er das gewollt hatte, war er doch in den meisten

Bedienungen vertreten. Da wollte er Luzifer auch gleich mal zeigen was in Zukunft auf ihm zu kam. Er hatte lange und breit überlegt was er schreiben konnte. Denn ein bisschen Höflichkeit musste wohl sein, aber auch ein wenig ein Vorgeschmack was den Fürsten der Finsternis erwarten würde. All das in einen Brief das würde schwierig, aber na ja es würde schon klappen.

Sehr geehrter Fürst der Finsternis Luzifer,

kurz dachte er darüber nach ob das übertrieben war, aber dann lies er es doch stehen.

Da es nun einmal Fakt ist das ich in mindestens zwei Bedienungen vorkomme war es mir ein Anliegen die Antwort für Lord Voldemort zu verfassen.

So, wenn das nicht höflich war dachte er zufrieden und schrieb gleich weiter.

Er wird auf ihre Bedienungen eingehen, was heißt das ich einverstanden bin, jedoch möchte ich gleich darauf hinweisen das es mir nicht gepasst hat das Sie mich nicht persönlich gefragt haben.

War das zu unverschämt? Egal er wollte ja nicht zu nett wirken.

Nun da Sie Bescheid wissen müssten wir noch wissen wann wir zu Ihnen kommen sollen, auch sind wir uns nicht ganz im Klaren wie die Reisemöglichkeiten in die Hölle sind, wenn man mal von den normalen wegen absieht. Wobei zurzeit keiner von uns diese in Betracht zieht.

War das etwas zu direkt? Er hoffte es doch stark, nun denn weiter geht's.

Wann wollen sie Dumbledore besuchen, direkt danach könnten wir das erste Treffen ansetzten ich wüsste zu gerne wie der Besuch ausgefallen ist. Auch würde mich brennend interessieren warum Sie ausgerechnet mit mir Gespräche führen wollen.

War das zu Neugierig? Aber wenn ein Termin dann am besten von ihm aus. Er las nochmal durch was er geschrieben hatte, wenn er ehrlich war hatte er nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, aber er war zufrieden.

Wenn sie sich wundern das der Lord ihnen die Antwort nicht gegeben hat, weise ich sie daraufhin das er ein viel beschäftigter Mann ist.

Auf baldige Antwort hoffend

Harry James Potter-Slytherin

Zufrieden mit der Unverschämtheit am Schluss faltete er den Brief zusammen und rief Grey den Phönix und fragte diesen erst mal ob er den Brief überhaupt zustellen konnten nachdem der Vogel darauf eher empört reagierte nahm er dies als ja.

Nachdem der Brief weg war dachte Harry wäre es an der Zeit seinen Gefährten und Tom einzuweihen, mit einen fiesen Lächeln machte er sich auf die Suche nach den beiden. Hatte er doch gewusst dass Tom warten wollte bis der Teufel sich von selbst meldet.

Auf Snape Manor:

Henry und Remus wurden von einer gruseligen Hauselfe in Gästezimmer gebracht Severus entschuldigte sich, er musste den Lord mitteilen was Remus berichtet hatte. Es wurde langsam ernst wenn das Ministerium schon aus den Hintergrund trat und da er nun nicht mehr nach Hogwarts konnte musste auch das dem Lord berichtet werden, aber als erstes würde er nach Malfoy Manor flohen um Lucius abzuholen. Als er dort ankam hörte er Geschrei wenn er genau hinhörte das seines Patensohnes und Narzissa.

Bevor er jedoch der Sache auf den Grund gehen konnte wurde er Richtung Ausgang gezogen.

„Komm Severus wir flohen direkt zum Lord, mein Sohnemann kam heute mit Blaise und hat diesen als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorgestellt. Narzissa hoffte auf Pansy und nun ist das Geschrei groß. Meinen Segen hat Draco ich kann mir bei besten Willen Draco und Pansy nicht zusammen vorstellen." Erschrocken alleine bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sich Severus.

Beide schüttelten sich noch mal bei dem Gedanken an Pansy aber kurz darauf erinnerten sie sich wieder an ihre Pflichten und flohten nach Riddle Manor.

Sie gingen direkt zum Arbeitszimmer des Lords wo dieser gerade in einem Gespräch mit Harry vertieft wie es schien auch ein Streit aber dieser wurde direkt durch ihr eintreten unterbrochen Harry lächelte maliziös und rauschte raus. Tom sah alles andere als Glücklich aus. Sagte aber nichts dazu, lieber forderte er seine Untergebenen auf zu erzählen was sie hier wollten. Malfoy gab zu von zuhause geflohen zu sein was Tom zum Lachen brachte. Als er aber Severus Bericht hörte verging ihm dieses schnell. Es war übel das Severus nun kein Spion mehr war, klar er hatte immer noch Lupine aber dieser kam nie an Severus Niveau, und die Weasley-Twins hatten zwar Potenzial, aber ob man ihnen wirklich trauen konnte musste erst erwiesen werden.

„Aber das schlimmste kommt erst noch, Tom! Sie wollen sobald Harrys Suspendierung endet einen erneuten Versuch mit dem Imperiustrank wagen, auch mischt nun das Ministerium direkt mit, wobei dieses eindeutig weniger Skrupel als Albus hat. Dieser konnte auch umgangen werden was bei dem Ministerium nicht der Fall ist, Moody weigert sich erstaunlicherweise den Trank an Harry zu geben, er hat gedroht zu kündigen und wieder in den Ruhestand zugehen." Nachdenklich hob Tom die Hand und fuhr sich durch die Haare `Moody, der ist eine echte Gefahr wenn er will. Hm vielleicht kann Mann ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen.` er wusste auch schon wenn er fragen konnte. „Severus da es mir in Moment aus nicht näher erklärbaren gründen möglich ist das Manor zu verlassen, musst du mir Remus Lupin herbringen! Er kennt Moody da er zusammen mit den Marouders bei ihm die Aurorenausbildung gemacht hat am besten. Sirius könnte ich zwar auch fragen ab dieser ist im Moment nicht gewillt mit mir zu sprechen" warum das so war verschwieg er auch.

Severus nickte nur, es war nicht an ihn an Voldemort zu zweifeln er machte das er den Befehl nach kam und ging zurück nach Snape Manor…

Der erste Kontakt

`Unverschämtheit` schoss es den Fürsten durch den Kopf, in seinem ganzen bisherigen und sehr langen Leben hatte er noch nie einen derart provokativen, gehässigen und süßlich Höflichen Brief bekommen. Für ihn absolut unverständlich wofür er einen solchen Erguss verdient hatte rief er nach Nathan. Dieser bekam dieses Machtwerk auch gleich in die Hand gedrückt. „Da ließ, dein unmöglicher Nachfahre!" jedoch brach dieser nach dem gelesenem in Lachen aus, fasziniert über dieses ehrliche Lachen vergaß Luzifer glatt Wütend zu sein und nahm seinen Vize in den Arm.

Er las noch einmal den Brief und musste nun doch darüber schmunzeln, denn wenn dieses Machtwerk seinen Hübschen zum Lachen brachte war es wohl zu verschmerzen.

„Ich freue mich gleich nochmal so sehr ihn endlich kennen zu lernen, der kleine ist ja echt Witzig! Und eine Rückmeldung erwartet er auch, nun ich müsste natürlich einen Ersatz auf die Schnelle finden, denn diesen Besuch lasse ich mir keinesfalls entgehen. Aber schreibe ihnen doch dass die Einladung für Weinachten gilt. Und das es durchaus andere Methoden gibt um in die Hölle zu gelangen."

Verschmitzt sprang Nathan auf drückte seinem Teufel noch einen Kuss auf und machte sich an die Arbeit einen würdigen Ersatz zu finden.

Nathan schwebte, glücklich wie seit Jahren nicht mehr er hatte wieder Hoffnung dass er wenigstens durch Harry seiner Familie helfen könnte der kleine war ein Geschenk! Das es er so gut es gehen würde beschützen musste. Zwar war der kleine nun Salazars Gefährte was hieß das der Familienname nicht weitergegeben wurde, aber das war nicht schlimm er wusste seit kurzer Zeit das dieser sowieso eine drastische Änderung erfahren hatte, kurz musste er traurig seufzen.

`Wie konnte man so einen ehrenhaften Namen wie Pendergast nur in Potter verschandeln! Ob das daran lag das ich diesen Namen in die Familie gebracht habe? Wegen des Fluches? Nun Herrje genug des Lamentierens ich muss es für Harry alles vorbereiten, schon lange habe ich niemanden mehr aus meiner Familie gesehen, nur ich konnte gerettet werden, hoffentlich ist es für meinen kleinen Nachfahren nicht zu spät!` und voller Tatendrang machte er sich ans Werk.

In Snape Manor:

Remus musste immer noch ein schaudern unterdrücken so einer Hauselfe war er noch nie begegnet sie war irgendwie gruselig, er hatte sogar ein wenig Angst vor Ihr! Sie war nicht mal besonders auffällig aber trug ein Livree aus schwarzer Hose und Hemd beides etwas schmuddelig was ihn aber erschreckt hatte war das Sie dünner war als ein Skelett und bleich wie eins. Die Augen waren trüb und sie strahlte ein Trostlosigkeit aus die beinahe zum greifen war. Und nie berührte sie etwas! Er war froh das dieses grausige Wesen nur zum Empfang eingeteilt war er hatte einen Hauself zugeteilt bekommen und hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen dieser wäre nicht gar so merkwürdig.

„Kir!" und schon erschien mit leisen ploppen besagter kir der dieser Hauselfe absolut unähnlich war ein normaler hauself eben. „Kir, kannst du mir sagen was die Hauselfe eben hatte sie wirkte als hätte sie was!" er hoffte es so möglichst schonend ausgedrückt zu haben! Kir hatte damit auch keine Probleme und erzählte auch gleich. „Nun Meister das ist soo traurig, die Hauselfe war die Hauselfe des ersten Besitzers und konnte diesen nicht beschützen zur Strafe wurde mit einen Fluch belegt der sie nicht Ruhen lässt bis der Vorherige Besitzer sie befreit! Aber das geht leider nicht diese Familie ist ausgestorben und der Name in Vergessenheit geraten, weswegen sie nun weiter ihren Dienst verrichtet.

Das war vor etwa 950 Jahren und nun womit kann ich Ihnen Dienen? Haben Sie Hunger? Durst?" erwartungsvoll schaute der Hauself ob er noch etwas tun könne, als Remus verneinte verschwand sie wieder.

Seufzend wollte er sich gerade hinlegen als es an die Tür klopfte, die kurz darauf auch schon aufgerissen wurde. „Remus, der Lord möchte dich sofort sprechen, hat was mit dem Treffen zu tun, wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es rechtzeitig zum Abendessen, Henry kommt auch mit!" und schon hetzte der Hausherr zur nächsten Tür und klopfte an, diesmal jedoch wartete er auf eine Rückmeldung. Als diese kam teilte er Henry mit das heute in Riddle- Manor gespeist wurde.

Henry machte sich fertig, danach rief sie eine Hauselfe Mila war ihr Name und hatte sich bei der Ankunft als Henrys persönliche Hauselfe vorgestellt. `Was für eine tragische Geschichte, die Arme Hauselfe` dachte sie betrübt hatte sie Mila doch nach der Hauselfe gefragt die Remus und sie zu den Zimmern geführt hatte so eine gruselige Hauselfe sah man schließlich nicht alle Tage.

Als Mila sie in den Salon mit dem Kamin gebracht hatte wo schon die Männer auf sie ungeduldig warteten, mahnte Severus nervös zum Aufbruch. Er hatte vergessen das Salazar auch anwesend sein würde und dieser legte Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Als sie auf Riddle Manor ankamen wurden sie erst mal getrennt und gebeten solange zu warten bis das Essen serviert wurde, Remus wurde in Toms Arbeitszimmer gebracht und Severus saß nun mit Henry wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Kaminzimmer.

„ Severus ich würde gerne die Zeit nutzen um mit dir zu reden!" nahm Henry gleich die Chance war. „Ja Henry?" misstrauisch sah der Tränkeprofessor sie an, Henry aber wusste das Sie nicht unbedingt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen durfte. Jedoch wollte sie ihm auch klar machen das sie was von ihm wollte. „Severus, ich weiß was du vor Jahren zu mir gesagt hast noch sehr gut, beinahe könnte ich es Wortwörtlich wiedergeben! Und ja ich bin nicht Lily! Siehst du dennoch eine Möglichkeit das wir wenigstens Freunde werden könnten?" sicherheitshalber setzte sie ihren patentierten Hundeblick auf und sah ihn dabei erwartungsvoll an.

Verdutzt sah Severus nun diesen Blick dem er nichts entgegnen konnte außer dem was er wollte „Ja Henry ich würde gerne deine Freundschaft annehmen. Und das was ich damals gesagt habe… verzeih mir?" er wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte und hoffte das sie ihm auch wirklich vergab, er war wohl sehr gemein gewesen auch wenn er es damals ehrlich gemeint hatte. Heute wusste er wie verletzend Worte sein konnten.

Henry lächelte weich, sagte aber nichts stand einfach auf und kuschelte sich dann neben Severus ein. Dieser genoss einfach die Nähe der Lady und hatte nun ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffnung das es vielleicht doch mit ihnen klappen könnte. Sogar mit all seinen Mängeln.

Der dunkle Lord musste leider gerade feststellen das Sirius nicht umsonst den Hund als Animagus hatte, dieser schien nämlich gerochen zu haben das der Werwolf in Manor war den kaum war Remus eingetreten war auch schon Sirius hintendran erschienen und nun saß der Lord in der Patsche. Wenn Sirius erfuhr das Remus schon öfters herbestellt wurde um ihn Bericht erstatten sollte, und das ohne das sein Hündchen davon wusste, würde dieser das nicht so schnell verzeihen, wenn der Wolf erfuhr das er laut Sirius Harry an Luzifer verkauft hatte würde dieser ihn lynchen Lord hin oder her!

Unbehaglich sah der dunkle Lord zu wie sich die beiden herzlich begrüßten, und begann schon mal ganz Slytherin nachzudenken wie er die Situation für sich nutzen konnte und kam zu den Schluss das es bei zwei Gryfindors nur einen Möglichkeit gab. Er ging zum Angriff! „ Sirius du kommst ja wie gerufen!" erstaunt sah dieser zu seinen Tommy- Boy sonst ärgerte er sich doch immer wenn er einfach so rein stürmte. „Hör mal ich habe Remus rufen lassen weil ich etwas von Moody erfahren möchte, da kannst du sicher auch etwas beitragen."

Erleichtert bemerkte er das beide nun darüber nachzudenken schienen was sie noch alles über Moody wussten, aber zu viel Zeit wollte er ihnen auch nicht lassen, wollte er doch offene Antworten.

„ich unterbreche ungern, aber was wisst ihr nun?" Sirius fing an „Soweit ich das in Erinnerung habe, war er einer der besten, er wurde erst zum Ausbilder als er sein Bein verlor, wir nannten ihn alle den Eisenfresser!" hier stoppte er kurz und lächelte, als er an seine Ausbildungszeit denken musste „ Wir haben ihn echt gehasst! Er kannte keine Gnade und sein Ausruf `immer Wachsam! ` schallt heute noch in meinen Ohren nach, soweit ich weiß hatte er einer der höchsten fängerquoten und war auch nie sehr zimperlich wie er seine Beute unschädlich gemacht hat, er benutzte mehr als einmal den Aveda.

Und er hatte immer einen Flachmann mit den besten schottischen Whisky." Kam er zum Schluss. Remus hatte bei Sirius schweigend genickt und sich öfters mal das grinsen verbeißen müssen. auch bei ihm kamen dabei Erinnerungen hoch, auch unangenehme.

„ Er hat von Anfang an vermutet das ich ein Werwolf bin und mich nur unter Vorbehalt auf die Auroren Akademie gelassen, mit der Zeit wurde er dann freundlicher und kapierte das ich zu Vollmond niemanden Wahllos überfallen und beißen würde. Erin Misstrauischer Knochen ist er heute noch, hinzu kommt seine Aggressive Haltung gegen schwarze Magie die er zwar selbst anwendet andererseits aber verteufelt! Er mag Harry und würde für ihn so einiges in Kauf nehmen, wenn man ihn für diese Seite gewinnen möchte, geht es wohl nur durch den Welpen!"

Schweigend hatte Tom zugehört, nun hing wohl wieder etwas von Harry ab! Aber diesmal würde er seine Fehler nicht wiederholen „Jingle" und schon erschien der Hauself und fragte womit er dienen konnte. „Hole doch Harry her." Bat er beinahe schon freundlich, er wusste das er in nächster Zeit in Harrys nähe kleine Brötchen backen musste, da konnte ein bisschen Höflichkeit gegen die Hauselfen ganz Hilfreich sein.

Als es kurz darauf klopfte, und darauf Harry eintrat der Sal im Schlepptau hatte rief er noch mal eine Hauselfe und bat um Getränke. Wenn schon denn schon dachte er bei sich und fing an Harry zu erläutern warum dieser hier war.

„Moody ist nur bedingt auf Dumbledores Seite Tom, das wie und warum weiß ich nicht es hat irgendwas mit Dad zu tun, aber wenn es dir weiterhilft treffe ich mich mit ihm, raus gehen ist für dich im Moment ja keine Alternative." Kam es zum schluß etwas Boshaft, er entlockte Sirius damit ein Lachen auch Salazar musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, kleiner Teufel dachte er Belustigt, war er doch sicher das sein Sohn es bisher geschafft hatte diesen Fakt erfolgreich von seinen Todessern und auch vor Remus zu verstecken.

Der Lord verzog darauf das Gesicht, Harry schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren, er gab sich geschlagen und lächelte einfach „Ja, ich bin in dieser Hinsicht wohl etwas gehandicapt, sieh mich nicht so an Harry such mir sind ein paar Muggel Begriffe nicht fremd. Ist es denn ungefährlich sich mit Moody zu treffen?" er mochte den kleinen trotz allem sehr und wollte seinen Patensohn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Harry der sah dass sein Schwiegersohn es ehrlich meinte schüttelte den Kopf „Keine sorge Tom, es besteht keine Gefahr, auch würde ich mich auf Neutralen Boden mit ihm treffen. Und Salazar kann ja mitgehen und auf mich aufpassen." Salazar sagte dem sofort zu, er kannte Moody nicht.

Von daher würde er seinen Kleinen auch gar nicht alleine gehen lassen.

„Harry wie ist es nun mit dem Hausarrest, meinst du nicht es ist langsam genug? Wenn ich nicht raus kann bleibt zu viel liegen." Versuchte es Tom wieder mal, worauf Harry wieder nur verneinend den Kopf schüttelte, hatten die beiden dieses Spiel seit Harrys Strafe doch schon öfters gespielt. Ergeben seufzte Voldemort der Schrecken der Zauberwelt, er hatte es nicht anders erwartet und es nur mal versuchen wollen.

Von allen vergessen saß Malfoy im neben Zimmer wo die Tür nur angelehnt war und verstand jedes Wort, er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen `Wenn ich das Severus erzähle, der glaubt mir das nie!` er fand das einfach zu gut und machte sich deswegen gleich auf die Suche nach dem Giftmischer ein solches Appetithäppchen wollte er seinen besten Freund nicht vorenthalten.

Als er ihn jedoch fand und sah das Severus nicht alleine war, sondern eine Hübsche Dame neben ihn saß, beschloss er später wieder zu kommen und machte sich auf den Weg

in die Bibliothek wo er sich die Zeit auch vertreiben konnte.

In Toms Arbeitszimmer erschien gerade Grey vor Harry und überbrachte einen Brief für Harry, dieser kraulte den Phönix und lies ihn einen Schluck aus Harrys Kaffeetasse trinken, hatte diese Vogel seit er bei Harry war doch eine echte Koffeinsucht entwickelt.

Als Harry sah von wem der Brief kam sah er vorsichtig in die Runde nun hieß es wohl Farbe bekennen.

Treffen der Generationen

Alle sahen Neugierig zu Harry, dieser suchte fieberhaft nach Erklärungen. Kam aber dann zu dem Schluss das er nicht darum herum kam das er die Wahrheit sagen musste, und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. „ Wie mache ich euch das am besten klar? Ich könnte euch den Brief einfach vorlesen?" Tom und Sal wussten nicht worauf Harry hinaus wollte, Tatze und Moony rochen allerdings einen Marouder Streich und grinsten ihn auffordernd zu. Harry räusperte sich und machte danach den Brief auf und fing an vorzulesen.

Sehr geehrter Harry James Potter- Slytherin,

ich schreibe im Auftrag meines Gefaehrten Daimon Luzifer, und moechte hiermit die Ankunft deines Briefes bestaetigen. Natuerlich werden wir euch einen anderen Weg in das Reich der Unterwelt zur Verfuegung stellen, auch moechte ich ausrichten das mein Gemahl das erste Treffen in vier Tagen wuenscht, vorher wird er auf deinen Wunsch noch mit Dumbldore zu tun haben.

Es ist uns wohl bewusst das der Lord besseres zu tun hat als uns zu schreiben, aber da das selbe fuer den Fuersten gilt, schreibe ich die Antwort auf deinen Brief.

Des Weiteren wird es mir eine Freude sein dich kennenzulernen, es ist einfach zu selten dass man jemanden trifft der es außer mir wagt dem Teufel Mores zu lehren.

Hochachtungsvoll

Vize Kommandant

Nathan Pendergast- Luzifer

„Harry verstehe ich das jetzt richtig! Du hast einen Brief an Luzifer geschrieben!" kam es ruhig von Salazar, sein Unterton war allerdings alles andere als das. Auch Lord Voldemort Sah nicht begeistert aus, beide hatten deswegen bedenken Tom weil er den Vertrag in gefahr schweben sah und Salazar auch aber aus dem Grund weil er Nathan gut in Erinnerung hatte. Er wusste dass dieser nicht umsonst Höllenhund genannt wurde und wenn Luzifer sauer wurde ließ er den besagten gerne von der Kette.

„Harry, du kannst froh sein das Nathan den Schrieb von dir mit Humor genommen hat, Luzifer dürfte Sauer gewesen sein, und nur Dank Nathan nicht ausgeraste sein, und Glück hattest du auch Nathan lässt mit Vorlieb Briefe explodieren wenn er die Personen nicht leiden kann. Wenn die Gespräche stattfinden muss er damit rechnen das Du ihn Paroli bietest aber bitte ab jetzt keine Alleingänge von dir mehr." Bittend und zugleich Ernst sagte er das und schaute Harry dabei fest in die Augen.

Dieser bemerkte die Sorgen in den Blicken seines Gefährten und nickte betreten, er hatte seinen Geliebten ja keine Sorgen machen wollen, sondern einfach nicht nachgedacht das es auch Konsequenzen geben könnte.

„Aber es ist ja nichts passiert, von daher möchte ich mich auf das Treffen mit Moody konzentrieren, ich kann Snape und Remus nicht mehr als Spione im Orden nutzen von daher stehen wir vor einem kleinen Problem, weswegen ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen möchte!"schon als er die Worte aussprach merkte er seinen Fehler, vorsichtig schielte er zu Sirius, dieser allerdings sprach angeregt mit Remus und schien nichts gehört zu haben. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Aber ist das denn nicht schlecht wenn du niemanden mehr hat der für dich Spioniert?" fragte Harry, insgeheim Enttäuscht hatte er sich doch gefreut den alten Halunken mal wieder zu sehen. „Ich habe da noch jemanden im Petto, aber zugegebenermaßen bin ich Misstrauisch wieweit ich demjenigen Vertrauen schenken kann, daher wollte ich deine Meinung erfragen, Du als Aurenleser kannst mir bestimmt weiterhelfen." Harry konnte sich nun denken dass er die Person kannte, wollte aber sicher sein „Wer?" fragte er auch gleich. „Nun du kennst ihn, oder eher sie, rote Haare, beenden immer den Satz des anderen?"

ließ er seinen Patensohn tippen, dieser wusste auch sofort wer gemeint war und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen `Oh Mann, die beiden? Da wird es für den Orden eng´

„ Die Weasley- Twins haben sich als Todesser anwerben lassen? Warum das denn?" neugierig geworden wollte er es nun wirklich wissen, dachte er doch die beiden wären Dumbledore treu ergeben. „Als sie durch Snape erfuhren was der Alte dir beinahe angetan hätte, wandten sie sich ab, überraschenderweise wie ich gerne zugebe. Sie sind nur aufgrund der Tatsache bereit mir Gefolgschaft zu leisten, weil du auf meiner Seite bist!"

Harry war baff, er wusste dass die Zwillinge ihn mochten aber das sie sich sogar gegen die Familie stellten! „Aber! Sie stellen sich damit gegen ihre Familie!" rief er und dachte traurig an Molly die ihn wirklich zu mögen schien. „Nein tun sie nicht, sie haben explizit gebeten nur zu Spionage eingesetzt zu werden, auch sind die Weasleys alle sehr empört, wie man mit dir umgegangen ist, das schließt leider die Jüngsten aus.

Ich gewinne dadurch aber den Eindruck das die Weasleys nach Kriegsende keinen großen Wiederstand leisten werden, wenn man sie später darüber aufklärt wie du unter Dumbledore gelitten hast." „ich weiß das die Twins nie Lügen würden wenn es um mich geht, du kannst ihnen vertrauen!" daraufhin wurde der Lord Aktiv und schrieb einen kurzen Brief nur um ihn verbrennen zu lassen.

Erschrocken schaute Harry dies mit an, und sah dabei ziemlich verwirrt aus. Der Lord sah dies und schmunzelte, erbarmte sich aber seinem Stiefvater „Das ist die schnellte Art um Post zu verschicken, es erfordert aber ein hohes Maß an Konzentration, weswegen ich diesen Weg nicht allzu oft verwende! Aber es ist sichergestellt das der Brief nur zugestellt wird wenn die Twins alleine sind."

„worum ging es in diesen Brief Tom?" „Ich habe einen Termin mit Moody vorgeschlagen, wenn es stimmt das die Twins vertrauenswürdig sind wirst du den Ex- Auror morgen zu Mittag treffen" Salazar fand sich selbst bewundernswert, war er doch sehr zurückhaltend gewesen und hatte die beiden das Gespräch die ganze Zeit alleine bestreiten lassen, nun war es seiner Ansicht nach erforderlich einen Einwand zu erheben „Harry wird Morgen garantiert nicht alleine gehen! Ich kommen mit, ich kann ja an einen anderen Tisch sitzen!" er sagte das in einen Ton der keinerlei Wiederspruch zuließ.

„Remus bleibst du heute hier? Du kannst dann Greyback wieder sehen, er ist heute mit seinem Rudel eingetroffen und übermorgen ist Vollmond! Bitte es ist so Langweilig! Dauernd sind alle am Arbeiten!" jammerte Sirius und setzte dabei einen Treuherzigen Hundeblick auf, Remus lachte aber nur „Tatze ich bleib ja! Bei Vollmond ist es sowieso besser bei seinem Rudel zu sein, dann brauche ich auch nicht den Wolfbanntrank!" am Ende klang Remus zufrieden. Damit waren beide glücklich, und fanden es an der Zeit sich zurück zuziehen um von früheren Zeiten zu schwärmen, ihr weggehen wurde nicht mal bemerkt, waren die übriggebliebenen doch immer noch mit planen beschäftig, nach etwas 1,2 Std. stand der Plan für den nächsten Tag und sie gingen auch zu Bett.

Malfoy hatte es sich in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht dort ließ er sich dann auch dann Abendessen bringen, nachdem er sich erkundigt hatte ob es überhaupt noch eines geben wird. Irgendwann schliefe er über sein Buch ein, ein rütteln an seiner Schulter weckte ihn und als er die Augen öffnete sah er Snape vor sich stehen. Was ihn sofort daran erinnerte was er vorhin belauscht hatte, was sofort einen Lachanfall auslöste, was Severus Irritierte, was wiederum Lucius noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Luc einem Pferd Konkurrenz zu machen, soll ich dir ausrichten das du heute im Manor Übernachtest, es gibt morgen viel zu tun." Beleidigt wollte Severus schon den Rückzug antreten, als er von Malfoy gestoppt wurde. „Sev bitte bleib, ich habe mich nur gerade an was erinnert wo ich dir unbedingt mitteilen muss!" nun Neugierig was so witzig sein könnte blieb Snape und wartete das der Blonde wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam hatte er doch wieder einen Lachflash. Ein paar Minuten später konnten sich die Hauselfen Wunder warum ausgerechnet die beiden Personen, die doch sonst eine perfekte Maske hatten Tränen Lachten.

Am nächsten Morgen war ein ehemaliger Gryfindor, und jetziger Slytherin schon sehr früh wach, er konnte es noch so sehr versuchen aber einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr, dabei war er fürchterlich bequem an seinen Sal gekuschelt, hatte ein schöne und erschöpfende Nacht hinter sich, also warum hatte er das Gefühl das heute einiges Bevorstand so Dominieren können um ihn den Schlaf zu rauben? Blitzartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein, er drückte Sal einen Kuss auf, gerade als dieser den Kuss erwidern wollte löste sich Harry und verschwand ins Bad.

Frustriert vergrub der Ältere seinen Kopf ins Kissen, der Tag hätte so schön beginnen können! Seufzend schälte er sich ebenfalls aus den Laken und ging ins Bad. Harry war gerade dabei sich Abzutrocknen und schaffte es sich gleichzeitig die Zähne zu putzen. `wenn er sich noch die Haare kämmen würde, könnte ich diese Scene glatt vermarkten ´dachte er bei sich. Machte sich schließlich aber auch fertig, als er raus kam zog Harry sich gerade an, mit einer Handbewegung seinerseits war Harry fertig angezogen und kurz darauf Salazar ebenfalls. Beide gingen gemütlich Richtung Frühstückszimmer hatten sie doch eine Menge Zeit, als Salazar auf die Uhr schaute war es gerade mal 6.30 Uhr und das hieß das sie die einzigen waren die wohl schon wach waren.

„Harry, wir haben noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis die anderen kommen und dann müssen wir zu deinen Termin, also könnten wir noch ein bisschen die Zeit zu zweit genießen was meinst Du?" Salazar wollte nachdem sie Gefrühstückt hatten noch ein wenig mit Harry in den Park der zum Riddle Anwesen gehörte Spazieren gehen, er hatte ein wenig Frust weil er seinen Schatz bald kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen würde und wollte alles an Zeit für sich rausholen was möglich war. „Gerne, ich war nur selten im Park." Stimmte Harry Glücklich zu und Spazierte mit seinem Gefährten Richtung Park wo sie die nächsten beiden stunden verbrachten.

Als es etwas später dann soweit war, wurden beide mit einem Glamour ausgestattet zum Treffpunkt gebracht, dies geschah mit einem Portschlüssel. Sie fanden sich in einer kleinen verlassenen Nebengasse wieder, von der- als die beiden raus schielten- klar wurde das es nur ein paar Schritte zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt sein würde. Zuerst ging Harry in das Muggelrestaurant, danach folgte Langsam Salazar. Drinnen sah Harry sich neugierig um das Restaurant hatte Stil, es war schlicht mit einfachen runden vierertischen und weisen Tischdecken. Er würde allerdings wetten das der Leuchter aus Kristall der in der Mitte über all dem ragt echt war, auch die Kerzenständer waren bestimm nicht nur versilbert.

Er wurde ausgesucht Höflich zu einem Tisch geführt auf dem Reservierung stand, erst nachdem er sich ausgewiesen hatte, dann bekam er die Speisekarte und ein Wasser und den dezenten Hinweis das er einfach nur die Hand heben müsse wenn er etwas zu speisen wünschte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm das Moody noch Fünf Minuten Zeit hatten, als er aber aufsah schritt dieser schon Energisch auf seinen Tisch zu, ein weiterer Blick in die Runde sah er auch Salazar, dieser schien in die Speisekarte vertieft zu sein doch Harry wusste es besser. Moody saß ihm nun Gegenüber und musterte ihn genau „Harry, du weißt dass ich durch einen Glamour sehen kann?" Harry nickte nur „Gut, ich sollte Sauer sein das du damals abgehauen bist, aber verdenken kann ich es dir nicht!" „Tut mir leid, aber ich musste etwas überprüfen wobei ich es nicht gebrauchen konnte von Orden Überwacht zu werden." Kam es leicht beschämt von Harry.

„ Leid muss dir das nicht tun. Bist genauso wie dein Daddy der hat auch nichts von Orden des Phönix gehalten, glaub mir kleiner er hat nur so getan!" kam es Trocken zurück, daraufhin wusste Harry nichts zu sagen, es schien als wusste Moody einiges, was niemand sonst im Orden wusste. „Wie zum Donner kann man hier was zum beißen kriegen!?" wild sah Moody sich um, schmunzelnd hielt Harry ihn die Speisekarte hin, und nachdem Moody eine Zeitlang drauf schaute, legte er sie wieder weg. Daraufhin hob Harry die Hand und beinahe sofort erschien ein Servicemitarbeiter und fragte nach den Wünschen der Herren, beide gaben Ihre Bestellung auf.

Nachdem das geregelt war, nahm Moody seinen Faden wieder auf „Du wunderst dich bestimmt woher ich das wusste? Nun der junge schaffte es sich genau wie du immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, einmal bin ich ihn sicherheitshalber gefolgt, so einen Talentierten Schüler hat man nicht immer, wär doch schade gewesen ihn zu verlieren dacht ich mir, gedacht getan, Im Laufe des Tages passierte groß gar nichts, und ich wollte schon im mein Gemütliches und vor allem warmes Büro. Da werd ich doch glatt von einem Anblick der Sonderbarsten Art überrascht, da war auf einmal der Junge Snape bei Potter und beide führten ein Gespräch über das nächste Treffen bei einem Dunklem Lord!" gemächlich lehnte sich der Ex- Auror zurück und lies den Kellner seine Arbeit tun, auch Harry wurde aufgetischt, ein kurzer Blick zu Sal sagte ihm das dieser bereits am Essen war.

Nach ein paar Bissen begannen sich in Harry einige Fragen aufzubauen, also legte er das Besteck erst mal beiseite. „Aber wie kommt es das gerade du als Verfechter des Lichts meinen Vater nicht verpetzt hast? Ich dachte immer du stehst treu zu Dumbledore?"

„ich bin der Auffassung das sich alles die Waage halten muss, es stimmt in meiner Sturm und Drang Zeit war ich ein glühender Verfechter des Alten, aber das hielt nur so lange, na ja eben so lange bis ich rausfand das der Alte mit dem Ministerium paktiert und mächtige Scheiße baut!"

„Moody? Das verstehe ich nicht, ich dachte die Ordensmitglieder würden das doch wissen, wenigstens die ältesten?" „Eben nicht kleiner Potter, eben nicht, das war ein starkes Stück als ich rausfand das ich nur weiter die Drecksarbeit für die Säcke im Ministerium mache!" nun wollte Harry es genau wissen „Dann bist du nicht mehr auf der Seite von Dumbledore?" Moody lacht schallen los, als er sich beruhigte zog er einen silbernen Flachmann hervor und trank einen großen Schluck daraus.

„Preschst ja ganz schön vor! Ob du wissen willst ob ich noch zum Orden gehör? Nein! Verarschen lass ich mich nicht, hab schon genug scheiß gesehen, ja genug, aber das, echt nicht sowas ist einfach nur Krank. Kannst also deinen Kollegen der da drüben sitzt sagen ich bin erst mal nur auf deiner Seite! Jawohl richtig gehört kleiner. Ich werde mir anhören was der Voldi zu sagen hat versprechen tu ich gar nichts." Kam es etwas wirr, jedoch machte Harry sich nichts vor gefährlich war Moody trotzdem. „Damit kann ich leben, denke ich. Ob Tom das kann? Ist mir egal, tu was du für richtig hälst." Mehr sagte Harry nicht.

Nachdem alles gesagt war was gesagt werden musste verabschiedete Moody sich recht schnell. Und Harry winkte nach dem kellner der sie die ganze Zeit bedient hatte, es kam aber ein völlig anderer, als Harry sich nun erkundigte wo der war der den ganzen Abend für ihn zuständig gewesen ist.

Bekam er nur zur Antwort das dieser vor ihm stände verwirrt aber Schulterzuckend zahlte Harry die horrende Rechnung, und gab ein nettes Trinkgeld. Er stand auf und als er zu den Tisch blickte an dem Sal gesessen hatte und dieser auch leer war, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Kichernd sah Nathan zu wie Harry in der kleinen Gasse verschwand wo Slytherin schon auf ihn wartete, ein netter Junge und Luzifer hatte recht er sah ihm echt Ähnlich. Was Harry wohl sagen würde wenn er wüsste das er Heute Abend vom Vieze des Teufel bedient worden ist? Gut gelaunt machte er sich ebenfalls auf dem Heimweg.

Hier oben war es doch ein bisschen zu Kühl!

Ein Teufel und (K)ein Heiliger

Luzifer war nicht gut gelaunt das gegenteil traf es eher, schon wieder war Nathan verschwunden. Dauernd machte er Alleingänge, und wenn man ihn dann darauf ansprach lachte er nur!

Aber nun behauptete er auch noch er wäre kellnern gewesen. „Nathan? Warum solltest du bitte schön Arbeiten gehen du hast vollen Zugriff auf Mammons vermögen, ach Tod und Teufel, ehm mein Vermögen! Dieser Geizgragen macht mich ganz Kirre!" erwartungsvoll sah Luzifer seinen Viezen und auch Schatz an.

Dieser brach in sein typisches kichern aus, wenn er der Auffassung war ein Streich sei ganz besonders gut gelungen. „Einer meiner Kontakte auf der Erde hat rausgefunden, das Harry einen Termin in einem Restaurant in der Muggelwelt hat, und da dachte ich, schau ich mal wie der Kleine so ist!" Luzifer konnte es sich zwar denken, was für eine Antwort ihn erwarten würde.

Aber versuchen konnte e r es ja mal. „Nathan? Von welchen Kontakten sprichst Du?" dieser überlegte nicht lange „Na die, die ich bei meiner Arbeit als Höllenhund getroffen habe!" Nathan wollte also mal wieder schwierig sein dachte Luzifer bei sich. „Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Sonst gehst du eigentlich nie an die Oberfläche, eigentlich wollte ich auch wissen wer? Ich kann kaum glauben das du einen Spion bei Tom hast, der das gesagt hätte!" als Reaktion bekam er mal wieder nur ein verneinendes Schütteln mit dem Kopf.

Allerdings schien Nathan es sich doch noch anders überlegen zu wollen. „Luc du brauchst es nicht zu wissen!" kam es jedoch. Und der Teufel gab sich geschlagen. Dieser hatte heute sowieso zu tun, wollte er doch zu Dumbledore dieser war zwar wieder in Hogwarts aber das sollte ihn nicht tangieren, er hatte noch etwas mit dem Alten vor und das war auch auf der zauberschule möglich.

Kurz ging er noch mal zu Nathan und setzte ihn über seine Abwesenheit in Kenntnis, sollte dieser ihn doch solange vertreten. Ein wenig später saß er gemütlich in dem Büro des Schulleiters, und wartete auf eben diesen.

Dumbledore konnte heute aus St. Mungos, er war erleichtert lag doch noch so viel Arbeit vor Ihm! Das Ministerium hatte natürlich gleich geholfen, damit er nicht solange dort bleiben musste. Er war schließlich der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, da konnte es sich die weiße Seite nicht leisten ihn zu verlieren! `Minerva, meine Arme musste eine Arbeit erledigen, die nur ein Mann erledigen sollte! Dieser Harry Potter!

Wie konnte er es schaffen? Der Posten des Direktors sollte nur von einem Mann ausgeführt werde! Zu schwach ist das weibliche Geschlecht! Was sie zwar manipulierbarer macht, aber sonst? Lehren können sie ja. Aber ansonsten sollten sie zu Hause bleiben und das Haus hüten` diese und Ähnliche Gedanken erfüllten ihn als er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro aufmachte.

Würde die „Arme Minerva" solche Gedanken ihres verehrten Ehegespons laut vernehmen, die gute hätte wahrscheinlich persönlich den „Aveda Kadavra" gesprochen, aber weil dem nicht so war, konnte sie sich freuen Ihren Mann wieder zuhaben. In Moment jedoch war sie im Unterricht und wusste nichts von dem höchst zweifelhaften Glück.

Wahrscheinlich würde Sie es auch nie erfahren, war der gute und mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten doch gerade in seinem Büro angekommen, wo ein gelangweilter bösartiger Teufel auf seine Beute wartete. Besagter mächtiger Zauberer erschrak so sehr das er nach hinten taumelte.

„Wer sind Sie? Und noch wichtiger wie kommen Sie hier herein?" fragte Dumbledore nachdem er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, und funkelte Luzifer mit wütenden blick an. „Ich wusste dass Sie fragen!" kam es Triumphierend zurück. Nun bequemte sich der Fürst der Unterwelt sogar aufzustehen und deutete sogar eine Verbeugung an, die als Höflich gelten könnte, wenn er dabei nicht so gemein gegrinst hätte.

„Nun es ist wohl schrecklich Unhöflich von mir einfach so in Ihr Büro einzudringen, und überaus gedankenlos mich dann nicht mal vor zustellen! Gestatten, Luzifer mein Name, oder auch Teufel, Satan, Beelzebub, Dämon, Fürst der Finster…" jedoch konnte er nicht weiter ausführen welche Namen er sonst noch so führte.

„Sie wollen mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen! Verschwinden Sie! Bevor ich ernsthaft Wütend werde!" erbost starrte der alte Mann die unverschämte Person vor sich an. `Wie kann er es wagen! Der Teufel?

Sicher, ein irrer der von St. Mungos abgehauen ist, und mir dann hinterherschlich. Ich als Merlinsorden Träger erster Klasse werde Ihn in seine Schranken verweisen` was er nicht wusste, Luzifer war was er sagte, und er konnte hören was Dumbledore dachte als hätte er es laut ausgesprochen. Und witzig fand er das Gehörte nun gar nicht. „Sowas wie Sie hat einen Orden? Für was das er kleine elfjährige Jungen in den Kampf schickt? Sie widern mich an!"

Empört sah Dumbledore den Mann vor sich an „Unverschämtheit! Wer sin sie? Und was wollen Sie?" langsam und in einer Katzengleichen Anmut schritt Luzifer auf den Alten Mann zu. Er hob seine Hand über den Kopf des Direktors und dieser konnte sich auf einmal nicht mehr rühren, hilflos und nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu verteidigen brach ihm der Angstschweiß aus.

Angewidert sah dies Luzifer und sein eigentliches Vorhaben löste sich in Luft auf. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich die Qualen der Hölle kennen lernen lassen, aber an dir mach ich mich nicht schmutzig alter Mann!" blanke Angst stand in den Augen des Hogwarts Direktors, er glaubte ein hämisches lachen zu hören. Auch Luzifer hörte dies, und schickte seine Sinne aus um zu finden was Suchte. `Hallo, wer bist den Du? ` fragte er Überrascht.

`ich bin der Avatar von Hogwarts, und heiße Grey, ich bin das Kind der vier Gründer, und habe von Harry meinen schönen neuen Namen, nicht war Grey ist ein schöner Name? ` kam es Kindlich zurück. Schmunzelnd bejahte dies Luzifer `Aber sage mir warum du so Hämisch gelacht hast? ´ wollte er wissen. Schweigen war die Antwort, gerade als Luzifer ungeduldig nachharken wollte kam aber doch die gewünschte Antwort. `Er hat meinen kleinen Vater das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, immer und immer hat er in Kämpfen lassen, und das obwohl der Junge doch nur frieden haben wollte.

Aber das war dem Alten Egal, und nun soll er davon kommen? Niemals, ich habe mich gefreut dass du Ihn bestrafst, aber ich muss es wohl doch selber in die Hand nehmen! ` nachdenklich geworden nickte Luzifer dazu. `Sag mal, als Avatar bist du doch ans Schloss gebunden? Was würdest du tun wenn ich dir helfe einen Körper zu bekommen? ` ´Warum solltest du das tun? 'kam es misstrauisch von Grey.

´Nun du wärst nicht an Zeiten gebunden, wo du ein magisches Wesen bitten musst dir einen Körper leiht, und könntest mir dafür einen Gefallen tun, den Direktor betreffend.` Luzifer meinte es so wie er es sagte, er hatte bei einen Blick auf die Uhr im Büro des Direktors festgestellt das er zu spät zu seinem Treffen mit Harry kommen würde. Grey überlegte einen gefallen?

Und fragte erst mal worum es in dem gefallen ging. Nachdem er das wusste und etwa fünfzehn Minuten später war Luzifer auf seinen Weg um Harry zu treffen, Nathan dürfte auch schon in der Nähe sein.

Nervös saß Harry in dem Salon in dem er gleich mit Luzifer reden sollte, ihm war klar dass er sehr Unhöflich und frech zu dem Höllenfürsten war. Aber rückgängig machen wollte er das nicht, nein aus ganz anderen Gründen saß er wie auf glühenden Kohlen.

Er Träumte wieder diese Merkwürdigen Sachen, nicht den Traum den er hatte, der ihn erst zu Tom und seinem neuem Leben geführt hatte. Nein er träumte von einem Soldaten den einen General diente er schien Normannischer Abstammung zu sein und unter Wilhelm dem Eroberer zu dienen, das war für Harry dann ein Ansatz zum suchen gewesen.

Während er dasaß und über seinen Traum nachdachte, kam ohne einen laut zu verursachen Luzifer in den Salon. Er setzte sich einfach hin und sah Harry beim Nachdenken zu, dieser war so in seinen Gedanken netz gefangen, er merkte die Anwesenheit von Luzifer gar nicht, und nahm auch sonst nichts aus seiner Umgebung war.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde wurde es aber auch den Dunklen Fürsten Öde. „Sag was beschäftigt dich" flüsterte er beinahe, für Harry war es in der Lautstärke eines Trompetenstoßes. Vor Schreck zuckte er zusammen, sein Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah direkt in Luzifers Gesicht.

„Wuah! Verdammt kannst du dich nicht melden wie jeder andere, klopfen wär das nächste Mal nett." Schnauzte er den Fürsten auch schon an. „Harry, Harry hat dir niemand Manieren beigebracht Glühwürmchen?" stichelte Luzifer zurück „ Doch aber anscheinend war Anstand im Himmel nicht Großgeschrieben." Schoß Harry zurück. „Na und wenn schon, bin ich noch da?" teilte auch Luzifer nun etwas genervt aus.

`Mann, der kleine ist echt! Respekt kennt der wohl gar nicht! ` Wenn er die situation richtig einschätzte konnte das den ganzen Nachmittag so gehen und dazu hatte er gerade echt keine Lust.

„Vorschlag! Du erzählst worüber du so Intensiv nachgedacht hast, dann sage ich dir wie es mit Dumbls gelaufen ist." Harry war nun in der Zwickmühle, klar wollte er hören was mit dem Alten passiert ist, aber erzählen worüber er die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hatte?

`Hm, alles muss ich ja nicht sagen' kam er zu einer Entscheidung.

„Na auch wenn du es nicht glaubst ich habe nachgedacht, was in 11. Jahrhundert so passierte. Na ich habe so komische Träume aus der Zeit und mein einziger Anhaltspunkt war Wilhelm der Eroberer. Herausgefunden habe ich aber nicht so viel, nur das der Brite Harald Godwinson am 25. September 1066 Harald Hadraede gegenüber stand, in einer kleinen Stad namens Stamford Bridge.

Das etwa 12 Kilometer von York entfernt lag, der Harald Hadraede König der Norweger fiel durch einen Pfeilschuss in den Hals. Aber als Harald Godwinson seinen Bruder Torig anbieten wollte Frieden zu schließen, weil der für Norwegen kämpfte, er erhoffte sich den platz seines Bruders als König Britannies, lehnte dieser ab, er hoffte auf eine Nachhut, die kam aber nie.

Er fiel dann aber auch, freuen konnte sich Harald Godwinson über seinen Sieg aber nicht allzu lange, weil Wilhelm der Eroberer dann am 14. Oktober kam und ihn bei der Schlacht in Hastings besiegt hat. Er war Normanne, das sind die Franzosen glaub ich."

Luzifer hätte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Geschichtsstunde, dass der kleine aber so ernsthaft darüber sprach sagte ihm das er es so meinte. „und dann habe ich noch erfahren das er einen Vasalen ihn Norwich hatte, der wurde William Fitz Osborn genannt, er hatte den Beinamen General. So mehr hab ich über meine Träume nicht rausbekommen. Nun Sie!"

`Oh! Der kleine geht seinen Träumen aber auf dem Grund, was habe ich vergessen was in dieser Zeit war? Ich glaube es war nicht Unwichtig, irgendwas mit dem General? ´ aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam ihn ein ungeduldiges Glühwürmchen dazwischen.

„Ist ja gut, viel gibt es bei mir auch nicht! Ich war gerade im Begriff den Alten zu zeigen was ihn in der Hölle erwartet, aber er war so erbärmlich, ein feiger alter Mann! An sowas mach ich mir nicht die Hände schmutzig! Habe ihn also den Hogwarts Avatar überlassen, der freut sich wie ein kleines Kind, hieß Grey und sagt das du sein neuer Vater bist.

„Was soll Grey denn Groß machen, er kann den Direktor doch nur Ärgern, als Hogwarts ist er nicht in der Lage dem Derzeitigem Direktor wehzutun." Kam es fragend von Harry.

Ein kichern antwortete, es kam aber nicht von Luzifer. An der Tür gelehnt stand ein schlanker Junger Mann etwa so groß wie sein Salazar, er hatte wirres schwarzes Harry, und sah Harry ein klein bisschen ähnlich, aber seine Augen waren Braun.

Nun stand Luzifer auf und umarmte den Mann, als er ihn Küsste erinnerte sich Harry an einen Bestimmten Brief und wusste nun wer da stand. „Sie müssen Nathan Pendergast sein? Hallo."

Derweil bei Tom

„Es tut mir ja Leid, aber das die Banshess und die Vampire in ein Gefecht stürzen war nun mal nicht vorherzusehen." Entschuldigend sah Lady Henry den dunklen Lord an. „Es ist nicht Ihre schuld, ich werde wohl hoffen müssen. Nun das erklärt warum Vater gegangen ist ohne Harry bescheid zu sagen." Besorgt dachte er an die Gefährlichen Banshess, alleine ihr schrei vermochte einen Menschen zu Töten.

„keine Sorge, diese Wesen sind für Menschen gefährlich, aber für Vampire ebenbürtige Gegner. Aber eine erfreuliche Naricht habe ich doch. Die Riesen sind auf eurer Seite."

„Na das ist doch was, aber ich möchte nicht derjenige sein der Harry sagt. Das sein Mann mit Banshess Kämpfen wird. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen?" fragend sah er die Lady an. Diese nickte nur. Sie verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den weg wo Harry mit Luzifer im Salon sein dürfte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest das gerade die Stunde um war. Auch Harry hatte das schon fest gestellt, den er stand nun auf und sagte Höflich auf Wiedersehen, aber nur zu Nathan. Es reichte ihm das er den Teufel in zwei Tagen wieder sah.

„ jetzt konnte ich ihm gar nicht sagen, wie du es Grey ermöglicht hast Dumbledore das Leben schwer zu machen." Maulte der Vieze beleidigt. „Na sei Froh das er dir wenigstens Höflichkeit entgegen bringt!" beleidigt schnappte der Teufel seinen Schatz, und wieder fragte er sich wofür er den jungen Potter nun Slytherin ertrug.

Mies gelaunt traf er in der Hölle ein, wo er sich damit abreagierte das er seinen Gästen zeigte das die Hölle nicht Disneyland war.


End file.
